Anchor for mercy
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: "Le désespoir est le suicide du coeur" C'est ce que pensais Elena mais quand elle va devoir faire équipe avec Isaac Lahey comme partenaire de laboratoire tout va changer ! Isaac/Oc Amour/haine [UA]
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle histoire les amis mais cette fois complètement inventé:s J'espère qu'elle vous plaira .**

**I**

_ Cher journal,_

_Je suis une nouvel fois entrain d'écrire inutilement sur un simple bout de papier . Je ne suis ni populaire . Je ne suis pas la plus belle fille du lycée ni la plus intelligente . Je ne suis même pas la plus ordinaire . Toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant , n'a été qu'un réel gâchis . Chaque jours , je me lève pour affronter une de ses nouvelle foutu journée avec des gens que je ne supporte même pas . Ils sont tous préoccupé par des choses toutes aussi futiles que les autres . Je ne m'appitoyais pas sur mon sort , je le vis tout simplement . Certes , je suis consciente qu'il y a pire mais mon lot d'événement est également un foutu bordel . La vie avec Judith , n'est pas trop mal au moins pour une fois cette famille d'accueil n'est pas faite que de barges . _

Je tapais lourdement mon stylo contre la page de mon journal et regardais l'heure sur mon réveil . Il me restait encore trois heures avant qu'une nouvelle journée de torture commence et je n'avais pas encore fermée l'œil . Je savais que je le payerais pendant les cours mais à quoi bon ? J'étais déjà en échec scolaire et je n'en étais qu'au début de l'année. Je poussais un soupir et continua ma diatribes d'ado cliché .

_Cela fait trois ans que je suis ballotté dans tout les foyers d'accueil de Beacon Hills et il ne me reste plus qu'un ans avant que je puisse être légalement reconnu apte pour vivre par moi-même . Seulement , il me restait encore à vivre à travers le lycée et ceci était une toute autre affaire . Ma vie était fichu , il y a bien longtemps que je l'avait accepter et j'étais bien avec ça . Je l'avais accepter le jours où j'avais vue mes parents ce faire poignarder juste devant mes yeux. Je sais que je devais être une Mary sue complètement anéanti par la perte de ses parents mais en réalité je m'en fichait royalement . Ils n'étaient que de simple paria de la société et ils avaient pris l'habitude de m'utiliser pour obtenir leur lot de drogue en tous genre . Je me souviens qu'ils m'avaient vendu une fois et en y repensant , je crois que cela avait été la meilleure décision qu'ils avaient faite . Seulement , au non de la loi , le Shérif Stilinski n'avait pas juger acceptable que je vive dans les bas quartiers avec un dealer nommé Johan . Non , au lieu de cela , il m'avait remis aux mains des foyers d'accueil . J'avais tous rencontrer en l'espace de trois ans . J'étais passer de la bonnes vieilles familles qui pensait pouvoir réparer un enfant torturer puis par une autre famille qui obtenait des enfants juste pour les gros chèques en début de mois ensuite les autres familles qui prenaient les enfant pour des punching-ball . Après m'être enfuis pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois , le Shérif m'avait trouvé cette nouvelle famille . Elle semblait étrangement acceptable , bien que je ne leurs avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis que j'étais arrivé et cela faisait deux mois bientôt . _

L'alarme de mon réveil me signalant d'aller me préparer sonna et je laissais mon carnet reposer sur la balustrade devant ma fenêtre avant de filer sous la douche .

L'eau glissait le long de ma peau et la chaleur fit brûler mes avant-bras , mes coupures encore fraiches d'hier n'était pas cicatrisé et l'eau chaude me faisait l'effet de millier de sabre me traversant la peau . Je serrais les dents pour oublier la douleur et sorti de la salle de bain avant de tirer des tiroirs de ma penderie . Je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements et honnêtement , je ne me souciais pas vraiment . Je tirais un tee-shirt basique blanc à manche longue qui couvrait mes bras jusqu'à la moitié de mes mains et passa un jean noir skinny . Je marchais jusqu'à mon miroirs et passa un coup de brosse dans mes boucles brunes chocolat encore humide et les laissai pendre nonchalamment dans mon dos .

Je descendis dans la cuisine et fus soulagé que Judith et Marc étaient déjà partit pour le travail . Je n'avais aucune envie de les affronter dès le matin . Je pris une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et enfilais mes bottines noir de combat avant de fermé la porte à clés .

Une fois au lycée , je déposais les livres dont je n'avais pas besoin dans mon casier et essayait d'éviter le plus possible les idiots immatures de Beacon Hills High School . Je les détestais tous si profondément et je ne pouvais pas supporter de devoir les voir chaque jours de chaque journée .

Je flanquais mon casier déjà à bout de nerf et me dirigeais vers ma prochaine classe .

J'avais à peine passé un pied dans ma classe de chimie que je fus accueillis par le pire connard qu'il puisse exister .

_ Devidson , moi qui croyait être débarrassé de vous . Grommela M. Harris .

_ Moi aussi seulement on ne peux pas tout avoir . Murmurais-je en serrant les poings .

_ Vous voulez déjà commencer avec une détention ? Demanda-t-il hautain .

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération et pris la dernière table vide qui se trouvait juste devant le bureau de M. Harris .

Ce gars était le pire enseignant que je connaisse , il m'avait prit en grippe dès que j'avais croiser son regard et personnellement le sentiment était réciproque . J'étais persuader qu'il était devenue enseignant seulement pour torturer ses élèves dont moi principalement .

J'avais tellement envie de prendre ses lunettes d'intello et de les broyer d'une seule main avant de lui coller mon poing dans le visage mais je savais que cela entraînerait de trop grande conséquence .

_ Cesser vos petit bavardages d'attardé et écouter la nouvelle information . Commença Harris de sa voix criante insupportable .

Je laissais mes livres tomber sur la place vide à côté de moi provoquant un claquement bruyant qui attira le regard de Harris .

_ Je m'étais tromper vous n'avez même pas l'intelligence d'un simple chimpanzé vue que vous n'arrivez même pas à poser un livre sans faire un vacarme . Lança-t-il dans un sourire sadique provoquant aux élèves de sa classe de se moquer d'elle .

Je serrais à nouveaux les poings et donnais un regard mauvais à Harris qui arborait un plus grand sourire .

Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec moi . Il s'était fait une joie de m'humilier et de me dégrader depuis que j'avais passer la porte de sa classe pour la première fois en première année et depuis chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions à quelque mètre l'un de l'autre , il en profitait pour me rappeler à quels point il me pensait dépourvue d'une once d'intelligence .

_Vous pouvez tous remercier votre camarade Elena ici présente puisque depuis qu'elle a échouer une nouvelle fois au test de la semaine dernière . Lequel elle a déjà passé deux fois , je précise . J'ai du redistribuer les partenaires de laboratoires .

J'entendis tous les autres stupides , immatures élèves de la classe râler à cette nouvelle information tendit que d'autre m'accablait pour être aussi nul et je me rabaissais vers mon bureau pour cacher ma honte .

_ Bien , maintenant qui aura le malheur de se jumeler avec notre inculte de la classe ? Réfléchit Harris en feuilletant la liste des élèves avec le résultat des test leurs correspondant . Eh , bien je crois que M. Lahey est notre grand gagnant ! Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais .

_ Quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme en se levant pour rejoindre M. Harris . Je dois vraiment être avec elle . Murmura Isaac . Je veux dire , elle a déjà rater le test deux fois . Sons comme une cause perdue pour moi . Continua-t-il pensant qu'il était discret .

Malheureusement , j'étais assez prêt pour les entendre et je devais garder tout mon sang froid pour ne pas éclater . Si il y avait bien une personne en de plus M. Harris que je détestais , s'était bien Isaac Lahey . Ce sac de douche arrogant , sarcastique et inutile avait pris un malin plaisir depuis l'année dernière à se moquer des élèves qui étaient comme lui auparavant . Lahey avait pendant longtemps été un des paria du lycée que l'on surnommait le fossoyeur mais l'année dernière lui , Erica et Boyd avait anormalement retrouver une confiance en eux ainsi qu'un relooking qui les avaient tous transformer en trois trou du cul .

_ Ma classe . Mes règles , M. Lahey . Elena est votre nouvelle partenaire de laboratoire à partir de maintenant . Faites avec .

_Et moi qui pensais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire . Pensais-je . _

__ _Mais elle va m'entraîner vers le bas . S'écria Isaac et tout les autres élèves se mirent à ricaner dans leurs barbes .

Harris ne répondit même pas au lieu de cela , il retourna à son bureau et ignora complètement Isaac qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la classe .

Isaac retourna à sa place et se laissa retomber lourdement dans sa chaise avant de me fusiller du regard . Je lui rendit le même regard clairement pas impressionner et afficha même un grand sourire narquois pour le pousser encore plus sur le bord .

_ Le reste , vous pouvez choisir vos partenaires . Termina Harris .

Sérieusement ? Tout ça pour ça . Il avait fait tout ce cirque pour moi . Il devait vraiment avoir une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour le détendre un peu . Ce mec avait vraiment de gros problème pour trouver de la joie à m'humilier . J'étais persuader qu'il avait été l'intello souffre douleur dans son lycée et maintenant , il trouvait une sorte de complaisance à tourmenter ses élèves .

Le siège juste à côté de moi à été tirer et Isaac s'asseyait lourdement à côté de moi en soupirant d'agacement .

_ Je te jure que si ma moyenne chute à cause de toi , tu vas me le payer . Dit-il amèrement .

_ Ouais , ouais . Peu importe . Dis-je en tendant les bras devant moi avant d'engouffrer ma tête dans ceci pour me cacher de l'éclairage .

_ Tu comptes sérieusement dormir ? Demanda-t-il irrité .

_ Non , non . Je me prépare pour le marathon . Répondis-je ironique .

Je n'avais même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qu'il avait rouler des yeux à mon commentaire et par sa posture , je pouvais voir qu'il était plus qu'agacé . _Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ma moyenne remonte avec un telle con comme lui ._

_J'apperçus_ M. Harris glisser une feuille devant moi et relevais légèrement la tête pour voir que s'était un exercice que nous devions faire avec notre partenaire . Je donnais un regard à Isaac qui attendait clairement que je me mette au travail mais tout ce que je voulais était de récupérer ma nuit de sommeil .

Je pris la feuille et la calais à l'intérieur de mon cahier provoquant un grognement d'Isaac .

_ Je ne vais pas faire le travail pour toi . Me prévient-il .

Je ne répondis même pas au lieu de ça , je me laissais engloutir dans les bras de Morphée .

50 minutes plus tard , la cloche signalant la fin du cours sonna et je me précipitais de rassembler mes cahiers sans prendre un regard vers Isaac . Je regardais la feuille vierge d'exercice et mis simplement mon nom avant de la donner à M. Harris .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en tenant la feuille comme si elle était empoissonné .

_ Mon exercice . Dis-je avec condescendance.

_ Qu'est-ce que …

je n'attendis pas qu'il termine sa phrase au lieu de cela , je me ruais loin de cette salle maudite et marcha jusqu'à mon casier où Timothée m'attendait déjà .

_ Tu as une mine affreuse ! Lança-t-il en feignant une mine dégoûté .

_ Who , salut par le chemin ! Dis-je agacé .

La seule personne que j'avais réussi à tolérer dans cette ville était ce grand brun dégingandé aux yeux noir . Je l'avais rencontrer dans l'une de mes familles d'accueil et depuis nous étions rester ensemble . Il était le seul en qui j'avais accepter de placer ma confiance et je peux dire que cela n'arrivait pas souvent .

_ Comment était la chimie ? Demanda-t-il sachant comment Harris me traitait .

_ Génial ! Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? Demanda Timothée en s'appuyant sur le casier à côté du mien .

_ Oh , a part me jumeler avec cet abruti de Lahey ?

_ Léna ! Paniqua Timothée .

_ Non , non . Ce mec est vraiment une plaie . Je ne peux pas croire que je dois être associé avec lui .

_ Léna ! Insista-t-il .

_ Attends ! Dis-je laissant éclater ma frustration . Il est le mec le plus exécrable que je connaisse . Il se croit supérieur avec son ''Elle va m'entraîner vers le bas'' . Répétais-je en mimant un air supérieur. Mais pour qui il se prend ?

_ Léna ! Appela une nouvelle fois Timo en fixant derrière mon épaule .

_ Oh , merde . Soufflais-je . Il est derrière moi , c'est ça ? Demandais-je embarrassé .

Timo dodelina de la tête et je me retournais lentement pour faire face à un Lahey furieux .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâchais-je condescendante .

_ Toi ! Grogna-t-il en me pointant du doigt . Tu vois ça ? Cria-t-il en montrant mon exercice de chimie vierge . À cause de toi , je vais devoir te titulariser ! Je t'ai prévenu que si ma moyenne chutait …

_ Oui , oui . Tu allais me le faire payer . Le coupais-je grossièrement .

Isaac regarda la petite brune devant lui et la comparaison d'un sale gosse pourri gâté fut la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait pensée .

_ Écoute-moi bien . Commença Isaac en s'approchant si prêt d'elle qu'elle heurta les casiers . Passer mon temps inutilement avec une sale gamine comme toi n'était pas ma priorité mais malheureusement je vais devoir le faire alors tu as intérêt à faire des efforts .

_ Who , who , hey ! Déclara le garçon à côté d'elle en prenant le bras d'Isaac . Ne la touche pas .

_ Et tu es qui toi ? Demanda Isaac avec dédain .

_ Timothée , s-son ami . Bégaya le garçon clairement effrayé .

J'avais contenu ma colère suffisamment longtemps et Isaac Lahey était vraiment un sac complet et il pouvait m'intimider mais il était hors de question qu'il entraîne Timo dans tous ça .

_ Va te faire foutre , Lahey ! Jurais-je en le repoussant de la main avant de claquer mon casier fermer. Timothée ,viens ! Dis-je froidement en le prenant par le bras et me diriger en dehors du lycée .

Une fois sur le parking , j'étais sur le point d'exploser . Toute ma rage , ma colère que j'avais ressentis aujourd'hui sans était trop . Et bien sur , le manque de sommeil , n'arrangeait en rien ma condition .

_ Tu veux que je te donne un tours à la maison ? Proposa Timo en me tendant un casque noir .

_ Et si on allait faire un tours plutôt ! Répondis-je en prenant le casque avant de l'enfiler et de monter sur la moto noir .

**Avis , avis:) **

**je vous aimes les gars !**


	2. Gestes et insécurités

**II**

Le samedi avait passé plus vite que je pensais . J'avais passer une bonne partie de ma journée à dormir vue que ni Judith ni Marc n'étaient pas présent et le reste de ma journée avait été de composé à jouer du piano et tirer quelque esquisse de la forêt avoisinante . De sorte quand j'ai reçu un appel de Timo me demandant si je voulais aller prendre un dîner chez le restaurant du coin , je n'avais pas hésité .

Isaac se trouvait assis avec toute la meute dans le restaurant du coin et il tentait de ne pas faire attention aux conversation inintéressante des ses compagnon de meute quand il entendit son prénom ainsi que le prénom d'Elena être cité dans une des conversations .

_ Ah , je vois que j'ai enfin réussi à attirée l'attention d'Isaac ! Déclara Érica narquoise .

_ La ferme , Érica ! Aboya Isaac .

Depuis qu'elle avait écouter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec cette garce d'Elena , elle n'avait pas arrêter de l'emmerder avec ça . Elle se moquait sans cesse du faite qu'il allait avoir à la titulariser et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler .

_ Qui est cette Elena ? Demanda Derek moitié intéressé moitié ennuyé .

Ses compagnons de meute se délectèrent de raconter la scène de la chimie et Erica profita pour rajouter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle .

Isaac essayait de ne pas faire attention car cela lui faisait un rappel constant de sa partenaire et il n'en avait aucune envie . S'était déjà une tel épine dans son pied de devoir se la coltiner en classe et quand M. Harris l'avait retenue à la fin du cours pour lui dire ou plutôt l'obliger à lui faire du tutorat , il avait été à la limite de perdre son contrôle .

_ Elle est plutôt jolie . Lâcha Jackson distraitement . Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter . Continua-t-il amusé .

_ Je ne pense pas ! Répondit Isaac sèchement en le foudroyant du regard .

_ Oh , aller , les mecs . Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça . Intervenu Stiles provoquant tout le monde à le regarder perplexe .

_ Qu'est-ce ? Tu la connais ? Demanda Érica une pointe de jalousie dans la voix .

_ Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle . Répondit Stiles pensant que tout les membres se moquait de lui . Vous allez pas me dire que vous ne connaissez pas son histoire ? Demanda-t-il agité quand il vit que les autres avait l'air sérieux et toujours aussi perplexe .

_ Qu'elle histoire ? Demanda Scott intéressé .

_ Allez sérieux, Scott ! Je t'en ai parler au moins une dizaine de fois !

Stiles regarda tout les autres membres de la meutes et vit qu'ils étaient maintenant tous très intéresser par l'histoire d'Elena .

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas .

_ Mec , ses parents étaient de vrai junkie . Mon père s'est occupé personnellement d'elle . À l'age de 10 ans , mon père à travailler sur une nouvelle drogue qui s'était implanter dans les bas quartier de Beacon Hills et un soir , il a reçu un appel signalant qu'un couple avait été poignarder à multiple reprise et le seul témoin qu'ils avaient étaient la propre fille du couple .

_ Elena ! Lâcha Scott en se souvenant de l'affaire .

_ Bien, tu te souviens , maintenant ?

_ Attends , elle est pas la petite fille qui avait été vendu par ses propres parents contre de la drogue ?

_ Ouais . Après ça mon père en a fait une affaire personnel de la placer dans une bonne famille seulement elle avait décider d'une autre manière et chaque fois qu'elle avait été dans une famille , elle finissait par fugué .

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Lydia incertaine .

_ Disons que certaine de ses familles n'étaient pas exactement les plus exemplaires ! Termina Stiles penaud .

Isaac regardait Stiles encore sous le choque de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre . Comment se fait-il qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant de cette histoire . Tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde à Beacon Hills et une affaire comme celle-ci ne pouvait pas passer inaperçus surtout dans la petite ville .

_ Comment ce fait-il que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Demanda Allison en s'approchant de Scott .

_ Mon père a fait en sorte que l'affaire soit le moins ébruité que possible .

_ Donc , ou vit-elle maintenant ?

_ Sa dernière fugue remonte à deux mois et maintenant elle vit chez un couple respectable qui n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant .

_ Je n'y aurais jamais pensée . Je veux dire elle agit comme une adolescente normal .

_ Ouais . Une adolescente normal mentalement sous développé . Se moqua Jackson .

_ Cette fille me plaît . En plus , elle déteste Isaac . Déclara Aiden narquois en souriant à Isaac .

Isaac grogna au jumeau et le sourire d'Aiden grandit de plus en plus . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek avait accepter ses deux idiots dans la meute . Il étaient suffisamment puissant et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux .

Ils étaient suffisant avec Boyd , Érica , Jackson , Lydia , Scott , Allison , Stiles , Danny , Cora et Derek . Ils avaient la force du nombre et la présence de ces deux meurtriers n'étaient pas nécessaire .

_ Isaac , Aiden ! Appela Derek autoritaire .

Juste au même moment la cloche du restaurant retenti signalant un nouveau client . Isaac leva les yeux et jura intérieurement quand il constatait qu'il était Elena et cet abruti qu'il avait vue avec elle la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parler .

_ Pile dans le timing ! Se réjouit Érica en regardant les deux nouveaux client .

Tout ses amis se tournèrent vers l'endroit ou Érica regardait et un grand sourire ce dessinait sur leurs visage .

_ Elle est vraiment chaude ! Lâcha Aiden amusé .

Isaac regarda Elena marcher jusqu'à la caisse . Elle était simplement vêtue d'un jean skynny rouge avec un tee-shirt à manche longue moulant et ses cheveux était comme à son habitude lâcher dans son dos .

_ On dirait qu'Isaac partage le même avis . Le taquina Erica .

_ N'importe quoi . Répondit-il agacé .

_ Oh aller . Je suis sûr que la seule chose à laquelle tu penses en ce moment est d'arracher ses vêtements et de la baiser jusqu'à qu'elle crie ton nom aussi fort qu'elle peut . Lâcha Aiden . Où alors , tu la déjà baiser et tu continu mais vous faites semblant de vous détester pour pimenter la chose . Oh , ouais je suis sûr qu'elle l'aimes le faire à la du …

_ La ferme ! Grogna Isaac en empoignant Aiden par le col de son tee-shirt .

Les deux loups se trouvaient maintenant face à face et bientôt leurs yeux tournèrent à leurs jaune et bleu électriques .

Tout les autres loups regardaient avec choque et amusement l'affrontement des deux loups et leurs regard se posèrent sur les mains d'Aiden . Isaac suivit leurs regard et vit qu'il avait sortit ses griffes . Il l'imitait et ses griffes atteignirent presque sa gorge quand la voix de Derek les interpella .

_ Ça suffit ! Ordonna-t-il . Déposer . Les gens commencer à nous regarder .

Isaac lâcha Aiden et ses griffes se rétractèrent automatiquement quand il se laissa tomber sur son siège .

Aiden arborait toujours son sourire narquois et il avait le dont de faire bouillir Isaac mais il ne fit comme si de rien n'était . Au lieu de ça , il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait les membres de la meute conversé ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé . Il détestait la manière dont ils avaient l'air tous ensemble , soudée . Chacun d'eux avaient en quelque sorte trouver leur moitiés . Stiles avait Cora , bien que cela à été une affaire difficile compte-tenu de Derek . Scott était totalement dans son histoire mielleuse et complément cliché avec Allison . Érica et boyd , qui étaient fondamentalement la surprise du groupe s'étaient rapproché . Jackson et Lydia avaient travaillé sur leur relation depuis l'affaire Kanima et le retour de Londres de Jackson . Quant à Ethan , il avait Danny et Aiden . Derek lui avait personne mais il savait que la meute lui suffisait pour l'instant . Dans le calcul , Isaac était le seul sans avoir personne à qui s'accrocher . Il avait accepter la morsure pour devenir plus puissant et sentir qu'il faisait partie d'une famille mais même si il avait plus de force maintenant . Il ne sentait pas qu'il avait trouvé une vrai famille . Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi seul depuis la mort de son frère aîné Camden . Il repensait à l'histoire qu'il venait de découvrir sur Elena et il ne pouvait pas imaginé ce qu'elle avait vécu . Elle était comme lui en quelque sorte . Elle avait un passé cahoteux et elle n'avait plus de famille .

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et vit qu'elle n'était plus à la caisse . Il utilisa son odorat et constatait qu'elle était assis avec ce gars à une table . Il s'était présenter comme son ami mais était-il un simple ami ou plus que ça . Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait été aussi proche de ce gars au lycée . Il fronça légèrement les sourcils ne sachant même pas pourquoi il se posait la question en premier lieu .

Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'une des conversations que ses amis avaient mais la curiosité l'emporta et il tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient .

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux rester avec ce qui s'est passé avec Lahey et tout ? Entendit-il le gars demandé .

_ Suffit de ne pas les regarder , ils sont tous des idiots fini qui se pense supérieurs parce qu'ils ont eu

le relooking veste en cuir . Répondit Elena .

_ Lahey nous regarde en ce moment ! Chuchota le garçon .

_ Ce mec est une vraie plaie . J'arrive pas a y croire que M. Harris nous a jumelé ensemble . Lâcha Elena exaspéré .

_ N'oublie pas qu'il est aussi ton tuteur maintenant . La nargua le garçon avec un sourire .

_ Il n'y a pas moyen que je le laisse me titulariser !

_ Léna …

_ Peut-on changer de conversation .

_ Bien , comment ça va dans ta nouvelle famille ?

_ Bien . Répondit-elle mais Isaac pouvait entendre se battements de cœur lui disant qu'elle mentait .

_ Léna , tu mens .

_ Timo .

_ Bien alors on a qu'a parler des coupures dans ce cas !

Isaac entendit le cœur de Elena s'emballer et il se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler . La tension qu'elle dégageait était palpable et il pouvait voir qu'elle agitait la jambe nerveusement .

_ Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment . Finalement , tu as raison . Je devrais rentrée .

_ Léna …

_ Juste ramène moi , s'il te plaît .

Isaac vit les deux se lever et Elena tourna la tête capturant son regard tout en marchant droit vers la porte . Il détourna les yeux rapidement et essaya de se concentrer sur la table .

_ Hey , Lahey ! Cria une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille maintenant .

Tout les membres de la meute se tournèrent en même temps que lui vers la voix tout simplement pour voir une Elena brandissant fièrement son doigt du milieu dans sa direction .

_ Who , l'amour est une chienne , mon pote . Se moqua Jackson suivit de près par les autres .

Timothée me déposa devant la maison de Judith et Marc et ne tarda pas à tirer en direction de chez lui , me laissant seule dans l'allée . Je jetais un regard sur la maison standard et remarquais que les lumières étaient toute allumées . _Et merde . _Judith et Marc étaient rentrée et maintenant j'aurais à leur faire face . Je poussais un soupir et marchais lentement vers la porte d'entrée . À peine , j'étais rentrée dans la maison que je fus accueillis par une Judith complètement paniqué .

_ Où étais-tu jeune fille ?

_ Je suis juste allée manger un morceau avec un ami . De sorte que vous avez économiser un repas . Dis-je ennuyé en essayant de la dépassé mais elle restait planté devant moi .

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas répondre à ton téléphone ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre . Une minute de plus et nous allions appeler le Shérif Stilinski .

_ Who , relax . Je suis juste allée manger avec un ami et ma batterie était à plat .

_ Un peu de respect , jeune fille ! Intervenu Marc sévèrement .

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper ? Allez-y ! dis-je en me postant devant lui prêt à prendre les coups . Ce n'est pas comme ci je n'en avait pas prit avant .

Les visage de Judith et Marc se décomposa instantanément . La peine et la pitié avait remplacé la place à l'inquiétude et la colère pris bientôt le dessus .

_ Bien , autant que votre pitié m'accable . Je vais dans votre chambre d'ami .

J'avais beau être installé depuis deux moi chez eux , je ne me considérais toujours pas chez moi et je ne pourrais jamais . Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je sois ballotter dans une autre famille comme un vulgaire outil de jardin . Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et fus surprise de trouver plusieurs paquet venant de Macy sur le lit d'ami . Je les regardais perplexe et m'approcha prudemment comme ci c'était une bombe . J'hésitais à ouvrir l'un d'eux et regardais la porte de la chambre avant de reporter mon regard sur les sacs . Je guidais ma main hésitante jusqu'à l'un des sacs et vis qu'il y avait une petite note dans un papier blanc .

Je déplia le papier de carton et lu l'écriture à l'encre noir .

_J'ai vue ses quelques vêtements et j'ai pensée qu'ils seraient parfait pour toi . Si ils ne te plaisent pas tu pourras toujours les échanger . _

_Profondément , Judith & Marc. _

Je poussais un soupir et serra le papier . C'était la première fois que l'une des familles dans lesquels j'étais placé faisait autant d'effort pour m'atteindre . Je pensais en premier lieu que s'était tout simplement une manière de m'acheter mais je savais qu'il y avait plus . Durant les deux mois où j'avais vécu dans cette maison , Judith avait vraiment essayé de m'approcher . Elle m'avait donner de l'espace pour que je puisse respirer . Ils avaient supporter mon mutisme sans broncher . Bon sang, même quand je leurs avaient mal parler , ils étaient revenu à la charge et avaient essayé de me comprendre .

Je laissais tomber la note sur le lit et ouvris les sacs avant de sortir les vêtements qu'elle m'avait acheter . Je fus aussitôt surprise par la quantité . Il y avait au moins une dizaine de haut tous plus mignon de les autres . Elle m'avait également acheté plusieurs jean et à ma plus grande surprise , elle avait également acheté des petites robes très féminine et quelque chaussures à talon . Je pris le dernier sac et en sortis un sublime blouson en cuir dont je tombais immédiatement en amour avec . Il était tout bonnement magnifique . Plus je le regardais et plus l'image d'Isaac me revenait à l'esprit . Je bougonnais en repensant à ce connard arrogant et déposa la veste sur le lit .

_Est-ce que je ressemblerais à eux si j'acceptais de porter cette veste ? Non , non . Probablement pas ._ Après tout , des tas de gens portaient des vestes en cuir . Je pris la veste et marcha jusqu'à mon miroir qui était accroché sur la porte de la salle de bain . Je passais mon bras droit dans la veste puis l'autre et je fus aussitôt engloutis dans un confort luxueux . Je m'examinais sous toute les coutures dans le miroirs et pour la première fois depuis un temps long , un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas particulièrement jolie . J'avais des joues bien trop saillante et un petit nez aquilin . Je me trouvais bien trop maigre comparé à Erica qui avait toute les formes au bonnes endroit , où il faut .

Je secouais la tête et retira la veste et la déposa sur le lit .

_Depuis quand j'avais des insécurité de fifille adolescente . Ce n'était pas moi . C'était probablement la veste . _

_ Tu es sublime avec cette veste !

Je sursautais au son de la voix et me retournais tout simplement pour faire face à Judith .

_ Oh … euh … ouais . Lâchais-je incertaine . Merci , pour les vêtements d'ailleurs .

_ Y a pas de quoi . On devrait faire une journée shopping ensemble la prochaine fois . Dit-elle plein d'espoir .

_ Oh ! Dis-je hésitante .

_ Je veux dire quand tu seras prête bien sur . Se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant mon hésitation .

_ O-ouais . Ouais , pourquoi pas . Dis-je faiblement .

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et je savais que le simple fait d'avoir accepter avait énormément compter pour elle .

Judith me laissa seule et je pris soin de rangée mes nouveaux vêtements dans la penderie même les robes et les chaussures à talon . Je choisis d'enfiler un des pyjama qu'elle m'avait offert et passais un short écossais rouge et blanc en coton et un tee-shirt blanc à manche longues .

Je m'installais sur la balustrade et pris mon journal avec mon stylo qui était calé à la dernière page ou je m'étais arrêter . Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais dire en tapant mon stylo sur la page mais décida de le reposer à sa place sous mon matelas et d'aller me coucher . Je me laissais engloutir sous les tas de couvertures et pour la première fois depuis longtemps , je me couchais sans m'être couper .


	3. Persistant

**III**

Le lundi matin quand Isaac entra dans la salle de chimie , il ne s'attendait pas à voir la place à côté de lui vide . Il s'installa en attente que Elena arrive même si cela était plutôt surprenant . Il avait remarquer auparavant qu'elle était toujours l'une des premières à arrivée et pour autant qu'il se souvienne , il ne l'avait jamais vue manquer une journée . Il fixait la porte en attente de son arrivée mais quand M. Harris la ferma pour annoncer le début du cours , il ne pus s'empêcher de se demander où se trouvait sa partenaire de labo . Il constatais qu'il était finalement le seul à avoir remarquer son absence car même M. Harris fit comme ci de rien n'était . Il savait ce que ressentait le professeur envers Elena pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnu et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était autant acharné sur la jeune fille . Elle était certes la fille la plus antipathique qu'il avait rencontrer mais même Stiles avait été mieux traiter qu'elle et pourtant , M. Harris et Stiles avaient une grande affaire de haine entre-eux . Au bout de la moitié du cours , Isaac savait qu'Elena ne se montrerait pas et pourtant il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'espérer qu'elle se montre . Un tas de scénario tournèrent dans sa tête quant à la raison de son absence . Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivée quelque chose de grave , un accident . Ils étaient à Beacon Hills et lui plus que n'importe qu'elle autre étudiant savait les dangers qui rodaient dans sa ville . Où alors elle avait refait une fugue , Stiles avait expliquer qu'elle était une experte en matière de fugue . À moins qu'elle soit tout simplement malade m ais elle avait l'air plutôt bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue même très bien . Il se rappelait sa sortie du restaurant et la haine qu'il ressentit envers la jeune fille refit surface . Elle devait probablement avoir séché pour ne pas à avoir à le voir .

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et Isaac se dirigea pour le reste de la journée à tout ses autres cours .

_ Quelqu'un a vue Elena aujourd'hui ? Demanda Isaac en s'appuyant sur son casier tout en regardant le casier d'Elena .

Ils avaient terminé leur journée et il ramassait le reste de ses livres pour rentrer .

_ Elle n'était pas dans mon cours d'Économie . L'informa Scott

_ Ni en Français . Ajouta Allison .

Isaac savait qu'elle n'avait pas été présente dans la pratique sportive et il en conclut qu'elle avait été absente toute la journée alors quand il aperçut son soi-disant ami , il décida d'aller obtenir des réponses .

Il marcha jusqu'au casier du garçon et tapa sur son épaule . Le grand brun squelettique se retourna et Isaac vit l'incompréhension et la peur s'installer dans ses yeux . Il ne put réprimer un sourire d'auto-satisfaction pour les émotions qu'il suscitait chez le garçon .

_ Tu es l'ami d'Elena , non ? Demanda Isaac .

_ Euh … o-ouais . Bégaya le brun .

_ Tu sais pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

Soudain , l'air du jeune garçon changea automatiquement et il devint beaucoup plus fermé et beaucoup plus confiant .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Répliqua le brun avec un air de défi .

_ Je dois lui parler des leçons de tutorat . Répondit Isaac clairement pas intimider .

_ Je doute qu'elle ait envie d'avoir des leçons et encore moins de toi .

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le choix . Rétorqua Isaac avec condescendance avant de retourner avec Stiles et Scott .

Je regardais le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et aussitôt la panique m'emporta . Il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi et j'avais complètement raté une journée de cours . Je me maudissais pour avoir presque pas dormi la nuit dernière quand j'entendis des pas venant d'en bas . Je retirais les draps sur le côté et fronça les sourcils , Judith et Marc étaient normalement au travail aujourd'hui et il n'y avait personne d'autre à part moi . Je descendis du lit et le sol frais m'envoya des frissons à travers tout le corps . Je marchais lentement vers ma porte et l'ouvris aussi silencieusement que possible . Une fois dans le couloirs , je me dirigeais dans la chambre de Judith car je savais que Marc cachait une batte de base-ball comme arme de défense . Je pris l'objet en aluminium et la brandissait en l'air prête à frapper mon visiteur tout en descendant les escaliers . Un bruit de métal flanquant les îlots de la cuisine retentit et je me dirigeais instinctivement vers la cuisine . Je poussais un soupir bruyant quand je vis la petite silhouette de Judith qui se trouvait face aux fourneaux . Elle sursauta à mon souffle et se retourna vers moi avant d'arborer un visage perplexe quand elle aperçut la batte que je brandissais encore dans ma main .

_ Je suis désolé , je croyais que tu étais un cambrioleur où quelque chose comme ça . Expliquais-je en posant la batte dans un coin de la cuisine avant de m'asseoir sur une des chaises de la table à manger .

_ Je vois ça . Se moqua Judith dans un sourire .

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail ? Demandais-je me souvenant qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici .

_ Je pourrais te demander la même chose .

_ Oh … euh … ouais . Répondis-je hésitante . Je n'aie pas entendu mon réveil sonner .

_ En fait , je l'ai désactivé . Expliqua Judith penaud .

_ Pourquoi ? M'écriais-je surprise .

_ Je savais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière et j'ai pensé qu'une journée de repos ne te ferais pas de mal .

Je regardais Judith éberlué et ne savait pas si je devais la remercier où plutôt être agacé contre elle pour avoir décider à ma place . J'avais manquer une journée entière et je savais que j'aurais probablement beaucoup à rattraper quoique cela ne me change pas vraiment de mes habitudes vue que j'étais déjà en retard dans la plupart de toute mes classes . Et puis , je sentis que pour la première fois mes os n'étaient pas endoloris et mes yeux n'étaient pas aussi brûlant que d'habitude .

Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement raison , j'avais vraiment eu besoin de rattraper mon sommeil .

_ Merci . Lâchais-je faiblement .

_ Pas de quoi mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude . Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil .

_ Ouais . Dis-je en tirant un léger sourire en même temps de prendre une pomme . Je vais aller prendre une douche .

Je montais tranquillement les marches me laissant bercé par le silence de la maison et me surpris à sourire . Finalement , cette famille n'était pas si terrible . Judith et Marc faisait de gros effort pour me faire sentir comme un membre de cette famille . Je posais ma pomme sur le bureau et sauta sous la douche . Mes avant-bras se mirent à brûler comme l'enfer une fois de plus au contact de l'eau chaude et je du serré les dents pour oublier la douleur . Même si le samedi soir je ne m'étais pas couper , je n'avais pas tarder à recommencer le lendemain et s'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière . Je jetais un œil sur mes coupes et mon estomac se contorsionna à leurs simple vues . J'avais déjà plusieurs petites cicatrices telle que des brûlures de cigarette du à mes anciennes familles et j'avais essayé de les camouflées en m'infligeant mes propres cicatrices . Quand je tranchais la chaire et que le liquide chaud coulait le long de mon bras , j'avais l'impression d'avoir un vrai contrôle sur ma vie et la douleur et l'humiliation me quittaient en même temps que mon sang et puis il suffisait que j'arrête et tout redevenait comme avant .

Je me souvenais de la première fois que je m'étais auto-mutiler . C'était lors de mon quinzième anniversaire . Cela faisait cinq ans que mes parents étaient morts et cela faisait également cinq longue année que j'étais trimbaler de foyer en foyer .

**Flash-back **

_Je rentrais du collège quand je vis que la maison était une nouvelle fois dans un état déplorable . Tuck était allongé complètement ivre mort sur le canapé et il regardait la télévision sans prêté une grande importance . Rosa , elle, était couché sur le sol , vêtu d'un simple string bon marché noir en dentelle . Elle était sous l'emprise de la cocaïne vue les traces encore récente de poudre blanche sous son nez . Je posais lourdement mon sac dans la cuisine et pris un sac poubelle sous l'évier avant de me diriger dans le salon . Je jetais toutes les bouteilles vide où en morceaux dans le sac tout en enjambant Rosa . _

_Une fois avoir jeter ce qui me semblait être une dizaine de bouteilles de vodka vide , j'ouvris les fenêtres pour aéré la maison . Rosa se mit à grelotter sûrement du à cause de l'air frais et de son mauvais tripe . _

__ Rosa , lève-toi . Chuchotais-je doucement en l'aidant à se tirer sur ses jambes . _

_Elle se leva difficilement et je dus rassembler toute mes forces pour la tenir stable jusqu'à la salle de bain . J'allumais le robinet de la douche et aida Rosa à se dévêtir du si peu de vêtement qu'elle avait avant de la mettre sous l'eau chaude . Je la laissais sous la douche pendant que je montais jusqu'à leur chambre et pris un pyjama dans les tiroirs de Rosa et descendis jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'aidais Rosa à sortir et elle était un peu plus éveillé . Elle enfilais son pyjama toute seule et je l'emmenais jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse avoir un moment de répits . _

_Je redescendis dans le salon et fermais les fenêtres . Tuck était absorbé par la télévision de sortes que j'aurais un moment pour pouvoir faire mes devoirs comme une adolescente normale . Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre de fortune et m'installais sur le matelas qui me servait de lit . Au bout d'une heure , j'avais finis tous mes travaux quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier . Mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque pas lourd . Je me levais aussi que je le pouvais et courus jusqu'au placard ou je m'enfermais mais il était trop tard . Tuck était déjà dans ma chambre et il luttait contre la porte du placard pour l'obtenir ouvert . _

__ Espèce de salope . Ouvre ce putain de placard ! Cria Tuck d'une voix pâteuse . _

_Je sentis les larmes glissé sur mes joues et je me reculais le plus loin possible des portes tendit que Tuck frappait violemment contre elle . Il tambourinait si fort que je crus que les portes allaient finir par lâcher et je devrais supporter ses coups . Je hoquetais de peur et je du me bailloner moi-même avec ma main pour m'empêcher de crier de terreur . Après ce qui ma sembler être une éternité , Tuck se laça et redescendis dans le salon . J'étais rester sans bouger pétrifié pendant des heures jusqu'à je me mette à bouger et que ma main rencontre un bout de verre restant de ma dernière lutte avec Tuck . Je sentis le liquide chaud me quitter et étrangement cela apaisa ma peur constante . Je regardais le morceau de verre et le pris dans ma main avant de le coller contre mon avant-bras . Je pris une grande inspiration pour me préparer à la douleur et le glissa le long de mon poignet . _

**Fin du Flash-back **

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'avais été sous la douche mais cela devait être un temps long car l'eau qui était brûlante était maintenant devenu froide . Je lâchais mon avant-bras comme pour balayer mes mauvais souvenirs et éteignais le robinet . Je sortis de la baignoire et pris une serviette que j'enroulais serré autour de mon corps fin . La buée s'était installer sur le miroir alors je passais ma main pour laisser place à mon reflet . Mes yeux étaient rouge sang du à mon effusion de larme et mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlé . Je passais un leggings noir que Judith m'avait acheté et l'accordait avec un débardeur blanc avant de brosser mes boucles lâche . Quand je pensais être assez présentable , je sortis et pris un gilet à capuche rouge pour cacher mes bras quand j'entendis Judith m'appeler . Je passais la tête par ma porte entrouverte et regardais en direction des escaliers .

_ Elena , il y a un ami ici pour toi . M'informa Judith enthousiaste .

Je regardais toujours vers le bas surprise et me demandait si s'était une blague car je n'avais pas d'ami enfin j'en avais un mais je lui avait toujours dit que je ne voulais pas le présenter à l'une de mes familles puisque je finirais par les quitter pour une autres .

_ Je n'ai pas d'ami ! Criais-je toujours aussi perplexe .

_ Oh , allez viens ! Exigea Judith rayonnante .

Quoique ce soit , il réjouissait fortement Judith . Laissant ma curiosité prendre le dessus , je fermais la porte de la chambre et descendis les escaliers . Quand je pris connaissance de mon visiteur , je me stoppai net dans ma course . Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Et encore plus important comment savait-il que je vivais ici ?

_ Et bien , Elena vient saluer ton ami . Hum ?

_ Isaac . Répondit le trou du cul dans un sourire .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je froidement une fois que j'étais à leurs hauteurs .

_ Voyons Elena . Soit polie . Me réprimanda Judith sans quitter Isaac des yeux .

Quoi qu'il lui avait dit en tout cas je pouvais dire qu'il lui plaisait fortement . Je lui fit une grimace pour montrer mon mécontentement et elle semblait vraiment agacé .

_ Il faut l'excuser , elle n'est pas très sociable . M'excusa Judith . Pour rattraper son impolitesse que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous pour le dîner , Isaac ? Proposa-t-elle dans un sourire aimable .

Je la regardais éberlué clairement contre cette idée . J'étais prête à répondre à la place d'Isaac mais il me devança .

_ Avec plaisir , Mme Hardwik !

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Quoi ? M'écriais-je paniqué . Tu peux nous excuser une minute ? Demandais-je sans vraiment attendre la réponse de Judith car je pris le bras d'Isaac et le poussa dans le salon .

Je lâchais durement et le fusillais du regard .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Grognais-je en jetant des regards à vers la porte .

_ Tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui . Répondit-il amusé .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Et d'ailleurs comment sais-tu que je vis ici ? Tu m'as suivie ? L'assénais-je .

_ Parce que nous avons des leçons de tutorat à faire , tu as oublier ?

_ Je pensais que mon doigt était assez explicite ! Rétorquais-je aigre .

Isaac se moqua ouvertement et je le fusillais du regard une nouvelle fois .

_ Oh , ouais . Très classe , d'ailleurs .

_ Vas te faire foutre ! Dis-je exaspéré .

_ Tout vas bien , Elena ? Demanda Judith en passant la tête par la porte .

Je fis un faux sourire forcé et feignit un rire radieux .

_ Oui , nous avons juste pas fini de discuter .

Avec ça , Judith repartit en direction de la cuisine et je me retournais vers Isaac qui me regardait avec amusement .

_ Tu vas aller lui dire que tu ne peux pas dîner avec nous et tu vas te barrer de leur maison , c'est clair ? Dis-je menaçante .

_ Oh , je n'en suis pas si sûr après tout , c'est elle qui m'a invitée . Je ne voudrais pas être impolie . Me nargua le sac de douche .

_ Espèce de … lâchais-je en me mordant le poing pour ne pas l'insulter . Très bien , qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu vas faire de bon effort et tu vas accepter que je sois ton tuteur . Oh et tu vas faire en sorte que l'on obtienne une bonne note sinon …

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? Grommelais-je ébahit .

_ Hum , ça sent vraiment bon , tu ne trouve pas ?

_ Bien , bien ! Craquais-je .

_ Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile ! Se réjouit Isaac .

_ La ferme ! Maintenant , viens ! Répliquais-je en le conduisant vers la cuisine .

Judith était en plein préparatif pour le dîner quand nous entrions dans la pièce. Je pouvais dire par l'odeur qu'elle faisait ces fameuse Lasagne . Une chose que j'avais découverte quand j'étais venue habité ici est que Judith faisait les meilleurs Lasagne que je puisse connaître .

_ Isaac ne va pas pouvoir rester pour le dîner ! Dis-je la faisant se tourner vers nous .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle déçut en regardant Isaac .

_ Ouais . Son petit-ami lui a organiser une date spécial ! Mentis-je pour l'embarrassé .

Isaac me foudroya du regard totalement embarrassé et je lui donnais un sourire arrogant .

_ Oh ! Répondit Judith déçu .

Je la regardais perplexe et me demandais pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi déçu . Je veux dire , elle n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu qu'Isaac soit gay même si je doute qu'il le soit .

_ Ouais . J'étais juste venue pour rappeler que demain elle avait une session de tutorat avec moi ! Contra Isaac avec un sourire narquois .

_ Oh , vraiment ? C'est génial . Se réjouit Judith .

_ Ouais . Absolument génial ! Chuchotais-je irrité . Bon et bien , au revoir , Isaac . Le jetais-je presque dehors .

_ Tu pourrais au moins le raccompagner à la porte . Suggéra Judith .

Je roulais des yeux et marchais en direction de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand pour montrer à Isaac la sortie .

_ Tu vas me le payer , tu sais ça ? Me menaça Isaac en serrant les dents .

_ Ouais , ouais . Tu sais , Isaac . Une menace en est une seulement si tu compte l'exécuter . Me moquais-je en tenant la porte .

Je pouvais voir la rage se rependre sur ses traits et un grand sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres simplement pour le pousser encore plus .

_ Tu as intérêt à être là demain . Dit-il acerbe .

_ Ouais , ouais . Lâchais-je ennuyé tout en lui fermant la porte au nez .

Je repartis dans la chambre et une fois que j'avais fermé la porte , je me laissais glisser le long de celle-ci en poussant un soupir . Isaac n'allait certainement pas me lâcher maintenant et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était personnellement donnée comme mission de me faire chier .

La simple idée de devoir l'affronter demain me coupa l'appétit . Je fermais la chambre à clé et me dirigeais à la salle de bain et pris une mallette sous l'évier . Je vérifiais que je n'entendais aucun pas se rapprochant de ma chambre et retira mon gilet tout en m'asseillant sur le lit . J'ouvrais la boite blanche et pris la lame de métal . Je l'amenais à mon avant-bras et la posa sur ma peau . La froideur de la lame me fit frisonner et je mordais ma lèvres inférieur en même temps que la lame s'enfonçait dans mon bras . Le sang ne tarda pas à couler et je sortis une serviette blanche déjà imbibé de mon sang de la boite et la posa sous mon bras . Je reproduisis le même geste plusieurs fois avant de ranger tout mon matériel et de me laisser consumé par l'enfer .

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît :) **

**en tout cas , avis , follow et fav sont bienvenu alors je vous attends avec impatience .  
><strong>


	4. Découverte

**UN nouveau chapitre ;) j'espère que cette histoire vous plait car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis alors je ne sais pas trop :/ **

**IV**

Le soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit et je plissais les yeux souhaitant avoir encore un peu de sommeil . J'entendis Judith frapper à ma porte et je me redressais à contre-coeur . Je m'étais assoupis sur le lit la nuit dernière et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de défaire les draps . Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain et je grimaçais de douleur quand je bougeais mes bras . Les coupures étaient plus profonde que d'habitude et ma peau qui commençait à se cicatrisé me tirait . J'ouvrais le robinet et me passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour me réveiller puis me dirigeais en direction de la penderie . Il faisait un grand soleil et malgré le fait que je devais étudier avec Isaac ce soir , je voulais essayer de passer à travers cette journée alors je pris une petite jupe noir volante avec un pull blanc avec des motifs à cœur noir . Je passais devant mon miroir et pensais que je pourrais faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux alors je pris quelques mèches sur le côté droit de ma tête et les nouais ensemble dans une tresse romantique . Je pris mes jambières ainsi que mes cavalière noir et descendis dans le salon . Marc et Judith était déjà partit au travail et il me restait encore environ une demi-heure avant que le lycée commence . Judith était une grande avocate et Marc était officier de police . C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que j'avais été placé dans leur famille . Marc était un grand ami du Shérif Stilinski et ils cherchaient à prendre un enfant depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils ne pourraient pas en avoir . Judith avait été plus que heureuse de m'accueillir mais Marc aurait voulu avoir un bébé alors imaginé sa surprise quand il m'avait vue arrivé dans la voiture de patrouille de John . Le son du moteur de la moto de Timothée me sortit de ma stupeur et j'enfilais mes jambières sur mes jambes nue avant de passer mes cavalière par dessus . Je pris mon sac et me précipitais dehors .

Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur sa moto quand il se retourna vers moi un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Il m'inspectait de la tête aux pieds et son expression changea en une expression ébahit .

_ Who , tu-tu-tu es magnifique ! Bégaya-t-il .

_ N'en fais pas toute une affaire , c'est juste une jupe ! Dis-je en lui prenant le casque des mains avant de le mettre .

Il resta stupéfait pendant un instant puis il se ressaisit et monta sur son bolide . Je l'imitais et il ne tarda pas à tirer en direction du lycée .

_ Il a fait quoi ? Demanda Timo éberlué en flanquant son casier .

_ Il est venue chez moi . Dis-je encore ennuyé à la simple idée .

Je lui avait expliquer la visite d'Isaac la nuit dernière et le moindre que je puisse dire était que cela ne plaisait pas du tout à timo .

_ Mais comment il obtenu ton adresse ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais maintenant je suis obliger d'étudier avec lui . Soufflais-je en me pinçant l'arrête de mon nez .

_ J'aurais du me douter qu'il était pas net quand il est venu me voir hier .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demandais-je ébahit .

_ Il m'a demandé pourquoi tu étais absente et ma dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix d'étudier avec lui . Répéta Timo agacé .

_ Qu'elle connard !

_ En parlant du loup . Lâcha Timo en pointant la rangée opposé .

Je me retournais et vit Isaac flanqué de toute sa petite bande d'abrutis .

_ Tous des idiots . Lâchais-je agacé en fermant mon casier .

Je me mis en marche en direction de la chimie et je passais devant leur petite troupe en évitant leurs regards .

_ Who qui aurait cru que cette fille avait d'aussi belle jambe ! Lâcha Aiden en regardant avec désir Elena .

_ Est-ce que s'est bien Elena ? Demanda Lydia et Erica éberlué .

Isaac regarda la jeune fille tout aussi stupéfait que ses amis , elle avait quelque chose de changer et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus . Elle semblait beaucoup plus confiante et même si il détestait être en accord avec Aiden , il ne pouvait pas nié qu'elle avait de belles jambes . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois , il apportait un intérêt pour la jolie brune . Il l'observa marcher jusqu'à la salle de classe de M. Harris et il se mit lui-même en marche pour rejoindre le cours .

Quand il entra dans la pièce , Elena était déjà assise à leurs table et il semblerait que M. Harris était déjà sur elle .

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et sortit ses livres quand il surprit la conversation que M. Harris et Elena avait .

_ Si vous ne remonter pas votre moyenne . Je peux vous garantir que vous aurez la joie de me revoir l'année prochaine .

Isaac vit Elena rouler des yeux à la remarque de leur professeur et elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur la table .

_ Ma vie est un enfer . Chuchota Elena si bas qu'un simple humain ne pouvait pas entendre .

Il l'a regarda avec amusement et elle releva la tête et lui donna un regard perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? Demanda-t-elle acerbe .

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Jolie cœur . Répondit Isaac narquois .

_ Ne m'appelle pas ''Jolie cœur'' ! Rétorqua Elena vraiment agacé .

_ Comme tu voudras … dit-il en se penchant plus prêt d'elle . Jolie cœur .

Elena se raidit immédiatement et elle se tourna vers Isaac . Il était tellement près d'elle que leur nez se touchaient presque . Il la vit écarquillé les yeux et elle se recula en mimant un air dégoûté .

_ Tu connais pas l'espace personnel , Lahey ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Harris leur avait glisser une fiche d'expérience qu'ils devaient réaliser durant la classe . Elena prit une des feuilles et se mit à lire les énoncer . Son visage se décomposa au fil de sa lecture et Isaac ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire .

_ Schizophrène en plus ? Et après on dit que c'est moi qui es un problème !

_ C'est tout ce que tu as ? Je m'attendais a plus . Rétorqua Isaac en jouant avec l'un des tubes dont ils avaient besoin pour l'expérience .

Elena se tourna vers lui et Isaac croisa ses orbes émeraudes . Il n'avait jamais vue des yeux aussi beau . Il ressemblait à une rivière qui aurait été illuminé par les rayons du soleil .

_ Je ne jouerais pas ce petit jeu avec toi , c'est clair ? Maintenant , aide moi à faire cette foutu expérience .

_ Je ne vois pas de quel jeu tu parles . Répondit Isaac en feignant l'ignorance .

Elle l'ignora le reste de la période se contentant de lui parler seulement pour l'expérience et lui donnant quelques insultes de temps en temps .

Ils avaient bientôt fini leur expérience quand l'odeur du sang emplit les narines d'Isaac . L'odeur était forte et la rouille se mélangeait à une odeur sucré comme le miel . Il laissa son odorat le porté et il fut surpris quand il réalisait que l'odeur venait tout simplement de sa partenaire . Il la dévisagea à la recherche d'une légère entaille ou d'un écoulement de sang quand il remarqua la tâche qui se formait sur son avant-bras gauche .

_ Elena , tu saignes ! Dit-il en portant sa main à son bras pour regarder la plaie .

Elle se dégagea automatiquement prenant Isaac au dépourvu . Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement et elle arborait un air paniqué .

_ Je-je … c'est rien . bégaya-t-elle .

L'odeur du sang devenait encore plus forte et la tâche sur sa manche ne cessait que de grandir .

_ Je pense que c'est grave . La tâche ne cesse de grandir . Rétorqua Isaac inquiet .

Il porta sa main une nouvelle fois pour prendre son bras mais elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois et elle leva la main pour attirer l'attention de M. Harris .

_ Elena , que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harris ennuyé .

_ Je-je-j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! Paniqua-t-elle en se tenant le bras sur sa poitrine .

_ Cinq minute où vous irez en détention . La menaça Harris mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au lieu de ça , elle lui prit le passe des mains et se rua dans le couloirs .

Tout les élèves avaient arrêter leur expériences à l'explosion soudaine de Elena et Scott et Stiles suivit des autres donnèrent à Isaac des regards perplexe . Isaac haussa les épaules mais une partie de lui se souciait vraiment de l'état d'Elena .

Je courus jusqu'au toilette et m'enfermais à l'intérieur . Je vérifiais toute les cabines pour voir si j'étais bien seule et une fois que j'étais sûr . Je relevais ma manche ensanglanté tout cela pour trouver qu'une de mes entailles s'étaient ouverte . Mon sang coulait abondamment et si je n'arrêtais pas le saignement , je ne tarderais pas à perdre connaissance . Je pris un tas de papier hygiénique et les pressa sur ma plaie . Je devais faire vite si je ne voulais pas donner la satisfaction à M. Harris de me donner une détention . Je courus jusqu'à mon casier ou je gardais toujours un tee-shirt de rechange . Je me fis un bandage de fortune et troquait mon pull ensanglanté pour un tee-shirt blanc à manche longues . La cloche sonna signalant la fin du cours et quand je retournais dans la salle pour récupérer mes affaires , elle était déjà vide . Je tendis le passe à Harris et il se contenta de me regarder ennuyé pendant que je récupérais mes bouquins .

Je sortis dans le couloirs pour ma deuxième période et j'aperçus Isaac qui se dirigeait vers moi . Je sentis mon cœur battre en repensant au fait qu'il avait vue ce qui était arrivé et me précipitais pour faire demi-tours . La chance était avec moi car une horde d'adolescents sortirent juste à ce moment nous séparant Isaac et moi .

J'évitais Isaac durant tout le reste de la journée . Non pas qu'il essayait de m'approcher mais il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir . Je savais pertinemment que j'avais une session d'étude ce soir avec lui et je devais trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de poser des questions . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait autant insister pour voir ma plaie mais il avait l'air décider à savoir ce qui m'arrivait . Je devais arrêter ces session d'études et ce partenariat avant qu'il découvre mon secret . J'avais réussi à le garder à la vue de tous pendant deux ans maintenant et personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné . Probablement parce que je ne laissais jamais personne m'approcher suffisamment . Même Timothée ne savait pas mon secret . Bien sûr , il avait des doutes mais j'avais toujours réussi à les étouffés avec une excuse boiteuse . Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'arriverais pas aussi facilement à bernée Isaac . Bien que je pensais qu'il était un idiot fini , je devais reconnaître qu'il n'était pas naïf .

J'étais sur les nerfs durant tout le reste de la journée . Je n'avais jamais été aussi paniquer que je l'étais maintenant . Si jamais il venait à le découvrir , il s'en servirait sûrement pour m'humilier encore plus et j'imaginais déjà leur petit groupe se moquer de moi devant tout le monde , m'appeler la suicidaire attardé . Ou pire , Stiles le dirait à John qui le dira à Judith et ils m'obligeront à voir un psy . Je suis persuadé qu'ils me balancerais dans une autre famille . Après tout , qui voudrait d'une adolescente dysfonctionnelle avec des pulsions suicidaire .

J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensée que je sursautais dans ma chaise quand la dernière cloche de la journée sonna . Je savais que s'était le moment d'affronter Isaac et déjà que s'était une épreuve pour moi . C'était encore pire maintenant . Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs et quand je vis Isaac qui était déjà appuyé contre mon casier , la seule chose que j'avais envie était de faire demi-tour .

J'évitais son regard et ouvrais mon casier pour prendre mes livres mais je le regrettais immédiatement car mon pull tâché de sang tomba à mes pieds et Isaac le ramassa avant même que j'ai pu faire un mouvement .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la tâche de sang .

_ Rend-moi ça . Dis-je sur la défensive . Je suis tomber dans les escaliers avec un verre à la main . Mentis-je en évitant le contact visuel avec lui .

Isaac écouta ses battements de cœur et ils s'accélèrent à chacun de ses mots . Il savait qu'elle mentait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi . Il avait vue le sang sur son pull et ce n'était pas une simple coupure . Elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang et même si il avait essayé de ne pas y penser durant la journée . Son état l'avait préoccupé .

Il devait découvrir ce qu'elle cachait . Elena n'était pas du genre à mentir au contraire la plupart du temps , elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans se soucier des répercutions et surtout avec lui .

_ Si tu compte rester planter là ma moyenne ne vas pas augmenter . Cria Elena le sortant de sa stupeur .

_ Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Isaac quand il vit qu'elle était plus loin dans le couloir .

_ Et bien à la bibliothèque , duh !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Isaac et Elena le regarda perplexe .

_ Qui a dit que nous allions étudier à la bibliothèque ?

_ Bien alors éclaire moi , je te suis ! Dit-elle en montrant le couloirs de la main .

Isaac se mit en marche vers le parking et Elena le suivit perplexe . Quand il furent arrivée dans le stationnement Isaac sortit les clés de la camaro et un bip retentit pour l'ouverture des portières .

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda Elena en feignant un rire .

_ Quoi ?

_ Il est hors de question que je monte dans un danger de mort avec toi . Et puis d'ailleurs qu'elle adolescent à une camaro comme voiture ?

_ C'est une voiture pas une moto .

_ Timothée a une moto et je lui fais entièrement confiance en revanche toi non .

_ Cesse tes enfantillages et monte dans cette voiture . Dit-il agacé .

_ Mais quoi ? Demanda Elena indigné. OK , on en a fini . Ajouta-t-elle en partant dans l'autre sens .

Isaac poussa un soupir en se pinçant le pont de son nez et monta dans la camaro . Il aperçut Elena quelque mètre plus loin et il ralentit à sa vitesse .

_ Monte dans cette voiture . Exigea Isaac .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ''nous en avons fini'' ?

_ Si tu ne monte pas dans cette fichu voiture je vais te harceler tout les jours en venant chez toi jusqu'à que tu acceptes d'étudier .

Elena se stoppa net et le fusilla du regard .

_ Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant .

_ Tu veux parier ? Rétorqua Isaac avec un sourire arrogant .

Elena poussa un petit crie d'exaspération et Isaac arrêta la voiture pour qu'elle puisse rentrer . Elle entra dans le siège passager et posa son sac à ses pieds avant de s'attacher .

Le trajet était silencieux , Elena fixait la vitre , les bras croiser sur sa poitrine et Isaac ne pus la comparer une enfant qui boudait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait .

Il allumait la radio et bientôt les paroles de MO D'ont wanna dance remplacèrent le silence . Plus les paroles se firent entendre et plus Isaac remarquait qu'Elena se détendait . Elle avait décroiser ses bras et tapait légèrement une partie de sa cuisse nu du bout des doigts en rythme .

_ Ou est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda Elena après plusieurs minutes de silence .

_ Chez moi . Répondit Isaac .

_ Tu habites dans les bois ? Demanda Elena ébahit .

_ L'ami avec qui j'habite .

_ OK , ton ami semble plutôt flippant , tu sais ça ?

_ Je rêve ou j'ai entendu de la peur dans ta voix ? Se moqua Isaac .

_ C'est juste que si je devais me faire tuer par un psychopathe , je préférais que ce ne soit pas toi . Répondit-elle condescendante .

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que tu es tellement idiot que je suis sûr que tu réussirais même pas à m'achever correctement .

Isaac grogna , sentant la colère le submergé il resserra ses doigts sur le volant .

_ Tu es toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle exacerbé .

_ Et tu n'as encore rien vue . Se réjouit Elena .

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la route . Cette fille était vraiment la pire de toute . Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fille puisse battre Erica mais Elena avait vraiment le don de faire augmenter sa colère . Elle n'avait fait que l'insulter et l'humilier depuis qu'il lui avait parler et même si il faisait de même . Il en avait assez de devoir passer du temps avec elle .

Il aperçut le toit de la maison Hale et il soupira intérieurement . Il serait plus a même de se contrôler la-bas . Il se gara devant la grande bâtisse fraîchement rénové par Lydia et posa ses yeux sur Elena . Elle avait des yeux écarquillé et regardait la maison comme si elle avait vue un fantôme .

_ La maison Hales . Haleta-t-elle . Tu habites ici ? Demanda Elena choqué .

_ Oui . Pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac amusé par son expression .

_ OK , je retire ce que j'ai dit tu pourrais facilement me tuer . Déglutit-elle .

Isaac la regarda surprit , ne comprenant pas sa réaction . Son cœur semblait s'accélérer à la simple vue de la maison et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la bâtisse .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Isaac perplexe .

_ Hum … ouais . Dit-elle en détournant le regard . Ouais , je vais bien . Ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête comme si elle voulait se convaincre elle-même .

Je regardais Isaac sortir du véhicule et jetais à nouveau un regard sur la maison . Elle me terrifiait , je veux dire il y avait eu tout ses meurtres concernant la famille qui y avait habiter et même si je n'étais jamais contre une aventure . Cette maison me donnait la chaire de poule . J'aperçus Isaac qui me regardais bizarrement alors je me dépêchais de prendre mon sac et sortir à mon tour de la camaro .

Isaac entra le premier dans la maison et me fis signe avec sa main de passer devant . Je serrais mon sac contre ma poitrine et avança jusqu'à un grand salon très lumineux . Je fus tellement absorbé par l'observation de la pièce que je n'avais pas remarqué que tout les amis d'Isaac étaient ici entrain de me dévisager .

Isaac me dépassa me laissant en plan au plein milieu de la pièce et alla chercher des bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur . Je regardais les adolescent dans la pièce et constatais qu'ils me dévisageaient tous . Je tirais un léger sourire embarrassé et agita nerveusement la main pour eux . Ils me rendirent ma vague et je me mis à la recherche d'Isaac . Je me retournais vivement ne faisant pas attention et je percutais un torse dur de plein fouet . Je basculais en arrière lâchant mon sac dans le processus et tombais quand une douleur me parcouru dans mes avant-bras , je ne pus réprimer un crie d'agonie .

_ Elena , tu vas bien ? Demanda Isaac inquiet .

J'ouvris les yeux et comprenais d'où venait la douleur . Il m'avait rattraper par les avant-bras et il appuyait malgré lui sur mes coupures .

_ J'irais beaucoup mieux quand tu m'auras lâcher , idiot . Grognais-je en me détachant brutalement de son emprise .

Je ramassais mon sac et entendis les rires venant des autres à l'égard d'Isaac .

_ Bien . Dit-il en serrant les dents . On ferait mieux d'aller dans ma chambre pour étudier .

Je hochais la tête en accord et commençais à suivre Isaac quand Jackson m'appelait . Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière et prit ma main droite et déposa quelque chose à l'intérieur .

_ Vaux mieux être prévoyant ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil .

Je le regardais perplexe et ouvrit ma main tout simplement pour trouver un préservatif . Je le jaugeais pendant une seconde choqué avant de relever les yeux sur Jackson qui semblait fière de son coup .

_ Hum , je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne taille . Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des grands . Rétorquais-je hautaine .

_ Oh mon dieu . Haletait Isaac embarrassé .

Jackson et tout les autres me regardait avec amusement tendit que Isaac devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur à mesure que je dévisageait les autre personnes dans la pièce .

_ OK , on n'en a fini ici .

Isaac me prit le bras fermement et se précipita à l'étage . Il ouvrit une porte bleu marine en bois et me jeta presque dans la pièce .

_ Ça s'était quoi ? Demanda-t-il irrité .

_ Tu devrais prendre ça pour ton petit-ami . Dis-je en plaquant le préservatif contre sa poitrine avec dédain .

_ Ok , premièrement je ne suis pas homosexuel et deuxièmement , qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes bras ? Demanda Isaac sèchement .

Je me raidis à sa question et je sentis ma cœur palpiter de plus en plus vite . Mes avant-bras me faisait encore terriblement mal du à la prise d'Isaac .

_ Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay . Et ensuite , ça ne te regarde pas .

_ Et bien , je ne suis pas gay , compris ?

_ Ouais , ouais . Tu compte me parler de ta sexualité ou m'aider à étudier ? Demandais-je en m'asseillant sur le large lit d'Isaac .

Sa chambre était peinte dans des couleurs plutôt sombre un mélange de gris et de bleu nuit . Il y avait un grand lit en plein milieu de la pièce et un bureau en métal était entreposé dans le coin . Étonnement , sa chambre était bien rangée et sentait agréablement bon . Elle avait son odeur . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais remarquer qu'il sentait légèrement les bois frais et la menthe mélangé à son habituelle eau de Cologne . Le mélange était en fait très alléchant .

Isaac ne répondit pas à ma pique au lieu de cela il prit les livres de son sac et les posa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à son tour .

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Isaac tentait de m'expliquer les règles d'équations et j'avais beau essayé de me concentrer sur ses explications , je ne comprenais toujours pas .

Décidant que j'étais une cause perdue comme Isaac m'avait appelé la dernière fois , je me concentrais sur autre chose . Isaac semblait vraiment déterminé à me faire comprendre ses équations. Je remarquais qu'il avait de magnifique yeux bleu qui me rappelait la couleur du ciel . Des longs cils les habillaient et je pouvais constater qu'il avait une peau absolument parfaite . Elle semblait lisse et douce au touché .

_ Elena , tu m'écoute ? Demanda Isaac me faisant sortir de ma contemplation .

_ Euh … dis-je en secouant la tête pour éviter qu'il voit mes joues rougir . O-ouais .

_ Très bien , qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Me défia-t-il sérieux .

_ Ok , j'écoutais pas .

_ Comment tu peux être aussi nul cela fait deux heures que l'on est la-dessus ?

_ Désolé de ne pas être parfaite comme tout tes petits amis , d'accord . Répondis-je en me levant touché par ses mots .

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ Non , non . On en a vraiment fini . Je veux rentrer chez moi , Isaac . Dis-je sèchement en ramassant avec colère mes livres dans mon sac .

_ Elena , attends ! Me retint Isaac .

_ Non . Je veux juste rentrer . Rétorquais-je en ouvrant la porte et me ruer dans le couloir menant aux escaliers le plus rapidement possible .

J'entends les pas d'Isaac derrière moi mais je continu tout de même mon chemin . Je veux juste partis d'ici le plus vite possible . Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre me dire à quel point je suis minable . Je sais pas pourquoi la remarque d'Isaac ma toucher d'habitude ses phrase glisse sur moi mais maintenant j'avais juste envie de partir .

_ Elena , arrête . Pria Isaac en m'attrapant par le poignet envoyant une nouvelle vague de douleur dans tout mon bras .

Je fis volte-face et constatais qu'il tenait toujours mon bras dans ses mains . Ses yeux ne cherchaient pas à moi mais à mon bras . Je sentis la panique monter et je regardais mon avant-bras . Ma manche s'était levé en même temps qu'il m'avait rattrapé et maintenant mes cicatrices étaient exposé à sa vue.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Demanda-t-il horrifié .

Je tirais mon bras pour le cacher mais il ne lâcha aucunement sa prise .

_ Isaac , lâche moi . Priais-je maintenant que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix guttural très masculine .

Isaac fut distrait par le nouvel interlocuteur et j'en profitais pour tirer mon bras de son emprise . Je balayais mes larmes d'un revers de la main et me tourna vers le grand homme brun qui nous regardait toujours en attente d'une réponse .

_ Ri … déglutis-je . Rien .

_ Tu es sûr ? Questionna l'homme sceptique .

_ Oui , Isaac allait juste me ramener à la maison . Dis-je en regardant le garçon qui se trouvait en face de moi .

Il semblait toujours horrifié et il n'arrêtait pas de fixer mes avant-bras .

_ Je suis Derek . L'ami d'Isaac . Expliqua l'homme . Je pense que je ferais mieux de te ramener . Suggéra l'homme en regardant fixement Isaac inquiet .

_ Je peux la ramener , Derek . Objecta Isaac en rompant son regard sur mes avant-bras pour regarder l'homme .

_ Je vais prendre le retour de Derek . Tranchais-je ne voulant clairement pas me retrouver seule avec Isaac .

Isaac me regardait peiné tendit que Derek nous regardait chacun notre tour avec un air suspicieux .

Je fus la première à rompre les échanges de regards silencieux et me retourna pour descendre les escaliers . Je pouvais sentir le regard des deux garçons dans mon dos et bientôt des pas vinrent me rejoindre . Je passais le salon en ignorant les regards que les autres me donnait et Derek m'ouvrit la porte pour que je sorte . La nuit était tombé sur Beacon Hills et je regrettais mon pull de ce matin . Les phares d'un camion toyota surgir dans la nuit et Derek me fit signe de le suivre .

Le trajet était maladroit et silencieux . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Isaac et la manière dont il m'avait regarder . Je me maudissais tellement pour l'avoir laisser découvrir mon secret en si peu de temps . Tout était de ma faute . Si je ne m'étais pas emporté , il ne m'aurait jamais couru après et il ne m'aurait pas pris le bras . Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide .

_ Par où je dois aller ? Demanda Derek me faisant sursauter .

_ Oh , euh … prend à droite puis à gauche au prochain feux ensuite tu n'aura plus qu'à continuer tout droit . Expliquais-je distraitement .

Je portais mon attention sur la vitre passager et regardait la petite ville défilée . Je détestais cette ville , je détestais les gens d'ici et plus encore je me détestais .

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Isaac ? Demanda Derek rompant le silence .

_ Rien . Lâchais-je faiblement . S'était juste une mauvaise idée de nous mettre en tutorat .

Je sentis le regard de Derek sur moi mais je continuais à fixer la vitre . Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à ces questions . Je le faisais seulement pour paraître polie car je savais que si Judith aurait été présente , elle m'aurait rappeler d'être agréable .

Il se garait finalement en face de la maison de Mark et Judith et je me pressais de descendre .

_ Merci , de m'avoir ramener . Dis-je et ferma la porte sans même attendre une réponse .

**Comment va réagir Isaac ? Lisez et vous verrez ;) **

**AVis , Avis s'il vous plait **


	5. Invitation

**Le**

Je rangeais les livres dont je n'avais plus besoin dans mon casier et essaya de me concentrer sur ce que me disait timo . Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que l'incident Isaac était passé et j'avais réussis à l'éviter le plus possible . Je ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot pendant les cours de chimie, seulement pour les Tp et j'avais fait en sorte d'être toujours loin de lui en dehors de ce cours . Bien sur , je pouvais voir les regards qu'il me donnait et la manière qu'il avait de fixer mes avant-bras mais je faisais abstraction et vivait ma vie comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé . Étrangement , il n'en avait parler à personne . C'est ce qui me surprit le plus mais je restais toujours sur mes gardes des fois qu'il le gardait pour lui pour mieux le balancer plus tard . Mes coupures avaient cicatrisés et je m'en étais infligé beaucoup d'autre . En un mot , la vie reprenait son cours normal .

_ Lahey , te regardes ! Lâcha Timothée en fixant la rangée d'en face .

Je me retournais et croisais ses orbes bleues . Il ne détourna pas le regard au lieu de ça , il continuait à mes fixer . Je fronçais les sourcils et reporta mon intention sur Timothée .

_ Ignore le . Lui suggérais-je .

_ Ça va être difficile . Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt .

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe .

_ Parce qu'il vient par ici .

Je me tournais et tomba nez à nez avec Isaac . Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite sachant qu'il pouvait l'utiliser là maintenant contre moi et je retenais ma respiration .

_ Elena , on a besoin de parler . Déclara Isaac doucement .

Je respirais à nouveaux et le regardais confuse . Il voulait parler . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait parler et encore moins pourquoi il avait employé un ton aussi doux .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux , Lahey ? Demanda Timo sur ses gardes .

Isaac s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais je le devançais .

_ C'est bon , Timo . Répondis-je rassurante .

_ Je te ramène ? Proposa Isaac en fixant durement Timothée .

_ Ouais . Répondis-je incertaine en fermant mon casier .

Je pris mon sac en me tourna vers Timo et lui donna un sourire rassurant . Je ne voulais pas y aller mais je devais affronter Isaac . Je devais lui demander de ne rien dire . Si je pouvais avoir une chance de préserver mon secret aussi misérable que sa puisse paraître , je devais la saisir .

Je suivis Isaac jusqu'à la camaro et entrais dans l'habitacle en silence . Isaac me rejoignait peu de temps après et il mit le contact avant de se diriger sur les routes de Beacon Hills . Aucun de nous ne dit un mot . Je pouvais capturer des regard d'Isaac sur mes avant-bras et je les croisais sur ma poitrine pour les cacher . Je ne voulais pas être considéré comme un monstre et le jugement qu'Isaac pouvait porté sur moi m'inquiétais . Me concentrant un peu plus sur la route , je constatais que nous n'étions pas sur le chemin de la maison de Mark et Judith . Je dévisageais Isaac et voyait qu'il était concentrer sur la route . Ses mains étaient agrippé au volant et je pouvais dire par la couleur de ses phalanges qu'il était anxieux .

_ Ou est-ce que l'on va ? Demandais-je curieuse .

_ A mon ancienne maison . Répondit-il froidement .

Je le regardais incertaine . Je ne voyais pas ce que son ancienne maison avait en rapport avec moi me tailladé les veines .

Isaac s'arrêta devant son ancienne maison . Il jeta un regard sur la bâtisse de taille moyenne et un amas de souvenir resurgirent . Il avait obtenu la propriété à la mort de son père mais il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis cette fameuse nuit . Il avait toujours voulu la quitter et maintenant qu'il s'en était enfuit , il n'en avait aucune envie d'y revenir . Il était là pour montrer à Elena qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle traversait . Il avait vue les coupures fraîches sur son bras et par les nombreuses cicatrices , il savait que ce n'était pas ses premières . Il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose depuis . Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux , il ne cessait de revoir les bras d'Elena et son visage se déformé dans la douleur . Les larmes qui coulaient le long de son beau visage . Derek les avaient vues aussi et quand il était revenu ce soir là , ils avaient parlé d'Elena . Isaac ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille . Elle l'avait éviter durant les trois dernier jours et il voulait l'aider . Il ne voulait pas la laisser souffrir et il savait que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile . Il se souvenait quand son père avait abusé de lui , il aurait tout fait pour que personne ne découvre son secret et maintenant qu'il en était libérer , il voulait aider Elena à se libérer du sien . Le cas était différent mais il était tout aussi dangereux . Si ce n'est plus . Les entailles qu'il avait vu étaient profonde et elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se faire du mal .

_ Tu peux me faire confiance pour cette fois-ci ? Demanda Isaac sincère .

Il vit Elena le dévisagea incertaine mais elle hocha finalement la tête en signe d'accord . Il sortit de la camaro et Elena ne tarda pas à le suivre . Elle semblait totalement différente . Son audace et sa défense avait complètement disparu . En réalité , pour la première fois , il voyait à quel point elle était brisé . Il voulait lui prendre la main pour lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle mais décida de rester simplement derrière elle . Il ouvrit la maison vide et hésita un instant avant de passer le perron . Il entendait les pas d'Elena derrière lui et ses battements s'accélérèrent en même temps que les siens .

Je regardais la maison et remarquais à quel point elle semblait sans vie . Les meubles étaient tous recouvert de simple draps blancs et des amas de poussières jonchaient le sol . Isaac regarda par dessus son épaule et je lui donna un faible sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours là . J'avais vaguement entendu parler de l'histoire de sa famille l'année dernière quand il avait été accusé d'avoir tué son propre père et maintenant que j'étais dans sa maison ,je ne pouvais pas nié l'étrange ambiance qu'elle dégageait . Elle me rappelait beaucoup trop de mes anciennes maison d'accueil . Parfaite en un sens mais tellement imparfaite quand on y regardait de plus prêt . Il marchait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte blanche . Il se raidit et avait verrouiller son regard dessus . Je ne savais pas ce qui était derrière cette porte mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était vraiment pas bon .

_ Isaac ? Appelais-je doucement en posant ma main hésitante sur son épaule .

Il se contenta de me donner un sourire qui me parut le plus sombre qu'il ne m'ait jamais donner et tourna la poignée avant de pousser la porte .

_ Descend et tu trouvera un congélateur . Ouvre le . Dit-il d'une voix tremblante .

C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un d'aussi cassé , il ressemblait aucunement au Isaac que j'avais l'habitude de voir dans les couloirs du lycée . Même le Isaac paria du lycée , n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il me laissait voir cette partie de lui .

Je le dépassais en m'aventura sur le haut des escaliers . Je comprenais que s'était un sous-sol et je me retournais vers Isaac incertaine . Les battements de mon cœur martelaient contre ma poitrine et tout mes membres me disaient de courir aussi loin de cet endroit que possible . Mais quelque chose me disait quand je regardais Isaac que je devais pénétrer dans ce sous-sol . Je descendis marche après marche , le plus lentement que mon corps le permettait et quand j'aperçus le grand congélateur blanc mes membres se mirent à trembler . Je jetais un regard sur mes jambes et vérifiais qu'elle étaient encore assez viable pour continuer . La première chose que je vis quand je marchais vers le congélateur fut les marques de griffure sur le sol . Je l'aient regardais horrifié et reportais mon attention à l'étage . _Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ? Me demandais-je angoissé . _Je continuais mon ascension et je fus maintenant en face du congélateur . Je portais ma main tremblante sur le couvercle et pris une grande respiration avant de soulevé le couvercle .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haletais-je en laissant le couvercle retomber lourdement .

Je reculais et passa une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de sangloter . Le congélateur était remplit de marque de griffures et de sang séché . Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un avait pu être capable d'une telle cruauté . Je restais dans se sous-sol pendant au moins une demi-heure avant que je réussisse à me ressaisir . Je remontais les escaliers et constatais que Isaac avait quitter la maison . Je refis le chemin inverse et ferma doucement la porte d'entrée . Je vis qu'Isaac était appuyé contre la camaro et je ne savais pas comment réagir . Je marchais lentement jusqu'à lui et une fois que j'étais face à lui , je laissais mes émotions prendre le dessus et fit la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit . Je laissais mes bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et appuyais ma tête contre sa poitrine . Je sentis Isaac se raidirent à mon contact soudain mais il finit par se détendre et me rendre mon étreinte .

Je restais dans les bras d'Isaac sans bouger et laissais ses battements de cœur m'apaiser quand je me rappelais pourquoi nous étions là . Je me reculais inconfortablement et évitais son regard .

_ Je pense que je devrais rentrer . Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le côté passager .

J'ouvris la portière sans même attendre la réponse d'Isaac et attendit qu'il fasse la même chose . La trajet de retour était silencieux . Aucun de nous parlaient et je me sentais encore confuse quant à la raison pourquoi Isaac m'avait laisser découvrir son secret . Il avait eu un secret et il devait savoir que je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit découvert alors pourquoi me révéler ouvertement son secret et plus important encore pourquoi me le dire à moi de toute les personnes . Isaac garait la camaro devant la maison d'accueil et je jetais un regard pour voir si Judith ou même Mark étaient rentrer . Les lumières étaient éteintes et la maison semblait vide . Je me tournais vers Isaac et constatais qu'il m'observait . Je baissais la tête sur mes cuisses et commença à jouer nerveusement avec mes mains .

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demandais-je si bas que je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu .

_ Pour te montrer que tu n'es pas seule . Dit-il doucement .

Je le regardais confuse . _Seule ? _Bien que je comprenais le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu , il n'était en rien avec moi me tailladant les bras .

__ _Je comprends que tu as vécu des choses affreuses mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a avoir avec moi . Lâchais-je honnêtement .

__ _Si je t'ai montré ce que j'avais vécu s'est pour que tu comprenne que je sais par quoi tu passe . Tu as vécu des choses horribles mais la manière dont tu traverse cela n'est pas la bonne . Tu ne devrais pas te faire souffrir .

Je sentis une vague d'émotion me submergé . Je saisissais enfin où il venait en venir . Il pensait que j'étais une pauvre petite poupée brisé qui avait besoin de son aide pour lui donner bonne conscience . J'aurais du m'en douter que cela avait un but .

__ _Tu comptes dire ce que tu sais à quelqu'un ? Demandais-je abrupte .

__ _Quoi ? Demanda Isaac choqué .

__ _Tu m'as très bien entendu .

___ Non ... plus

__ _Alors nous en avons fini . Le coupais-je brusquement en me détachant .

__ _Quoi ? Attends ! Dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne .

Je posais mes yeux sur nos mains entrelacé et le fusillait du regard avant de détacher nos mains brutalement .

__ _Tu pensais quoi ? Criais-je maintenant . Que j'étais une pauvre petite suicidaire qui avait besoin d'aide ? Ajoutais-je en attendant une réponse . Tu sais quoi , je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide . Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne et encore moins de la tienne . Je ne suis pas une expérience que tu peux résoudre .

Il me regardait bouche bée et ne savait pas quoi dire . Je pouvais voir les émotions contradictoires se dessiner sur son visage et je pris sa surprise comme distraction pour sortir de la voiture .

Je me tenais maintenant appuyer sur la porte passager .

__ _Je vais te dire une chose . À partir de maintenant , tu vas m'ignorer et je ferais de même . Tu vas reprendre ta parfaite petite vie d'adolescent populaire et oublier ce que tu sais sur moi et je peux te promettre que j'en ferais de même pour toi .

Je n'attendis même pas qu'il réponde au lieu de ça , je flanquais la portière et me rua dans la maison et courus jusqu'à la chambre .

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et fit ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps . Je laissais la douleur me consumer et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues . Pour qui il se prenait . Il pensait peut-être que je voudrais de sa pitié . Moi , la suicidaire qui vivait dans des familles après familles . Moi qui avait été vendu par ses propres parents pour qu'ils obtiennent leur doses de crac . Moi qui avait été battu par de si nombreux pères et mère de mes familles d'accueil .

Isaac resta bouche bée à regarder et écouter Elena rentrer chez elle . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça . Mais encore c'était Elena Devidson dont il parlait . Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il ressentait de la pitié pour elle . C'était tout le contraire , il avait découvert ses derniers jours qu'il ressentait des soins et il s'inquiétait vraiment de son état . Quand il avait vu ses marques sur ses bras s'était comme si on lui avait infliger les pires souffrances . Cela avait fait remonter son passé douloureux et il voulait sincèrement être là pour elle . Lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui et surtout qu'elle arrête de se faire mal . La simple image d'elle entrain de s'infliger ses coupes lui tordait l'estomac . Isaac n'avait pas regretter de lui montrer ce qui s'était passé pour lui . Il savait qu'il pouvait la comprendre et il espérait qu'elle serait aussi capable mais apparemment elle était beaucoup plus fermé que lui l'était . Derek l'avait prévenue que certaines personnes ne souhaiteraient pas recevoir de l'aide et qu'il pensait qu'Elena était l'une d'elles mais Isaac ne voulait pas accepter un non comme réponse . Elena avait besoin d'aide même si elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte . Elle avait besoin de son aide . Autant qu'il voulait se résoudre à sa demande , il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vue et encore moins l'oublier elle . Pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnu pour l'instant , il se sentait lié à la jeune fille . Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui . Il se garait devant la maison Hales et il réalisait qu'il avait penser durant tout le chemin du retour . Quand il sortit , il sentit l'odeur de tout ses compagnons de meute lui indiquant qu'ils étaient tous là . Il sera une nouvelle fois seul tendit qu'ils seront tous réunit par paires et à ce moment il réalisait que de toute les personnes avec qui il voudrait être était Elena . Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance . Il voulait apprendre à la connaître , savoir la moindre de ses pensées . Elle semblait si complexe et si énigmatique . Cette fille était un mystère et il allait tout faire pour la découvrir . Malgré tout les efforts qu'elle fournira pour le repousser , il se devait de briser ses barrières et de la découvrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par voir l'ami qui résidait en lui .

Je me regardais dans mon miroir , mes cheveux étaient encore humide de ma douche matinal et essayais de repousser l'idée que j'allais devoir affronter le regard plein de pitié d'Isaac . Je n'en avais aucune envie mais à partir de maintenant je devrais avoir à faire avec . La nuit dernière avait ramené beaucoup de souvenir en moi et je n'avais pas cesser de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse et encore mon sommeil n'avait pas été de tout repos car je n'avais pas cesser de revoir ce congélateur blanc et les marques de sang et de griffes sur celui-ci . Je savais qu'il avait vécu lui aussi un traumatisme mais en aucun cas cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait me comprendre . Même si j'avais été abusé comme lui , nous n'avions rien de semblable . Isaac avait une vie parfaite . Des amis , en quelque sorte une grande famille et il avait réussit à passer à travers . Mais moi , je n'avais rien de tout ça . J'étais tout simplement seule et je devais survivre tout les jours . Tout les jours , je devais affronter les gens et les professeurs . Je devais écouter les cours que l'on voulait m'enseigner . Je devais faire comme si j'étais une adolescente de dix-sept ans tout a fait normale . Je faisais la même chose depuis que j'étais née . Je vivais dans l'ombre d'une vie parfaite . Acquiesçais et souriais quand on me le demandait et essayais de faire comme tout le monde . L'auto-mutilation avait été mon asile et maintenant que je m'y étais habitué , je ne pense pas que je puisse m'arrêter . Aussi dévastateur que cela puisse paraître , elle était la seule manière de m'échapper de cette vie de tourmente et de souffrance .

_ Elena ? Tout vas bien ? Appela Judith de derrière la porte de la salle de bain .

Je prenais une grande inspiration et vérifiais que mes manches recouvrait bien mes bras avant de sortir pour faire face à une Judith préoccupé .

_ Je vais bien . Mentis-je dans un sourire .

_ Très bien , je pensais que je pouvais te donner un tour au lycée aujourd'hui . Proposa-t-elle dans un sourire aimable .

Judith était la femme la plus agréable et la plus désintéressé que j'avais rencontrer durant ma courte existence . Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et même si je ne voulais pas le croire , une partie de moi savait qu'elle se souciait de moi . Elle était pas très grande , 1m55 tout au plus mais elle s'imposait si facilement par son éclat . Elle avait les cheveux blond caramel les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vue et des yeux couleur ocre . Je la regardais une dernière fois et passais devant elle .

Nous étions maintenant en chemin pour le lycée et seul la musique remplissait l'espace .

_ Alors comment c'est passé ta dernière session d'étude avec Isaac ? Demanda Judith en quittant la route des yeux pour me regarder un instant .

_ Oh … euh … ça n'a pas très bien fonctionner . On a penser que s'était mieux si on arrêtait là . Dis-je en me concentrant sur la route devant nous .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

_ Isaac et moi ne sommes pas de grand amis . Répondis-je honnêtement .

_ C'est dommage . Il me semblait être un gentil garçon .

_Sérieusement ? Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber l'affaire si facilement . _La voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée et je soupirais de soulagement . _Sauver par le gong ! _J'aperçus la suzuki de Timothée et me précipitais pour sortir . Je me retournais en tenant la porte et donna un sourire à Judith .

_ Merci de m'avoir emmené . La remerciais-je .

_ De rien . Oh , j'y pense tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ?

Je réfléchissais à la proposition et pensais que se serait bien . Si cela pouvait m'éviter de marcher alors pourquoi pas .

_ Sonne bon pour moi .

_ À ce soir . Dit-elle et sur ce elle tira en direction de son cabinet .

Je marchais en direction de mon casier et souriais faiblement car nous étions vendredi , ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas cours de Chimie . Je n'aurais pas à faire face à Isaac et ce fut un poids en moins pour moi .

Mes période de la matinée était fini et je devais passé par mon casier avant de prendre ma pause déjeuner . Quand je vis qu'Isaac n'était pas avec ses autres amis à son casier , je pensais qu'aujourd'hui allait vraiment être une bonne journée . J'ouvris la porte de mon casier et déposa mes livres dont je n'avais plus besoin quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi .

_ Timo ! Dis-je quand je pris connaissance de mon meilleur ami .

_ Comment ça va ?

_ Je vais bien et toi ?

_ Bien . Alors qu'est-ce que te voulais Lahey , hier ?

_ Rien d'important . Il voulait me parler des session d'études .

_ C'est un vrai débile . Pourquoi toute les filles du lycée sont après lui ? Demanda Timo en fusillant la rangée derrière moi du regard .

Je me tournais pour voir de qui il parlait et je vis Isaac parler avec deux jeunes filles totalement niaise sous son charme .

Je fronçais les sourcils et une vague de colère me submergea . Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais cela . Après tout ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelque chose pour Isaac . Je le détestait . J'avais toujours pensée qu'il était un simple idiot faisant partie de l'élite mais maintenant que je connaissais une partie sombre de sa vie , je ne pouvais pu le regarder du même œil .

_ Parce qu'il est plutôt beau . Répondis-je sans réfléchir .

_ Quoi ? Demanda Timo choqué .

_ Et bien , je suppose que c'est ce qu'elles pensent . Enfin , tu sais , je veux dire . Me rattrapais-je embarrassé .

Isaac qui entendait toute leurs conversations ne pus s'empêcher à tirer un grand sourire béat . Elena le trouvait plutôt beau même si elle avait essayer de se rattraper il pouvait dire que ses battements de cœur ne mentait pas .

_ Ouais et bien . Plutôt beau ou pas , il reste un débile de néandertal .

_ Il n'est pas débile . Le contrais-je presque instantanément .

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi ? Depuis quand je défendais Isaac Lahey . _

_ Who , je te demande pardon ?

_ Bon peut-être un peu mais il n'est pas aussi terrible que je pensais quand on apprend à le connaître un peu . Me rattrapais-je une nouvelle fois sans regarder Timo .

_ Ok , c'est définitif . Tu dois vraiment arrêter de traîner avec ce gars . Déclara Timo .

Je le regardais perplexe ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir et il me rendit un regard plein de sous-entendu .

_ Ce mec t'as carrément fais un lavage de cerveau . La Elena que je connaît , le déteste . Comme littéralement .

_ N'importe quoi . Bien sûr que je le déteste toujours . Secouais-je la tête dans un rire embarrassé .

_ Tu vois , je connais ce rire . Tu mens . Répondit Timo en agitant les bras .

_ Cesse tes bêtises et allons manger . Terminais-je en claquant la porte de mon casier plus fort que je voulais .

Isaac n'écoutait pas un seul mots des deux jeunes filles devant lui . Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était qu'Elena le trouvait attirant et qu'elle l'avait défendu . Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le réjouissait autant mais il n'allait pas se plaindre .

Il vit Elena et son stupide d'ami partir en direction de la cafétéria alors il ne prêta pas attention aux deux filles et se mis lui-même en marche pour déjeuner .

Il entra dans la salle bruyante et bondée d'élèves et se mit à la recherche d'Elena . Il la vit assise à une table prêt du mur avec l'idiot qui l'avait dénigré en face d'elle .

_ Elle te plaît ! Déclara une voix malicieuse le prenant par surprise .

Il se retourna vers son interlocutrice et vit que s'était tout simplement Allison . Il lui donna un sourire embarrassé et elle lui donna un sourire facétieux .

_ Elle à l'aire d'être une chouette fille . Tu devrais lui proposer de venir à la mêlée.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle me plaisait . Rétorqua Isaac sachant lui-même que s'était un horrible mensonge .

_ Oh , donc tu n'étais pas en train de regarder pour elle ? Répliqua Allison narquoise .

_ S'il te plaît . Cette fille est une vraie plaie .

Allison se moqua ouvertement mais ne rétorqua pas au lieu de cela , elle se contenta de marcher dans la queue pour obtenir sa nourriture . Isaac donna un dernier regard pour Elena et imitait Allison.

_ Donc tu viens me voir jouer à la mêlée dimanche ? Demanda Timothée plein d'espoir .

Je levais les yeux de mon livre de français et me moqua ouvertement de lui . Son sourire chutait et je gloussais encore plus .

_ Tu es sérieux ? Demandais-je amusé .

_ Arf . S'exclama Timo . Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas venir encourager comme toute les filles font ?

_ Premièrement , parce que regarder un match de Lacrosse est comme regarder un match de football européen , totalement inutile et incompréhensible pour moi et deuxièmement , parce que je ne suis pas comme toute ses filles . Rétorquais-je avec arrogance .

_ Qui n'est pas comme toute les autres filles ? Demanda une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille maintenant .

Je me raidis et jeta un coup d'œil sur Timothée . Il semblait furieux et abasourdi en même temps . Il fixait le siège à côté de moi et je tournais lentement la tête tout simplement pour découvrir qu'Isaac était assis à côté de moi .

_ Oh , je suis désolé . J'interrompais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire narquois .

_ Non . Répondis-je en même temps que Timo répondit ''Oui'' .

Timo me regardait abasourdi et je lui donnais un haussement d'épaule pour m'excuser .

_ Très bien . Fulmina-t-il en se levant brusquement .

_ Ou est-ce que tu vas? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Loin . Je tiens à garder mon cerveau intact . Rétorqua-t-il en fusillant Isaac qui le narguait dans un sourire .

Je ne pouvais même pas le rappeler car il était déjà partit avant même que je puisse dire un mot .

Je me tournais vers Isaac et lui donna un regard meurtrier auquel il sourit encore plus .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Rétorqua Isaac amusé .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que j'ai dit hier ? Étais-ce trop subtile pour toi ?

Il m'envoya un sourire ravageur et pour la première fois je remarquais à quel point il était vraiment beau .

_ J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et je me suis dit pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Rétorqua Isaac taquin .

_ Peut-être parce que je te l'ai demandé gentiment et que je ne le ferais pas deux fois .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Demanda-t-il amusé . Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si je ne t'écoute pas ?

Il me prenait totalement au dépourvu . D'habitude , les gens ne restait pas aussi longtemps . J'avais juste à leur donner une pique et ils partaient furieux mais lui comptait rester .

_ Bien . Dis-je en grincer des dents .

Il souriait victorieux et prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau . Je détournais le regard et fit comme si il n'était pas là . Je mordais dans ma pomme avec plus de mordant que je l'aurais voulu mais ce gars là avait le don de m'irriter . Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire partir et cela m'exaspérais au plus haut point . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il persévérait mais une partie de moi , voulait juste sauter de joie .

_ Alors . Il y a la mêlée dimanche , tu comptes venir ? Demanda Isaac rompant la tension palpable entre nous .

Je voulais lui rire au nez comme je l'avais fait avec Timothée mais une partie de moi repensais vraiment à l'idée de venir car s'était Isaac qui me l'avait demander . J'étais tellement troublé par mes émotions contradictoires que je choisissais de continuer à l'ignorer quand je l'entendis soupirer , je me tournais vers lui .

_ Tu vas vraiment m'ignorer pendant tout le repas ?

_ C'était l'idée . Répondis-je automatiquement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en même temps que je m'appuyais sur le dossier de la chaise en plastique .

_ Tu es impossible , tu sais ça ?

_ Et bien tu es libre de partir ! Répliquais-je sarcastique .

_ Pas avant que tu m'aie dit que tu venais au match . Rétorqua Isaac en s'approchant de moi de sorte que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage .

_ Pourquoi ça t'importe autant ? Demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui à mon tour .

Un sourire séduisant se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées et il m'observa de ses grand yeux bleu .

_ Tu viens voir le match ? Insista-t-il toujours souriant .

Je réalisais que nous étions vraiment proche alors je me reculais embarrassé et je sentis mes joues devenir rouge . Je passais une main sur ma joue pour me cacher et cherchais n'importe où sauf à Isaac . Je remarquais que tout les regards étaient focalisé sur nous et je me raclais la gorge encore plus gêné .

_ Tout le monde nous regarde . Dis-je timidement .

_ Et bien qu'ils nous regardent . Se fichait Isaac .

_ Tu ne vas pas partir tant que tu n'aura pas ce que tu veux , je me trompes ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Exacte.

_ Bien , je vendrais peut-être à ce fichu match . Cédais-je dans un sourire malgré moi .

_ Peut-être n'est pas un oui . Objecta Isaac malicieux .

_ Tu es sérieux ? Rétorquais-je éberlué .

_ Tu as juste à dire oui .

_ Bien . Je viendrais . M'exclamais-je en levant les mains en signe d'exaspération .

_ Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile . Se moqua Isaac en se levant .

_ Tu vois ce n'était pas difficile . Répéta Elena en faisant une mine renfrogné .

Isaac ne pus s'empêcher de rire et un sentiment de victoire le submergea . Elle allait venir au match . Il avait senti son souffle chaud et son cœur avait sauter plusieurs battements . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la simple idée qu'Elena viendrait au match pour le voir le réjouissait au plus profond de lui . Elle n'avait pas acceptée tout de suite comme il s'en doutait et il doit avouer que cela avait été d'autant plus divertissant de la convaincre de venir . Il commençait à aimer de plus en plus son impertinence .

Après mon périple du déjeuner , la journée avait passé en un éclaire . Je me demandais encore comment Isaac avait réussi à me convaincre de venir à la mêlée . J'avais toujours détesté Lacrosse et même si Timothée m'avait toujours demandé de venir le voir joué ne serais-ce qu'à l'une de ses pratique , j'avais toujours refuser . Alors je ne comprenais toujours pas comment un simple et stupide garçon comme Isaac m'avait convaincu d'aller à un match . Peut-être que Timo avait raison , Isaac m'avait laver le cerveau . Je souriais à ma propre stupidité et marchais en direction du parking pour attendre Judith . J'aperçus Isaac et sa troupe se réunir autour de la camaro et j'évitais le plus possible de regarder dans leur direction . Je m'arrêtais sur le trottoir et serrais mon sac contre ma poitrine en regardant de droite à gauche si je voyais un signe du SUV gris métallisé . Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir accepter le tour de Judith quand je vis la camaro noir brillante s'arrêter devant moi . La vitre conducteur se baissa révélant un Isaac tout sourire . Je le regardais méfiante et mon regard se porta sur les autres personnes dans la voiture .

_ Besoin d'un tour ? Demanda Isaac tout sourire .

_ Non , merci . Répondis-je sèchement faisant rire les autres .

_ Tu es sûr ?

Je tournais la tête au son d'un moteur et fus immédiatement soulagé quand je reconnu le SUV de Judith .

_ Absolument sûr . Dis-je dans un sourire arrogant avant de marcher vers le SUV .

Je montais dans le siège passager et fus accueillis par une Judith tout sourire . Elle se tourna vers la route et je remarquais que la camaro noir était toujours devant nous . Je m'attachais en soupirant et Judith me donna un regard perplexe .

_ Tu les connais ? Demanda Judith en suivant la voiture de devant .

_ C'est la voiture d'Isaac . Dis-je lasse .

_ Oh , c'est une très belle voiture . S'exprima-t-elle .

_ Un peu trop ostentatoire à mon goût .

Je regardais le rétroviseur d'Isaac et fronça les sourcils . J'aurais jurer qu'il avait rit à mon commentaire comme si il m'avait entendu . Seulement , ce n'était pas possible . J'étais dans la voiture juste derrière lui et il était à plusieurs mètres . Je secouais la tête pour m'évacuer cette folle idée de mon esprit . J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir . Il avait sûrement du rire à l'une des blagues pourri d'un des ses amis .

_ Tout vas bien , Elena ? Questionna Judith soucieuse .

_ O-ouais . Juste un peu fatigué .

_ Heureusement , que c'est le week-end , alors . Se réjouit-elle .

_ Ouais . Dis-je pensivement en tournant une mèche de cheveux avec mes doigts .

_ Des projets ?

_ Rien de définitif . Répondis-je en regardant la camaro tourné en direction de la préserve .

_ Parfait , car demain nous avons une surprise pour toi . S'exclama Judith enthousiaste.

_ Une surprise ? Répétais-je méfiante .

_ Non , non . Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire avouer .

_ Très bien . Dis-je gaiement me laissant avoir par l'humeur contagieuse de Judith .

C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien avec un adulte et j'avais vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait arriver . Toutes mes anciennes familles d'accueil avaient littéralement craint mais avec Judith et Mark , je me rendais compte que je pourrais vraiment m'habituer et peut-être même les aimer . En tout cas , Judith car Mark était très occupé par son emploi et nous n'avions pas encore eu vraiment le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître . Pour la première fois dans toute ma vie , je n'avais pas envie de fuir loin . Je voulais juste me laisser porter et voir ce qui pourrait arriver . Je voulais vraiment découvrir plus la personnalité de Judith et Mark . Bon sang , je voulais même découvrir celle d'Isaac .


	6. Achat et mêlée

**VI**

Je dormais paisiblement quand des coups retentirent contre la porte de ma chambre . J'ouvris les yeux et fus immédiatement aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers ma fenêtre . Je grognais et pris ma couette pour me recouvrir le visage . Une chose était sûr , je n'étais pas du matin. Judith qui avait probablement entendu mon grognement entra dans la chambre mais quand j'entendis un rire rauque , je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Judith mais Mark .

_ À les adolescents . Se moqua Mark . Lève-toi c'est une grande journée pour toi . Dit-il plein d'entrain .

Je rejetais ma couvertures et le regardais perplexe .

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse .

_ Oh , non . Ne compte pas sur moi pour vendre la mèche . Judith me tuerait pour ça . Répondit Mark dans un sourire .

_ Est-ce que je dois m'habiller d'une certaine façon ? Demandais-je inquiète maintenant .

Je n'avais jamais été très friand des surprises sûrement parce qu'elles annonçaient jamais rien de bon. La dernière surprise que j'avais eu était pour mon seizième anniversaire . Mon ancienne mère d'accueil m'avait préparer une fête surprise seulement ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit était que je servirais de strip-teaseuse pour s'est invités . Ce jours-là , avait été l'une de mes nombreuses fugues . J'avais réussi à m'enfuir par la fenêtre de derrière avant que je doivent exhibé mon corps dans une simple culotte et un soutien-gorge . Je savais que j'avais eu en quelque sorte de la chance car je n'avais jamais été abusé sexuellement mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passer ce jours-là si je n'avais pas fui .

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il faut s'habiller pour l'occasion mais met quelque chose de jolie si tu en a envie. Répondit Mark après avoir réfléchit .

_ Bien . Dis-je simplement .

Mark repartit en direction de ma porte et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'arrêter .

_ Oh , Mark . Appelais-je .

Il fit volte-face et attendait que je continu . Je me balançais nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre ne savant plus si je devais dire ma pensée maintenant .

_ Euh … j-j-je voulais vous remercier pour ce que Judith et toi faites pour moi . Je sais qu'avoir une adolescente à problème n'était pas ton premier choix mais je vous remercie vraiment pour essayer avec moi . Exprimais-je en me mordant la lèvres nerveusement .

_ Tu n'as pas à nous remercier . Tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant et je veux que tu saches que même si j'avais des réticences au début , je ne regrette aucunement de t'avoir avec nous . Oh , et une adolescente à problème ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler . Finit-il dans un sourire avant de sortir .

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer à ses mots et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres . Je marchais jusqu'à ma penderie et en sortit un jean rouge et une chemise blanche avec des boutons doré . Je fis mon petit rituel du matin et je me retrouvais maintenant en face de ma vanité . Je brossais mes cheveux mèches par mèches et inspectais mon reflet . J'avais plutôt une belle peau légèrement halé et des lèvres rosé . Je n'avais jamais mis de maquillage même si Judith m'avait acheté des dizaines de crayons , mascara et autre artifice en tout genre . Je marchais jusqu'au placard ou j'avais rangée les produits de produits et les regardaient hésitantes . Après réflexion , je pouvais bien me permettre un peu de féminité et puis cela ne pourrait pas me faire de mal . Je fis un léger trait d'eye-liner noir et le compléta avec un mascara effet faux-cils . Je voulais paraître aussi naturel que possible alors je restais aux yeux et étonnement le rendu me plaisait . J'entendis mon ventre gargouillé bruyamment alors je me précipitais dans la cuisine où Mark et Judith étaient déjà attablé . À peine , je m'asseillais que Judith me fit sursauter avec un petit cri .

_ Oh mon dieu , elle a mit du maquillage ! S'exclama-t-elle euphorique .

Mark ria de l'explosion de sa femme et je ne pus que me joindre à eux . C'était vraiment plaisant de se sentir comme une famille . J'avais encore mes propres réticences mais en profiter un peu n'avait jamais fait de mal à personnes et passer du temps avec eux étaient vraiment agréable .

Une fois que nous avions fini tout les trois notre petit-déjeuner/déjeuner étant donné que Mark m'avait réveillé à midi , les deux adultes se levèrent en même temps . Judith ressemblait à une enfant de cinq ans lors d'un matin de noël tellement elle était excité . Je ne savais pas qu'elle surprise , ils m'avaient réservé mais cela avait vraiment l'air de réjouir Judith .

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que Judith nous fasse une crise cardiaque . Suggéra Mark en prenant les clés du SUV .

_ Je pense aussi . Ajoutais-je en regardant la femme très énervé .

_ Cesser de vous moquez de moi vous deux . Dit-elle enthousiaste en mettant son manteau .

Je montais à l'arrière et Mark s'engagea dans les petites rues de Beacon Hills . Je me concentrais sur le paysage alentours pendant que Judith et Mark avaient une conversation sur leurs travail respectifs.

Après environ un trajet de vingt minutes , Mark gara la voiture devant un concessionnaire automobile . Judith et Mark se retournèrent vers moi tout sourire et je leurs donnais un regard confus .

_ Tu es vraiment lente quand tu veux ! S'exclama Judith .

_ Vous allez changer de voiture ? Demandais-je incrédule .

Mark riait de ma remarque tendit que Judith semblait agacé par mon ignorance . Ils ne répondirent pas au lieu de cela ils descendirent et je les suivaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment . Nous avions à peine mis un pied dans le magasin que déjà un rapace de vendeur nous avait abordé .

_ Bonjours , bienvenue chez volkswagen ! Dit-il tout sourire .

_ Bonjour . Répondit Judith agréable .

_ Alors qu'elle type de modèle souhaitez-vous voir ?

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondit Mark . C'est pour ma fille Elena . Dit-il en se tournant vers moi dans un sourire .

Je gelais instantanément . Venait-il de m'appeler sa fille ? Et pire encore , venait-il de dire qu'ils m'offraient une voiture ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire . J'étais tout simplement bouche bée .

_ Elena ? Appela Judith concernée .

_ Vo-vous m'achetez une voiture ? Bégayais-je les yeux écarquillé .

_ Et bien à moins que tu souhaites continuer à te rendre au lycée à pied . Répondit Mark .

_ J-j-je peux pas accepter .

_ Oh mais bien sûr que oui . Déclara Judith en m'empoignant par le bras . Et si on allait voir les décapotables .

Judith était totalement tombé en amour avec une New bettles rouge flamboyante décapotables . Elle ne cessait de me dire qu'elle était parfaite pour moi et elle n'avait pas arrêter d'essayer de me convaincre que s'était celle qu'il me fallait . Personnellement , je la détestait . Elle était tout à fait aux antipodes de moi . Heureusement , Mark avait un meilleur goût en voiture et il comprit vite que ce n'était pas mon style . Il m'emmenait du côté des SUV et je me mis à la recherche de mon futur bébé . Je m'étais finalement remis de mes émotions et avait accepter l'idée qu'ils m'offraient une voiture grâce à un compromis . Mark avait accepter que je paye une partie avec le peu d'héritage que j'avais touché à la mort de mes parents même si cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Judith . Je regardais les plusieurs modèles que le vendeur me présentais quand je tombais littéralement en amour avec un Volkswagen Taigun 3 gris métallisé . Je regardais le prix et grimaçais . Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse en payer une partie avec le si peu d'économie que j'avais .

_ Très bon , choix ! S'exclama Mark en me rejoignant .

_ Dommage qu'il soit hors budget . Dis-je en m'apprêtant à regarder les autres modèles .

_ Nous voudrions l'essayer . Exigea Mark me prenant au dépourvu .

_ Mais je viens dire …

_ Je sais mais elle est dans le budget que nous avions prévu alors ne te fais pas prier et essaye-le !

J'hésitais en me mordant la lèvres inférieur puis décidais que faire un tour ne me ferais pas de mal . En revenant au magasin , je regrettais de l'avoir essayer car il était tout simplement parfait . Très facile à conduire et confortable . J'étais en totale fusion avec se petit bijoux . Je n'avais jamais été très automobile mais encore s'était parce que je n'avais jamais pensée que je puisse obtenir une voiture avant mes vingt-uns ans .

_ Nous la prenons . Décréta Mark m'attirant un regard ébahit .

Judith et Mark se moquèrent de mon expression puis se retournèrent très sérieux face au vendeur .

_ Excellent choix , nous allons faire les papiers dans ce cas .

Pendant que Judith et Mark faisait les papiers , je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ma nouvelle voiture . J'allais vraiment avoir quelque chose comme un vrai adolescent normal et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée de conduire ce bijoux . Mark avait raison , s'était une grande journée pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais les remercier assez pour ce qu'ils avaient fait . Ils m'avaient non seulement acheté une voiture mais ils avaient également remplacé mon mauvais souvenir d'une surprise par quelque chose d'incroyable . Quand ils sortirent du bureau , je ne pus m'abstenir de laisser mes émotions parler et pour une fois dans un temps long , j'embrassais chaleureusement des adultes . Ils furent surpris au début puis ils me rendirent mon étreinte avec chaleur .

_ Alors tu veux peut-être rentrée à la maison dans ta voiture ? Proposa Mark en me tendant les clé .

Prise par l'euphorie , je lui pris les clé des mains et monta aussitôt dans le SUV . Quand je fus au volant une idée me vint à l'esprit et je baissais ma vitre pour prévenir Mark et Judith .

_ Je vais aller montrer ma nouvelle voiture à un ami . Dis-je en pensant à Timo .

_ Passe le bonjour à Isaac pour moi . Cria Judith me prenant par surprise .

_Bien sûr , il était la seule personne qu'elle avait rencontrer et ses derniers jours , il avait beaucoup afflué dans ma vie . _

Elle n'attendit pas que je réponde car elle était déjà dans le SUV . Je leur donnais une vague et mis le moteur avant de rouler en direction de la maison de Timothée .

J'avais passé le reste de mon samedi après midi avec Timo et rouler une bonne partit de tout mon dimanche . J'étais à présent dans ma chambre et sur mon lit . J'avais finalement accepté de qualifié cette pièce comme mienne depuis que je pensais à la possibilité de rester . Je lisais un magasine quand je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil . Je vis qu'il était bientôt dix-huit heures et pensais à la mêlée qui commençait dans environ une heure . J'avais réfléchis à l'idée d'y aller durant tout le week-end et je n'étais toujours pas sûr de mon choix . Je n'en avais même pas parler à Timo même si il avait insister pour savoir ce que Isaac me voulait . Je levais les yeux de mon livre et regardais ma penderie . Après tout , j'avais une toute nouvelle voiture et aller à la partie serait une occasion de conduire . De plus , je pourrais voir Isaac qui même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute , m'avait manqué . Décidant que je devais reprendre ma vie en main , je me levais et pris un jean skinny noir avec des fermetures dorée sur les chevilles et un léger pull rose pâle . Je marchais jusqu'à mon miroirs et appliqua le même maquillage que j'avais fait la veille quand mon regard se posa sur les nombreux glosses . Je pesais le pour et le contre et décidais que je pouvais me permettre . Je badigeonnais mes lèvres du liquide brillant rosé et remua les lèvres ensemble pour l'étaler . Quand je me considérais enfin prête , je sortis de ma chambre puis m'arrêta sur le seuil de ma porte . Je retournais dans ma chambre et retira un des sacs de Macy que Judith m'avait acheté . Je sortis la veste en cuir et l'enfilais .

Une fois en bas , je passais par le salon pour prévenir Mark et Judith de ma sortie . Je l'ai trouvais tout les deux enlacé devant la télé . Je fis un léger raclement de gorge pour les arrêter leur baiser dégoûtant et m'appuyais sur le canapé .

_ Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais à la mêlée .

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Judith enthousiaste .

_ Amuse toi bien . Dit Mark avec un clin d'œil .

_ Ouais , vous aussi ! Dis-je en mimant des baiser en même temps que j'enfilais mes bottines de combat .

J'entendis leurs rires en sortant et je montais dans mon SUV . J'allumais la radio et me détendis .

Quand j'arrivais au lycée , le jeu était déjà commencer , je me garais et verrouillait la voiture .

Isaac était déjà dans le jeu depuis une bonne demi-heure et il n'y avait aucun signe d'Elena . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être terriblement déçu . Il aurait pensée qu'elle viendrait . Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans les gradins à sa recherche mais chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers eux , il ne voyait que ses amis et certains supporter en folie . Il retournait dans le jeu mais il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à jouer quand un joueur de l'équipe adverse lui prit aussi facilement la balle . Il entendit l'entraîneur lui crier dessus mais il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu . Il se sentait idiot pour pensée qu'elle avait vraiment accepté . Il l'avait même dit aux autres depuis qu'Allison avait vendu la mèche qu'elle viendrait mais maintenant Jackson ne cessait de faire des remarques sur le fait qu'elle lui avait poser un lapin et sa colère devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable . L'arbitre siffla pour signifier qu'ils devaient remettre la balle en jeu et Jackson vint à sa rencontre .

_ Alors Lahey toujours pas de petite-amie ? Se moqua-t-il .

_ Va te faire foutre .

_ En fait , je crois qu'elle ait venue ! Intervenu Scott en faisant signe vers les gradins .

Isaac se tourna instantanément et il la vit passer entre des gens pour s'asseoir . Aussitôt, un sourire passa ses lèvres . Elle était venu et elle semblait encore plus belle que la dernière fois . Elle avait quelque chose de différent et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que s'était . Il voulait le savoir . Il sentit son corps se réchauffer quand elle le remarqua et lui donna un sourire rayonnant en même temps qu'une vague timide à laquelle il répondit allègrement .

Elle s'asseyait et Isaac se remit dans le match .

J'étais assis entre plusieurs partisans des cyclones et je cherchais le terrain pour Timothée mais je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre à la place . Je vis le numéro quatorze et mon cœur fit une embardée . Je constatais qu'il me regardait alors je lui donnais un sourire et une vague pour le saluer . Mon corps se réchauffait immédiatement quand il me rendit ma vague . Je pouvais voir toute ses fidèles groupies me fusiller du regard mais je m'en fichais totalement . Le jeu reprit son cours et de ce que je pouvais voir sur le tableau d'affichage nous étions entrain de perdre .

Plus le jeu avançait et plus je pouvais dire qu'Isaac était vraiment un très bon joueur . Il avait déjà marqué trois but et il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout donné . Il était devenue l'homme à abattre durant le jeu et tout ses adversaires semblait vouloir le détrôner .

Il réceptionnait la balle et se mit à courir en direction du but adverse quand deux des joueurs de l'autre équipe se ruèrent sur lui . L'impact était si puissant qu'il résonnait dans tout le terrain et je poussais un petit cris inquiète pour Isaac. Tout le monde se ruèrent pour analyser les dégâts et je dus mettre toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas me ruer sur le terrain pour m'assurer par moi-même qu'Isaac était bien . Pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité , le coach et l'équipe médicale restèrent autour des garçons sur le sol et je me mangeais nerveusement les ongles en attente . Finalement , le coach siffla pour signaler la reprise du jeu et je fus estomaque quand je vis qu'Isaac était sur ses deux pied en bonne santé .

C'était surréaliste , j'avais entendu l'impact , il aurait du au moins avoir quelque chose de cassé mais non il semblait parfaitement bien . Il se tourna vers moi et je m'arrêtais de rongée mes ongles pensant être pris sur le faite .

Le jeu repris son cours sans autre trop grave incident et Isaac marqua le but de la victoire . Toute la foule se leva et acclamait le joueur de la soirée . Ils se mirent tous à descendre pour féliciter les joueurs et j'attendis que ma rangée soit vide pour sortir à mon tour . Je sautais sur l'herbe et cherchais pour Timothée quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me fit me retourner .

_ Hey , Lahey ! Le saluais-je .

_ Tu es venu . Se réjouit-il arrogant .

_ Et bien , j'ai eu une nouvelle voiture alors cela me semblait être une bonne déconvenue pour l'utiliser .

_ Oh , ouais . Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça . S'exclama Isaac taquin .

_ Pour quoi d'autre sinon ? Demandais-je marchant dans son jeu .

_ Peut-être parce que je te l'ai demander . Rétorqua Isaac avec audace .

_ Ça a peut-être penché dans la balance . Répondis-je honnêtement le prenant au dépourvu .

Un grand sourire joueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et je fus captivé par ses grand yeux bleu avant de poser mon regard sur ses lèvres rosés . Je me mordais la lèvres inférieur pas de nervosité mais de désir quand je fus projeter en avant m'obligeant à tomber littéralement sur Isaac . Il me rattrapa par les épaules se souvenant de mes blessures et je posais mes mains sur son torse . Je relevais les yeux et croisais une nouvelle fois son regard , son sourire avait grandit et je sentis les battements de mon cœur devenir frénétique puis il s'arrêta quand une fille apparut au bras d'Isaac .

_ Hey , c'est le joueur de la soirée . S'exclama-t-elle langoureusement .

Je fus ébahit par la manière dont elle le draguait ouvertement devant moi . S'était comme si je n'étais même pas présente . Me sentant de trop je me détachais d'Isaac et reculais pour laisser toute la place à la fille .

_ Tu as été grand ce soir ! Dis-je à Isaac avant de me mêlée à la foule à la recherche de timo .

Isaac regardait Elena partir et il voulait grogner sur la jeune blonde devant lui pour avoir rompu son moment avec elle . Il avait réussi à l'approcher et elle avait tout gâcher .

Il poussa la fille devant lui et chercha la tête brune dans la foule mais elle était déjà avec le garçon qu'elle appelait Timothée . Il avait appris seulement ce soir qu'il faisait lui aussi partit de l'équipe de crosse . Il poussa un grognement quand il le vit étreindre Elena et voulait le frapper pour simplement l'avoir touché . Ce devrait être lui qu'elle étreint pas ce gamin dégingandé . Il avait remarqué à quel point ils étaient proche et il pouvait sentir ce que le perdant ressentait pour elle . Si pour elle s'était de la pure amitié lui en revanche était totalement en amour avec elle .

_ Hey , Isaac , tu viens ! Appela Scott en lui faisant signe vers les vestiaires .

_ Ouais , j'arrive . Cria Isaac en même temps qu'il marcha à contre-coeur vers les vestiaires .

J'étreignais Timo et le félicitais pour le match de ce soir car même si j'avais beaucoup regarder Isaac, Timo jouait aussi sur la première ligne et il était plus censé que je vienne encouragé mon meilleur ami .

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ? Demanda Timo surpris par ma présence .

_ J'ai changé d'avis . Criais-je pour qu'il puisse m'entendre malgré les bavardages de la foule .

_ Tu as l'air différente . Dit-il mécontentant .

_ Tu dis ça comme si s'était mal . Dis-je vexé .

_ Non ,non . C'est juste que tu ressemble à Allison , Lydia et Erica comme ça .

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Quoi ?

_ Ce doit être la veste en cuir .

_ Tout le monde porte des veste en cuir . Répondis-je consterné par sa remarque .

_ Tout le monde mais pas toi .

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Mais non , je te taquine . Rétorqua Timo même si je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il le pensait vraiment .

_ Ok , hum tu as besoin d'un tour ?

_ Non , c'est bon j'ai ma moto .

_ Ok , bon et bien je vais rentrer alors . Bye , Timo . Concluais-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue .

Je marchais en direction de ma voiture et quand je vis le SUV gris , je le déverrouillait . J'ouvris la portière et m'apprêtais à monter dedans quand j'entendis mon nom . Je me retournais et ne vis autre qu'Isaac courant dans ma direction .

_ Who , chouette voiture . S'exclama-t-il en regardant le SUV .

_ Ouais , merci . Dis-je en rougissant .

Je prenais conscience d'Isaac et vit qu'il était encore humide de sa douche . L'odeur de l'eau de Cologne était plus forte et plus enivrante . Certaines de ses boucles blondes sables pendaient sur son front . Je l'entendis se racler la gorge et je réalisais que j'étais entrain de le regarder . Je baissais mes yeux sur le sol et ramenais une de mèches derrière mon oreille timidement .

_ Moi et mes amis comptes aller manger une pizza , tu veux venir ? Proposa-t-il gaiement .

Je regardais les amis qu'ils pointaient du doigt et reconnu toute sa petite bande habituelle . Je sentis mes nerfs se tordre .

_ Oh , je ne pense pas qu'ils vont apprécié que je sois là . Dis-je timidement .

_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi et puis j'ai envie que tu sois là , ils n'auront qu'a faire avec .

_ Toi ? Demandais-je méfiante . Pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois là ?

_ Et bien , parce que je veux fêter la victoire avec mes amis et tu en fais partie !

_ Oh , je ne crois pas qu'on peux se qualifié d'ami . Le contrais-je sarcastique .

_ Oh , juste accepte sans broncher pour une fois . Dit-il exaspérer .

_ Bien , ou c'est ?

_ Tu te souviens du restaurant de la dernière fois ?

_ Oh , j'en ai un vague souvenir . Dis-je pour le taquiner .

_ Ha ! Ha ! Contente toi de venir . Dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis .

Je montais dans le SUV et mis le contact avant de me diriger vers le restaurant . Quand j'arrivais devant l'enseigne je vis Isaac et son groupe entrer et je me garais assez loin de la camaro ainsi que les motos des jumeaux avant de couper le moteur . Je restais là à regarder l'enseigne sans bouger . S'était comme si j'étais pétrifié . Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté . Je n'avais aucune envie de traîner avec ces gens . Je l'ai avait détester une bonne partie de mon lycée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais pas simplement refuser . Je n'étais pas comme eux . Timothée avait raison , j'avais l'air différente . J'essayais d'être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas . Je m'étais habillé , coiffée et même maquiller . J'avais une voiture luxueuse et je devenais en quelque sorte ami avec Isaac mais je ne serais jamais comme eux . Mes cicatrices étaient là pour le prouver . Je m'appuyais sur le volant et poussa un soupir .

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Chuchotais-je pour moi-même .

Je pris une grande inspiration et retirai les clé de la voiture de la serrure et me pressa pour descendre avant que je face demi-tour .

Je marchais d'un pas déterminé pour me donner du courage mais je pouvais entendre les battements irréguliers de mon cœur .

Je passais la porte et la sonnette signalant un client retentit . Le visage d'Isaac s'illumina à ma vue et je me détendis un peu . Il se leva et vint à ma rencontre .

_ Tu sais que tu as de sérieux problème de timing ?

_ Je suis là non ! Répondis-je nerveuse .

_ Hey , ça va bien se passé .

_ Parle pour toi .

Il leva sa main et je la regardais perplexe avant de remonter à ses yeux .

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es impossible . Lâcha-t-il en prenant ma main et me tira vers leurs tables .

_ Hey , Elena . Héla Stiles gaiement .

_ Hey , Stiles . Dis-je embarrassé .

_ Viens assis-toi . Proposa Stiles en se décalant vers Scott pour me laisser de la place .

Je lâchais la main d'Isaac et m'asseya à côté de Stiles . Je sentis tout les regards des autres sur moi et j'avais l'impression de passer au détecteur de mensonge . Je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie . Un silence gêné s'installa et je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts en évitant tout les regards qui étaient sur moi . Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite et j'étais presque sûr que si je continuais comme ça , j'allais me rompre une artère .

_ J'aime beaucoup ta veste . Lâcha Lydia en brisant le silence pesant .

_ Oh , ouais , merci . Judith me l'a offert . Dis-je timidement .

_ Judith ? Demanda Lydia .

_ Ma … euh …

_ Elle est la femme de Mark le collègue de mon père et elle est également celle qui a pris Elena . Me sauva Stiles .

_ Ouais , voilà . Elle est ce qu'il a dit . Dis-je en accord .

_ Comment va Mark ? Demanda Stiles en essayant de faire la conversation .

_ Il va bien et le Shérif ?

_ Oh , il va très bien quand il n'a pas besoin de te réprimander . Lâcha Stiles inconsciemment .

_ Stiles ! Gronda Scott en le frappant sur le ventre .

Tous le monde se mirent à me regarder comme ci Stiles avait dit la pire des choses .

Étrangement , je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'imbécillité de Stiles et le visage des autres prenant tout le monde au dépourvu . Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle et je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire .

_ Désolé . M'excusais-je. C'est juste que vous devriez voir vos têtes en ce moment .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux avec audace .

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec moi . Je suis sûr que Stiles vous a déjà raconter tout les détails de ma vie .

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il agité.

_ Oh , je sais pas comme de la façon que tu a dit à Isaac où j'habitais .

_ Quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne lui avait pas dit . Déclara Stiles consterné .

_ En fait , il ne me l'avait pas dit .

_ Oh , grillé . S'indigna Stiles .

Une jeune femme s'arrêta devant notre table les bras chargé de pizza et elle les déposa sur la table . Ils prirent chacun leurs pizza et je réalisais que j'étais arriver trop tard pour commandé . La serveuse se tourna vers moi et me demanda ce que je voulais manger .

_ Je vais partager avec elle . La coupa Isaac en me donnant un sourire .

Je lui rendis son sourire et me tourna vers la serveuse .

_ Je vais faire comme il dit . Je pourrais juste avoir un sprite , s'il vous plaît .

_ Je reviens tout de suite .

Il tendit la boite vers moi et je me servis une part de pizza et pris une bouchée . Je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point j'avais faim jusqu'à ce que mon ventre en redemande . Nous mangions tous goulûment et j'écoutais les conversations alentours en silence . Finalement , ils n'étaient pas si désagréable . Mise à part Jackson mais il avait toujours été une douche . Je finis même par être totalement détendu . Je comprenais que la plupart d'entre-eux étaient des couples et que les seules célibataires étaient Aiden et Isaac se que je ne comprenais pas car ils étaient absolument à tomber . Bien sûr , j'avais ma propre petite règle personnelle sur les petit-ami mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de pouvoir regarder . Quand je suis entrer au lycée , j'avais vue tout ses couples d'hormonaux se former et à quel point ils étaient proche . Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être aussi proche de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne découvre mon secret alors j'avais instauré la règle de ne pas avoir de petit-ami jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité . Timo était le seul au courant à propos de ma petite règle et il avait toujours fait enn sorte que je l'a respecte .

_ Elena ? Tu es avec nous ? Demanda Stiles en agitant la main devant mes yeux .

_ Oh , euh … oui . Dis-je en revenant à la réalité .

_ Alors , toi et ce gars de l'équipe de crosse êtes ensemble ? Demanda Aiden intrigué .

_ Qui ? Timo ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Timo ? Demanda Stiles .

_ Oh , ouais , pardon . Timothée ?

_ Ouais , voilà . Conclut Aiden .

_ Oh , non , non . Nous avons été dans la même famille d'accueil et depuis il est mon meilleur ami .

_ Donc , tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? Demanda Lydia en feignant un ton outragé .

_ Exact .

_ Je ne te crois pas . Rétorqua Aiden .

_ Et bien me crois pas .

_ Avec des jambes pareilles ? Demanda Aiden en faisant du rentre-dedans .

J'entendis un grognement venant de la poitrine d'Isaac et je le regardais éberlué . Apparemment , les autres l'avait aussi entendu mais cela semblait plus grave pour eux . Ils échangèrent tous des regards entre moi et Isaac et je me sentais tout un coup très mal à l'aise .

Je voulais demander à Isaac si je l'avais bien entendu mais me ravisa de peur de paraître pour une folle . C'est vrai après tout , qui grognait ?

_ Petite règle personnelle . Lâchais-je en me retournant vers Aiden .

_ Me dit pas que tu fais partie d'une communauté vierge ?

_ Non . C'est juste une sorte de pacte que j'ai fait quand j'étais plus jeune , voilà tout .

_ Qu'elle pacte ? Demanda Isaac soudain intéressé .

_ Ce n'est pas important . Répondis-je embarrassé maintenant .

_ Pas moyen que tu te défile , Devidson . Lâcha Jackson jubilant de mon embarras .

_ Disons que je me suis simplement promis de ne pas avoir de petits-amis jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité . Expliquais-je .

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Trop de distraction . Trop prêt . Dis-je en montrant Allison et Scott . Nécessitant trop de confiance.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et regardèrent Isaac amusé .

_ C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais entendu . Se moqua Jackson .

_ Et tu vas me dire que cette chose marche ? Demanda Aiden amusé .

_ Jusqu'à maintenant , oui .

_ Dans ce cas , je devrais te montrer que cette règle est facilement contourné .

_ Oh , et comment ? Le défiais-je .

_ Accepte une date avec moi . Dit-il avec toute confiance .

Je le regardais choqué . Je ne m'attendais pas à cela . J'avais déjà eu des demandes de dates mais timo avait toujours été là pour les repousser à ma place . La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse d'avoir un téléphone . Je regardais l'appelant et vit que s'était Mark . Je me souvenais que j'avais oublier de les prévenir .

_ Je dois prendre l'appel . Dis-je en faisant signe à mon téléphone tout en me levant pour aller à l'écart .

Isaac regarda Elena marcher plus loin et se tourna vers Aiden qui matait ouvertement Elena .

_ Arrête ça ! Grogna Isaac sentant son contrôle se dissipé peu à peu .

_ Arrêter quoi ? Le nargua Aiden .

_ Laisse là tranquille où je te jure que je te tue . Le menaça Isaac en se levant légèrement .

_ Isaac . Tenta Scott .

_ Elle en a envie .

_ La ferme .

_ Elle va aller sur une date avec moi et tu sera au première loge quand elle criera mon nom .

_ Aiden . Appela Ethan sentant la perte de contrôle des deux loups .

Les yeux d'Isaac flashèrent jaunes et Aiden le suivit peu de temps après .

_ Les gars , elle revient . Les prévenaient Érica .

Isaac tenta de s'appuyer le plus possible sur son ancre pour se calmer et quand elle revint ses yeux étaient redevenu à leur bleu habituel .

Elena regarda perplexe entre les deux garçons puis Isaac entendit sa voix douce .

_ Je dois rentrer . Dit-elle en regardant Isaac .

Isaac ne dit pas un mot , il était encore trop concentré sur Aiden .

_ Oh , c'est bien . La rassura Allison .

_ Ouais , Isaac tu devrais rentrer aussi . Suggéra Scott pour apaiser les tensions .

Isaac se redressa complètement et se tourna vers Elena .

_ Ça te dérange de me déposer ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Non , absolument pas . Répondit Elena toujours aussi perplexe .

Je regardais Isaac se lever de sa place et il était maintenant à mes côtés .

_ On se reverra au lycée . Dis-je en saluant tout le monde avant de marcher en direction de la porte .

J'entendis les pas d'Isaac sur les miens et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre les deux garçons . Ils semblaient dans un combat quand je suis arrivé et je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passé .

Je montais dans le SUV et Isaac me suivit en silence . Le trajet jusqu'à la maison Hales était silencieux . Isaac ne dit pas un mot et pourtant j'avais éteint ma radio pour que l'on puisse parler . Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal . Tout semblait bien aller et maintenant il me donnait le traitement silencieux . Peut-être qu'il regrettait de m'avoir invité et il ne savait pas comment me le dire . Peut-être qu'il pensait que j'étais stupide et inutile .

Je me garais en silence devant la grande bâtisse et éteignis le contact .

_ Très bien , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je agacé par le traitement silencieux .

Isaac semblait surpris par mon ton car il sursauta et me regardait comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture .

_ Rien . Répondit-il pensif .

_ Rien ? Répétais-je . Isaac , tu m'as donner le traitement silencieux depuis que nous sommes partis du restaurant .

_ Je n'avais peut-être rien à te dire . Cria-t-il maintenant me faisant sursauter .

Je collais la porte conducteur tellement sont ton m'avait effrayé et s'était à mon tour de le regarder les yeux écarquillé .

Il semblait différent . Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça même quand je le poussais à éclater , il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi furieux .

_ Isaac . Me risquais-je en essayant de poser une main sur son épaule .

_ Me touche pas ! Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois .

Je rétractais ma main et cette fois-ci , les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues . Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi repousser qu'aujourd'hui . J'aurais du m'en douter que tout cela avait été un jeu pour lui . Il voulait me faire penser que je pouvais voir un ami en lui pour simplement me jeter plus tard .

La colère pris le dessus sur la peine et je serrais le volant .

_ Sort . Ordonnais-je sans même le regarder .

_ Elena , je …

_ Dégage de ma voiture ! Criais-je en serrant plus fort .

_ Elena , attend .

_ Je t'ai dit sort de cette putain de voiture . Exigeais-je plus férocement .

J'entendis la portière claquer et je n'attendis même pas une seconde de plus . Je mis le contact et chassa le plus loin possible .

Une fois que j'étais hors de la forêt , j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et vit la flèche monter de 80 à 130 km/h en un rien de temps . Je laissais les larmes coulées le long de mon visage . Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé . Sa s'est passer si vite . Tout semblait bien aller et puis tout d'un coup , tout part en vrille . J'aurais du me douter que mon moment de paix ne durerait pas longtemps .

Je me garais devant la maison et me mis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre sans prendre la peine de regarder Mark ou Judith . Un fois dans ma chambre , je fermais la porte à clé et je retirais la veste en cuir et la jetais sur le sol avant de faire de même avec mes autres vêtements . J'entendis Mark et Judith frapper à la porte me demandant ce qui s'était passé et leur répondit qu'il suffisait de me laisser seul . Je marchais jusqu'à ma mallette blanche et ne pris même pas la peine d'hésiter . Je m'asseillais sur le sol froid de ma salle de bain et coupais et coupais et coupais jusqu'à le sol blanc immaculé devienne rouge .


	7. Nuit calme

**VII**

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que l'incident avec Isaac s'était passé . Il avait essayé à multiple reprise de m'aborder au lycée mais j'avais toujours fait en sorte de l'ignorer au final , il avait abandonné . Et ma vie minable était retourner à la normale . Les amis d'Isaac m'ignoraient à l'exception d'Allison et Lydia qui venaient s'asseoir avec moi et Timo de temps en temps . J'avais vraiment pris une certaine sympathie pour les deux jeunes filles mais je n'oubliais pas qu'elles étaient les amis d'Isaac en premier . M. Harris avait enfin fait preuve de bon sens en échangeant les partenaires de laboratoire de sorte que cela m'avait d'autant plus aider pour éviter Isaac . J'avais pris l'habitude de courir dans les bois pour évacuer la frustration que les coupures ne libérait pas . J'essayais de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas penser à cette nuit-là , ni pourquoi Isaac avait agit comme cela mais je devais l'avouer . J'échouais lamentablement . J'essayais de me persuadé que notre pseudo amitié avait été qu'un simple jeu pour lui mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il y avait plus , beaucoup plus . J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensée que je ne regardais même pas où je courais . Je heurtais ce qui me semblait être un tronc mais me ravisa quand je sentis la peau douce sous mes doigts . J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermer me préparant à l'impact et pris connaissance de ma victime .

_ Isaac ? Lâchais-je dans un souffle .

_ Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris .

_ Je comptais les pâquerettes . Dis-je sarcastique .

_ Who , et a combien en es-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire charmeur .

_ Hein , hein . Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner ce sourire et faire comme ci de rien n'était . Objectais-je sèchement .

_ Tu es vraiment énervé contre moi , hein ?

_ Énervée ? Répétais-je consterné . Je suis furieuse . Le corrigeais-je durement .

_ Donc il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen que tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-il penaud .

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondis-je honnêtement .

_ Je ne sais pas non ou je ne sais pas oui ?

_ Je ne sais pas , d'accord ! Grognais-je agacé .

_ Ce serait plus facile de me faire pardonner si on se levait , tu ne crois pas ?

Je le regardais perplexe avant de regarder ou nous nous trouvions . Je réalisais que j'étais couché sur Isaac et je sautais immédiatement sur mes pieds embarrassé .

Il me suivit et je me retrouvais face à lui . Il arborait un petit sourire taquin et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite .

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de te pardonner . Dis-je en me tournant dans l'autre sens .

_ Non , tu as dit que tu ne savais pas .

_ Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne repasseras pas tes nerfs sur moi à la prochaine occasion ?

_ Et bien , rien je suppose . Répondit Isaac vraiment contrarié par cela .

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien avec toi ? Demandais-je en me stoppant pour lui faire face .

Il semblait vraiment préoccupé par le fait de passer sa colère sur moi . Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi mais cela m'inquiétais .

_ Ouais , ouais . Dit-il pensif . Je suis vraiment désolé , je n'ai jamais voulu te crier dessus où te faire peur . C'est juste que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal la dernière fois .

Une partie de moi voulait le détester , lui dire d'aller se faire foutre , que ses excuses ne valaient rien mais une plus grande partie et je ne savais pas encore pourquoi , me disait de lui faire confiance .

Nous étions maintenant sortis des bois et je pouvais voir ma voiture sur le parking ou je l'avais laisser . Je la déverrouillait et m'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour faire face à Isaac . _Oh mon dieu , est-ce que je vais le regretter ? Bien sûr que je vais le regretter . Tu connais à peine se gars et il t'a déjà fait plus de mal que n'importe qui . _

__ _Excuses accepter . Dis-je dans un sourire .

_Tu es une idiote ! _

_ Vraiment ? Comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ? M'éviter ? M'envoyer une pique ? Énuméra Isaac surpris .

_ Oh mon dieu . M'exclamais-je . Ne me le fais pas regretter . Ajoutais-je en me prenant le pont de mon nez entre mes doigts .

Son rire mélodieux retentit et je levais les yeux pour le regarder . Il était vraiment grand et je pouvais dire même qu'il semblait être un géant comparé à moi . Il faisait facilement une dizaine de tête de plus que moi . Je n'avais jamais été bien grande mais mes 1m68 m'avaient toujours convenu jusqu'à maintenant .

_ Alors , ami ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main pour que je la prenne .

Je plissais les yeux sur sa main en faisant de réfléchir à la proposition et un rire s'échappait de mes lèvres quand je vis qu'il semblait vraiment inquiet que je refuse .

_ Ami . Acquiesçais-je en lui serrant la main avant de la secouer doucement .

J'ouvris la porte de ma voiture et montais à l'intérieur avant de baisser ma vitre et Isaac se rapprocha en s'appuyant sur ma portière .

_ Oh et mes amis m'appellent Léna . Lui rappelais-je dans un sourire .

_ Très bien , Léna . Dit-il dans un sourire ravageur .

Je lui rendis son sourire et attendit qu'il se recule pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur et me diriger en direction de la maison .

La journée avait plutôt passer rapidement après ma rencontre fortuite avec Isaac et maintenant je me trouvais sur mon lit en essayant lamentablement de comprendre un des exercices de M. Harris . Trois coup sec retentirent derrière ma porte et je laissais l'accès à ma chambre pour mon interlocuteur . La porte s'ouvrait et Mark s'appuya contre le cadre .

_ Hey . Dis-je poliment .

_ Hey , tu vas bien , gamin ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire chaleureux .

Je souriais à mon surnom . Mark avait prit l'habitude de me nommer comme ça et même si cela pouvait ressembler à un nom péjoratif , je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse . Il me donnait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose et la sensation que je ressentais à chaque fois me réchauffait le cœur .

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Bien . Écoute , Judith et moi allons dîner ensemble et je compte lui réserver une petite surprise donc nous ne serons pas à la maison avant tard dans la nuit . Expliqua-t-il fièrement .

_ Amusez-vous bien . Dis-je simplement .

_ Tu es sûr que ça va aller toute seule ?

_ Mark , j'ai dix-sept ans , je pense que je peux gérer d'être seule dans une maison .

_ Ouais , non je sais . C'est juste que c'est la première fois que l'on te laisse seule , alors .

_ Oh , vous avez peur peur pour la maison . Lâchais-je tristement .

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il vexé .

_ Je comprends . Vous avez encore du mal à me faire confiance et franchement qui pourrait vous blâmer . Dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes draps pour cacher la peine que je ressentais .

Mark se rapprocha de moi et s'installa sur le lit avant de placer un doigt sous mon menton . Il leva ma tête pour que je puisse le regarder .

_ Nous avons entièrement confiance en toi , gamin . Nous sommes juste inquiet pour toi étant seule . Nous avons remarquer que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et nous avons compris que tu te plaisais comme cela mais nous aimerions vraiment te voir t'intégrer dans cette famille .

_ Nous vous faites pas de soucis pour moi . Dis-je pour balayer leurs inquiétude . Je suis une grande fille .

_ Bien , je l'espère . Dit-il taquin tout en se relevant .

Peu de temps après j'entendis Mark et Judith quitter la maison . Je me déshabillais et marcha jusqu'à ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche . Je me glissais sous l'eau et resta assis laissant l'eau chaude se rependre sur mon corps . Quand je sortis de la douche , je réalisais que j'étais rester plus longtemps que j'avais prévue . J'enroulais une serviette de bain autour de mon corps et pris un leggings noir avec un débardeur noir et un gilet à capuche de mon armoire . Je me changeais et descendais dans le salon pour vérifier que toutes les serrures étaient bien verrouiller . Beacon Hills était plutôt une ville sans histoire où le taux de criminalité était faible mais depuis deux ans . Il s'était passé de nombreux meurtres en série et cela était plutôt effrayant .

Quand je me sentais assez en sécurité , je décidais de me faire un simple plateau télé et de remonter dans ma chambre pour regarder un film sur mon Mac .

Je m'installais sur mon lit en position indienne et allumais le pc . Je choisissais un bon vieux film d'horreur . Je savais que ce n'était probablement pas le plus approprié étant donné que j'étais une fille seule dans une maison vide mais je n'avais jamais été une de ses personnes effrayé par de la fiction .

J'étais maintenant en plein milieux du film et c'était le moment où la fille blonde se trimbalait dans la maison avec un couteau en vérifiant chaque pièce au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son coup .

_ N'y vas pas . Dis-je en serrant l'oreiller que j'avais contre ma poitrine . Il est juste derrière .

_**Bam , Bam , Bam ! **_

Je poussais un cri de terreur et tombais littéralement de mon lit quand j'entendis trois coup contre ma fenêtre .

Je m'appuyais lentement contre mon matelas et tentais de ralentir mon cœur qui était sur le point de me lâcher et remontais la tête le plus lentement possible pour voir d'où provenait se bruit . Je regardais ma fenêtre et un élan de rage me parcourut . _J'allais le tuer . _Pensais-je en me relevant maintenant . Je marchais en direction de ma fenêtre et l'ouvrit .

_ Je vais te tuer . Criais-je agacé .

Isaac se mit à rire ouvertement à pleine dent et mon agacement s'amplifiait .

_ Tu devrais voir ta tête . Se moqua-t-il .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je irrité .

_ Je voulais te voir .

Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil et me tourna vers Isaac exaspéré .

_ A deux heures du matin ? M'exclamais-je en faisant signe à mon réveil .

Il riait de plus belle et je lui donnais un regard réprobateur .

_ Tu compte me laisser entrer ? Demanda-t-il en faisant signe qu'il était sur une simple branche .

_ Actuellement , je suis plus d'avis de te laisser te rompre le cou .

_ Léna . Appela-t-il .

_ Tu ne connais pas les portes ?

_ Et manquer l'occasion de te faire la pire frayeur de ta vie ? Me taquina-t-il .

_ Ne t'aide pas . Dis-je en roulant des yeux .

_ Allez , il gèle dehors . Pria Isaac .

_ Bien , entre . Cédais-je en me poussant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse sauter .

Il se redressait en inspectant ma chambre et je cachais mes joues avec mes cheveux pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon embarras . Je me sentais angoissé à l'idée qu'il puisse passer ma chambre au crible . Je n'avais jamais laisser personne entrer dans ma chambre a part Judith et Mark . Et la première personne qui y entrait était Isaac .

Isaac regardait les murs peint de couleur mauve et il vit quelque affaires d'Elena poser sur un bureau en bois . Il voulait tout regarder et tout toucher . Chaque objet lui appartenant lui semblait un mystère qu'il désirait absolument découvrir . Il lui fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à tout toucher et tout examiner . Elena passa devant lui et il prit connaissance de sa tenue . Elle portait un simple leggings noir et un débardeur . Elle avait recouvert ses bras avec un gilet à capuche rouge et l'image de ses cicatrices lui revenait à l'esprit . Il savait qu'elle portait toujours des tee-shirt à manche longues seulement pour les cacher . Il se demandait si elle s'en était infligé d'autre depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vue et aussitôt une boule se creusa dans son estomac . Il avait ressentit cette boule tout les soir maintenant . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle se faisait encore du mal et il s'était blâmer pour ne pas être là pour elle . Il avait perdu lamentablement le contrôle et à ce moment , il pensait qu'il aurait pu la blesser . Il était tellement furieux contre Aiden pour avoir fait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire . Il l'avait dragué et la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit était indescriptible . Quand il était rentrée ce soir là et qu'il avait le regarde de terreur dans les yeux d'Elena . Il avait regretter pour la première fois ce qu'il était . Il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Derek et il lui avait une nouvelle fois montré qu'elle chiot perdue il était . Toute la meute le pensait déjà faible à cause des cauchemars qu'il ne cessait d'avoir et il en avait assez . Il voulait être bien pour une fois . Il voulait avoir quelqu'un pour qui il compterait réellement . Il avait pensée qu'il avait perdu toute ses chances avec Elena et la voir tout les jours , avait créer une sensation étrange en lui . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours à la recherche de sa voix . Étonnement , Allison et Lydia avait vraiment pris goût à la jeune fille et elles avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps avec elle . Elles avaient essayer de parler en son nom mais Elena avait toujours éviter le sujet . Il avait passer une majeur partie de son temps à écouter ses conversations avec Timothée ou tout simplement écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur pendant les cours . Étrangement , ils avaient le don de l'apaiser . Derek lui avait dit que s'était parce qu'il était en amour avec la jeune fille mais il ne voulait pas le croire . Il se souciait réellement d'Elena et il ne pouvait pas nié qu'elle était devenue importante pour lui mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait jamais . Elle avait bien préciser qu'elle ne voulait pas de petit-ami et d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce matin , ils n'étaient même pas amis .

Je pris mon mac et le posa sur mon bureau et regardais Isaac qui semblait être en pleine réflexion . Je pouvais voir la curiosité dans ses yeux pendant qu'il regardait ma chambre et je ne pus m'empêcher de me réjouir à l'idée qu'il éprouvait de l'intérêt . Je m'assaillais sur mon lit et le regardais . Il était vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un gilet en laine à rayure qu'il avait assemblé avec un jean brut . C'était une tenue simple mais elle lui rendait incroyablement justice . Ses boucles blonde étaient habilement coiffé juste pour donner un effet désordonné et ses yeux bleu cristallin n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux .

Je me forçais à détourner le regard et fixais mes mains .

_ Alors tu compte rester debout toute la nuit ? Demandais-je le sortant de ses pensées .

_ J'aime beaucoup ta chambre . Lâcha-t-il faiblement me prenant au dépourvu .

_ Oh , ouais . C'est Judith qui a choisi la couleur . Le reste est ma touche personnelle . Expliquais-je en relevant la tête .

Quelque chose interpella le regard d'Isaac et il se dirigea vers ma collection de CD .

_ C'est une collection impressionnante . Dit-il en prenant l'un d'eux .

Je me levais et m'arrêtais juste en face de l'étagère en effleurant du bout des doigts les CD . Je regardais Isaac et il semblait captivé . Je ne comprenais pas son intérêt .

_ Musique classique ? S'étonna-t-il en sortant un des CD .

_ Ouais , piano principalement . Dis-je en lui prenant le CD . Celui-ci est mon préféré . Dis-je en marchant jusqu'à la Stéréo et lançais le lecteur .

_ Pourquoi le piano ? Questionna-t-il en même temps que la musique commençait .

Je me dirigeais jusqu'à lui et hésita un moment avant de prendre sa main et le conduire jusqu'à mon lit . Je m'assaillais et le tira en face de moi pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir .

_ Probablement parce que s'est le seul bon souvenir qui me reste de ma mère . Dis-je tristement en prenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine .

_ Tu ne parles jamais d'eux .

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire . Mon père et ma mère m'ont eu quand ils avaient seize ans et je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais été capable de m'élever . C'est pourquoi ils sont tomber dans la drogue .

_ Mon père n'a pas toujours été comme ça . Lâcha Isaac en regardant ses mains . Il a été heureux avant . Bien sûr , il a toujours été un de ses pères strictes mais il n'avait jamais été un mauvais père . Et puis , ma mère est morte d'un cancer quand j'avais huit ans . Il était dévasté . Il a commencé à boire et a devenir de plus en plus facilement en colère contre Camden . Au début , j'étais trop jeune . Je ne comprenais pas les bleus et les cris qui venait du sous-sol et puis quand Camden est parti à l'armée me laissant avec mon père . J'ai compris . Et il est juste devenu de pire en pire après sa mort .

Je regardais Isaac et mon cœur se serra . Il semblait si vulnérable et cassé . J'avais toujours pensée qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais ou même pourquoi je faisais ce que je faisais mais a ce moment précis . Je réalisais combien il souffrait lui aussi . Je me rapprochais de lui et fis la première chose qui me passait à l'esprit . Je lui pris la main et lui donna une pression réconfortante . Je n'avais jamais été doué pour apporté du confort aux autres . Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami a part Timo et bien qu'il vivait en famille d'accueil comme moi . Il était tombé dans une bonne famille .

_ J'ai pas que des mauvais souvenir avec mes parents . Lâchais-je piquant sa curiosité . Comme je l'ai dit ma mère m'a enseigné le piano à l'âge de cinq ans . Elle disait toujours qu'avec des doigts aussi fin , je deviendrais une grande pianiste . Expliquais-je en regardant nos doigts entrelacés . Quand à mon père , il était beaucoup plus terre à terre . Je me souviens que pour mes sept ans . Il m'avait emmené dans les bois et il transportait un énorme sac noir . Je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander ce qu'il y avait dedans et il me répondait à chaque fois que je devais attendre alors quand nous nous arrêtions dans une grande prairie , il avait ouvert le sac révélant un arc gigantesque .

_ Un arc ? Demanda Isaac en se raidissant .

_ Ouais . Ça peux paraître fous mais ce jours là , il m'a appris le tir-à-l'arc et j'ai adorer ça .

_ Donc tu sais utiliser un arc ?

_ Et bien ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je suis plutôt doué en plus . Dis-je fièrement en me détachant de lui .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Me taquina Isaac .

_ Tu veux le voir ? Proposais-je soudain excité .

_ Tu as un arc ? S'étonna Isaac en fronçant les sourcils .

Je le regardais ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait si étonné mais choisissais de faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et marcha jusqu'à mon placard où j'avais rangée le sac noir .

Je pris le sac et le lâchais lourdement sur le sol devant Isaac . Je m'agenouillais et ouvrit la fermeture avant de sortir mon arc de type militaire . Je me levais et tira sur la corde en faisant semblant de viser la porte .

Isaac eu l'image d'Allison tenant son arc de la même manière lui venant à l'esprit et il n'aimait pas où tout cela menait .

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Isaac et remarquais qu'il semblait horrifié . Sentant que j'avais peut-être agit un peu trop bizarrement , je me pressais de rangée mon arme et de ramener mon sac à mon placard .

_ Tu penses probablement que je suis cinglée . Dis-je ne me rasseyant tout en évitant son regard .

Je sentis le poids d'Isaac basculer sur le lit et bientôt ma main se trouvait encerclé par ses long doigts.

_ Je ne pense rien de tout ça au contraire . Dit-il en levant mon visage pour qu'il puisse me regarder . Tu es la personne la plus censé et la plus honnête que j'ai rencontrer . Tu te fiches de ce que les autres penses et tu dis tout ce qui se passe par la tête sans même de soucier des conséquences. Alors certes , tu peux être la fille la plus agaçante que j'ai jamais rencontrer mais je ne te laisserais jamais pensée que tu es cinglée .

_ Comment tu ne peux pas le pensée après avoir vue mes bras ? Demandais-je sentant mon cœur se serré .

Isaac ne répondit pas au lieu de cela il prit mon bras gauche et relevais ma manche laissant apparaître les coupures . Je le regardais horrifié et voulu tirer mon bras mais il carressa du bout des doigts mes cicatrices et je restais pétrifiées . Je n'avais jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre les voir et maintenant il était en train de les touchés . Je pouvais voir plusieurs émotions se succéder sur son visage et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer . Son touché était doux et étonnement réconfortant .

_ Isaac . Lâchais-je d'une voix tremblante .

_ Celle-ci sont nouvelles . Se contenta-t-il de répondre en caressant les dernières coupures que je m'étais infligé .

Il levait les yeux en attente d'une réponse et je déglutis avant de simplement hocher la tête .

_ Tu dois arrêter . Exigea-t-il .

_ Isaac , je …

_ Promet-moi que tu vas arrêter de te faire du mal . Insista-t-il durement .

Je détournais le regard me sentant honteuse et pris un aperçus de l'heure . Je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous avions parler depuis si longtemps . Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et j'avais entendu Judith et Mark rentrer depuis une demi-heures .

_ Elena , promet le moi . Répéta Isaac me forçant à le regarder .

Je croisais ses yeux bleu et je pouvais voir la détermination . Il n'allait pas abandonner et je me sentais déjà mal à la simple idée de lui mentir . Je savais que je ne pouvais pas arrêter . Je m'étais habituer à vivre ma douleur en me coupant depuis tellement longtemps que je ne savais pas si je pouvais arrêter . Je hochais la tête et il laissa sa main retomber sur sa cuisse . Je rabaissais ma manche et descendis de mon lit pour aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller .

Quand je revenais les bras chargé de cousins et de couette , Isaac me donna un regard perplexe .

_ Il est plus de quatre heure du matin et je commence à fatiguer . De plus , il est hors de question que mes voisins voient un garçons sortirent de ma chambre en pleine nuit . Expliquais-je en lui installant un lit de fortune sur le sol .

_ Donc tu vas me faire dormir sur le sol ? Demanda Isaac amusé .

_ À moins que tu préfère le placard ? Répliquais-je sarcastique .

_ Que dirais-tu de partager ton lit ? Il est bien assez grand pour nous deux. Demanda-t-il taquin .

_ Ouais , c'est ça . Me moquais-je en marchant vers la porte . Maintenant , reste là et pas un bruit .

_ Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-il confus .

_ Chercher quelque affaire pour que tu puisse dormir . Dis-je comme ci s'était une évidence .

Je descendis sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la laverie et trouvait un pantalon de survêtement appartenant à Mark et simple tee-shirt basique . Je remontais dans ma chambre et trouvais Isaac allongé sur mon lit avec les bras sous sa tête .

_ Tiens . Dis-je en lui lançant les vêtements . La salle de bain est par là .

Il examina les vêtements mais ne dit rien . Il se changea en un rien de temps et bientôt la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit révélant un Isaac torse nu .

_ Oh mon dieu . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en cachant mes yeux avec ma main .

Il se mit à rire fortement et j'écartais quelque doigts pour le regarder .

_ Tu es ridicule . Se moqua-t-il .

_ Pourquoi tu ne porte pas de tee-shirt ? Demandais-je agacé en lui tournant le dos .

_ Il est beaucoup trop petit . Dit-il toujours aussi amusé .

Je me retournais et regardais partout sauf à son torse .

_ Cesse de rire . Dis-je agacé .

_ Bien , bien . Capitula-t-il en rentrant dans les draps .

J'éteignis la lumière et monta à mon tour dans mon lit . Je remontais mes couvertures et regardais mon plafond . J'entendais les respirations d'Isaac et cela m'apaisais . Je pouvais dire que lui non plus ne dormait pas alors je me retournais et vis qu'il me regardait .

_ Isaac ?

_ Hm .

_ Merci . Dis-je dans un souffle .

_ De rien .

Je souriais niaisement et laissais un bâillement avant de me retourner .

_ Bonne nuit , Lahey .

_ Bonne nuit , Léna .

Je m'étais assoupis quelque minutes après cela et j'étais maintenant dans un sommeil profond quand de fort gémissement ainsi que des murmures me réveillèrent . J'ouvris les yeux et me tournais vers Isaac . Il était en sueur et n'arrêtait pas de tourner et viré dans tout les sens . Je le vis s'accrocher de toute ses forces aux couvertures et je sortais immédiatement de mon lit .

_ Je ne peux pas le réparer . Je ne peux pas le réparer . Non , non . S'il te plaît . Répétait-il frénétique .

_ Isaac . Le secouais-je doucement . C'est bien , c'est juste un cauchemars . Réveil toi . Dis-je en lui caressant doucement le front .

Il se réveillait en sursaut et se mit à chercher paniqué quand il ne reconnu pas l'endroit . Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour le faire me regarder et il parut se détendre .

_ Elena . Souffla-t-il . Je suis désolé , je t'ai réveiller . S'excusa-t-il .

_ Tu n'as pas a t'excuser . Objectais-je . Ton père ? Me risquais-je à demander .

Il hocha simplement la tête et je balayais les mèches de son front .

_ Viens . Dis-je en me levant .

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il confus .

Je lui pris la main et le tira pour qu'il se lève avant de le guider jusqu'à mon lit . Il rentra en même temps que moi et nous nous retrouvions face à face .

_ Je croyais que tu ne me voulais pas dans ton lit . Dit-il dans un sourire .

_ Les filles changent souvent d'avis . Répliquais-je dans un sourire .

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercé par les respirations d'Isaac . Elles étaient régulières et calme . Je calais les miennes en même temps que les siennes et me laissais tomber dans un sommeil profond .

**Un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plait et j'attends vos avis sur celle-ci avec impatience . je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve cela encore plus stressant d'écrire une UA et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis dessus :) **

**enfin bref profiter :) **


	8. Ancre

**VIII**

Je me garais dans le stationnement du lycée et coupais le moteur . J'aperçus la camaro noir avec Isaac et ses amis appuyer autour . Une image de la nuit d'avant flashait dans mon esprit et je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer un léger sourire . Isaac était partit avant que je me réveil et il avait laisser une petite note . J'avais trouver cette attention adorable et je m'étais même surprise à sourire en la lisant . Je l'avais rangée dans mon journal intime et n'avait pas cesser de repenser à cette nuit . C'était très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais être moi-même pour une fois . Je n'avais pas besoin de mentir ni de cacher mes cicatrices et quand j'y repensais je trouvais cela vraiment fous que j'ai accepter de le laisser les voir . Je ne comprenais pas mon changement soudain mais Isaac y était pour beaucoup . Il y a encore quelque semaines , je pensais qu'il était un terrible sac de douche complètement insensible qui avait une vie parfaite et maintenant je le laissais entrer petit à petit dans ma vie . Sortant de mes pensées , je pris mon sac qui se trouvait sur le siège passager et descendis de ma voiture avant de la verrouiller . Je montais les marches du lycée quand j'aperçus Timothée qui venait à ma rencontre .

_ Hey , Léna .

Je lui donnais un doux sourire et riais quand je vis une de ses mèches rebelles en épis .

_ Viens , ici . Dis-je en le maternant .

Je rangeais sa mèche et il regardait partout pour voir si personne nous regardait .

_ Euh , merci . Dit-il en rougissant .

_ Tout le temps . Répondis-je en marchant tranquillement pour ma première période .

J'entrais dans la salle d'histoire du monde et m'installais à un siège vide avant de poser mes livres sur le coin de celle-ci . Je tirais mes manches jusqu'au milieu de mes mains et croisa mes bras avant de reposer ma tête dessus .

J'entendis les chaises être tirer au fur et à mesure que les élèves entraient mais je restais dans la même position .

_ On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas beaucoup dormi . Entendis-je une voix familière derrière moi .

Je me relevais avec un sourire et me retournais pour rencontrer les magnifiques yeux bleu .

_ J'ai eu des visiteurs la nuit d'avant . Certains fauteur-de-trouble . Le taquinais-je .

_ On dirait que tu ouvres ta fenêtre à n'importe qui alors . Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur .

_ On dirait bien . Répliquais-je souhaitant avoir le dernier mot .

Isaac s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais M. Barnes l'interpella .

_ M. Lahey , Mlle. Devidson ! Vous pourrez finir votre conversation en dehors de mon cours .

Je regardais l'ensemble de la classe embarrassé quand je vis que toute l'attention était centré sur nous . Je m'enfonça dans mon siège et poussais un soupir gêné .

Après l'intervention de M. Barnes , il commença son cours et je me concentrais sur la leçon même si avec Isaac derrière mon dos , la tâche s'avouait être difficile .

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou et il me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps . Je me repositionna un peu pour essayer de le sentir le moins possible mais s'était peine perdue . Il était beaucoup trop prêt et je le soupçonnait de le faire intentionnellement .

Je pris mon stylo et le claquait contre mon livre d'exaspération tout en faisant sautiller ma jambe .

_ Quelqu'un a vraiment besoin de se détendre . Me chuchota Isaac à l'oreille et je me raidis automatiquement à sa proximité .

Son souffle chaud m'électrifia et je sentais les battements de mon cœur devenir erratique .

_ Et quelqu'un a vraiment besoin d'apprendre la notion d'espace personnel . Rétorquais-je dans un sourire .

_ Peut-être que tu pourrais me l'apprendre . Répliqua Isaac d'un ton enjôleur .

J'écarquillais les yeux et sentis que mon cœur était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine . Je n'avais pas rêver Isaac venait de flirter avec moi . Autant que j'appréciais avoir Isaac comme ami et que je le trouvais attirant je ne voulais pas que les choses deviennent bizarre entre nous . Je veux dire moi et Timo était ami et nous n'avions jamais flirter ensemble alors pourquoi dans le cas de mon amitié avec Isaac , il flirtait avec moi et pire encore pourquoi j'avais envie de continuer .

La sonnerie retentit et je me pressais de rassembler mes affaires avant de partir pour mon autre cours sans accordée une attention à Isaac .

Je flanquais mon casier et regardais les deux jeunes filles à côté de moi .

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée . Dis-je incertaine .

_ Comment aller faire du shopping entre fille puisse être une mauvaise idée ? Demanda la blonde vénitienne .

_ Vraiment , je ne pense pas que ce soit mon truc .

_ Oh , chérie . Je l'avais remarqué . Répondit Lydia d'un ton sarcastique .

_ Lydia ! La corrigea Allison . Bien , on peux faire une soirée entre fille à la maison de Derek . Proposa Allison en se tournant vers moi .

_ Grande idée et non , tu ne peux pas refuser . Se réjouit Lydia en me pointant du doigt .

_ Bien , j'apporterais le pop-corn . Cédais-je nerveusement .

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient derrière mon épaule avec malice et je leur donnais un regard perplexe .

_ On doit y aller à plus tard ! Lança Lydia avec un ton amusé .

Je l'ai regardais partir de l'autre sens en fronçant les sourcils . Je ne savais pas ce qui leurs avaient pris . D'abord , elles avaient insister pour faire quelque ensemble et maintenant elles partaient comme ci elles me fuyaient . Je me retournais prête à partir quand je compris les raisons de leur départ .

_ Hey , Léna .

_ Hey ! Répondis-je nerveusement .

_ Je pensais que nous pourrions faire un truc ensemble ? Proposa Isaac tout sourire .

_ Pitié , pas toi aussi . Répliquais-je ennuyé .

_ Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Isaac confus .

Je me mis en marche en direction du parking et Isaac se joignait à moi en attendant une réponse .

_ C'est juste que Lydia et Allison n'ont pas arrêter de me demander toute la journée pour que l'ont fasse un truc entre fille . Expliquais-je agacé .

Isaac s'esclaffa bruyamment attirant les regards de tout les élèves qui se trouvaient sur notre chemin . Je le fusillais du regard ne comprenant pas son élan d'amusement et il riait de plus belle .

_ Très bien , qu'est-ce qui est si hilarant ? Demandais-je impatiente .

_ Rien , c'est juste que je viens de t'imaginer avoir une soirée fille avec Lydia et Allison . Railla-t-il en se tenant le ventre maintenant .

Je déverrouillais le SUV et me tourna vers Isaac vraiment agacé par son rire . _Qu'est-ce que sa remarque voulait dire ? Qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas assez féminine pour traîner avec Lydia et Allison ? Ou que j'étais tout simplement pas assez bien ._

_ Hey . Grinçais-je des dents en le frappant durement dans l'épaule . Je peux avoir une soirée avec des filles et d'ailleurs j'ai accepté . L'informais-je fièrement .

_ Oh , ouais absolument . Répliqua-t-il pensant que je mentais .

_ Tu ne me crois pas ! Lâchais-je outrée .

_ Non , j'ai pas dit ça .

Je montais dans ma voiture et baissais la vitre .

_ Non , ne te corrige pas . C'est très bien . L'arrêtais-je avec une arrière pensée .

Son sourire taquin tomba et il me regardait étrangement . Je lui donnais un sourire narquois sachant que ma remarque avait fait son effet et sortit du parking en direction de chez moi .

Une fois à la maison , je posais mon sac sur mon lit et préparais mes affaires pour ce soir . Je ne savais pas pourquoi sa me tenais autant à cœur mais j'allais prouver à Isaac que je pouvais avoir du plaisir dans une soirée entre fille . Après tout , Allison et Lydia étaient plutôt cool et mon instinct me disait que Lydia devait être la reine en se qui concerne les moments de filles . Je pris un short écossais avec le tee-shirt à manche longue qui allait avec et le plia avant de le rangée dans mon sac ensuite je descendis en bas et trouvais Mark et Judith assis à la table du salon .

_ Hey , je ne dors pas à la maison ce soir . J'ai une soirée de prévue avec Lydia et Allison .

_ Lydia ? Comme dans Lydia Martin ? Demanda Judith euphorique .

_ Euh … oui . Répondis-je incertaine .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle de joie si fort qu'elle m'avait probablement percée les tympans . Elena est amie avec Lydia Martin.

_ Who , je vois que ça réputation la précède . Dis-je en cherchant le pop-corn dans les placards .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez vous faire les cheveux et les ongles ? Parlez des garçons peut-être ? Énuméra Judith à toute vitesse .

_ Elena faire ça ? Non , impossible . Se moqua Mark derrière son journal .

Je le fusillais du regard et me tournais vers Judith . Pourquoi tout les garçons qui m'entouraient ne pouvait pas m'imaginer faire des activités de fille . Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un vrai garçon manquer ou quoique ce soit . C'est vrai que je ne portais pas des jupes ou des talons comme Lydia mais je restais tout de même féminine .

_ Respire . Déclarais-je en même temps de respirer pour lui montrer . Et pour répondre à tes questions , je ne sais pas .

_ Tu vois ? Elle n'est pas préparer pour cela . Ria Mark .

_ Mark ! Le réprimanda Judith amusé elle aussi .

_ Ok , très bien . Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je ne peux pas avoir des activités de fille ? Explosais-je en leur faisant face .

_ On voulait pas t'offenser . C'est juste que nous ne sommes tellement pas habituer à te voir faire ce genre de choses que nous en avions probablement oublier que tu pouvais aimer ça .

_ Ouais , et bien j'aime ça . Répliquais-je sèchement en remontant les escaliers .

Je finissais de faire mon sac et pris mon portable que j'avais mis en charge quand j'étais arrivée . J'avais deux messages tous venant de Lydia . J'appuyais sur l'écran pour les lires .

**De Lydia : 18 h 00 à la maison Hales et ne pas te défiler ! **

Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone et lâchais un juron . Lydia allait me tuer . Je pris tout de même la peine de lire son deuxième texte et il confirmait mes soupçons .

**De Lydia : Il est 18 h 05 ! Si je ne te vois pas dans 25 mn je vais venir te chercher par moi-même et crois moi tu n'en a pas envie !**

Je fourrais mon téléphone dans mon sac et dévalais les escaliers deux à deux .

_ Who , gamin ! M'arrêta Mark . Qu'elle est l'urgence ?

_ Je suis en retard ! Dis-je en me battant avec mes bottines .

_ Ok . Juste une question .

Je me tournais vers lui tout en mettant mes bottines et attendit qu'il pose sa question . Il semblait hésiter et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y aura des garçons ce soir ?

Je le regardais abasourdi et je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire . Je riais maintenant à plein poumon et Mark me fusillait du regard . Je prenais appuie sur mes cuisses pour respirer et leva la tête vers Mark .

_ Je ne pense pas et même si il y aurait des garçons , je ne pense pas que tu as à t'en soucier . Et sur cela , je courais jusqu'au SUV .

Je fus arriver à la maison en un temps record car quand je regardais mon téléphone il était à peine 18h20 . Je pris mon sac et marcha jusqu'à la porte mais je n'eus même pas le temps de frapper car Lydia me tirait déjà à l'intérieur de la maison avant même que je puisse toucher la porte .

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit 18h00 ! Me réprimanda-t-elle .

_ Ouais , désolé …

_ Pas de ça . Me coupa-t-elle en m'emmenant dans le salon où Allison attendait déjà .

_ Dieu , merci . Tu es venue . S'exclama Allison comme si je lui enlevais tout le poids du monde .

Lydia lui donna un regard meurtrier et je lâchais un petit rire . Ça allait être une longue nuit .

_ Alors … où sont les autres ? Demandais-je en remarquant que nous étions que nous trois .

_ Tu veux dire , Isaac ! Me corrigea Lydia malicieuse .

_ Quoi ? Non . Objectais-je instantanément .

Les deux jeunes filles se donnèrent un regard complice et je savais que ce n'était que le début .

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne te plaît pas . Répliqua Allison en prenant deux sorte de vernis de la table en bois .

_ Isaac et moi sommes juste amis . Déclarais-je catégorique . Vous avez oublier la partie ou je ne veux pas de petit-ami ?

_ Qui a parler de petit-ami ? Demanda Lydia d'un ton fière comme ci elle m'avait prit à mon propre jeu .

_ Que penses-tu de celui-ci ? Demandais-je à Allison en prenant un vernis de couleur pourpre pour noyer le poisson .

_ Jolie couleur . Répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres .

_ Tu évites la question . Remarquait Lydia .

_ Bien , peut-être que je le trouve très attrayant mais je trouve Aiden également attrayant et ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux sortir avec lui .

_ Who , attends ? Aiden ? S'estomaqua Allison .

_ Euh … ouais .

_ Je n'aurais pas pensée que les mauvais garçons seraient ton type . Lâcha Lydia sans grand intérêt .

_ Et bien en réalité je n'ai pas vraiment de type vue que je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un . Répondis-je en badigeonnant mon petit orteil avec le vernis pourpre .

_ Quand tu dis que tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon est-ce que tu veux …

_ Oui , je suis vierge , Lydia . Lâchais-je ennuyé .

_ Oh mon dieu . S'exclama-t-elle comme si s'était une grande affaire . Tu as comme quoi dix-sept ans ?

_ Et ?

_ C'est un tel gâchis . Cria Lydia en levant les mains .

_ Lydia ! Appela Allison . Même si je suis d'accord avec elle . Ajouta Allison en se tournant vers moi . Je veux dire , tu es magnifique . Comment se fait-il que personne ne t'ai jamais demander d'aller sur une date ?

_ On m'a déjà demander en fait . Expliquais-je en soufflant sur mes ongles pour faire sécher le vernis . Mais Timo était toujours là pour me faire réussir à tenir ma promesse .

_ Pas étonnant . Lâcha Lydia me prenant au dépourvu .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demandais-je confuse .

_ Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien vue ?

_ Vue quoi ?

_ Léna , Timothée est totalement en amour avec toi . Annonça Allison penaud .

_ Quoi ? Non !

_ Tu devrais voir comment il te regarde .

Je regardais les deux jeunes filles incertaine et essayais de pensée à l'hypothèse qu'elles avaient raisons . _Timothée amoureux de moi ? Non , impossible . Il était mon meilleur ami et puis il me l'aurais dit . Nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre . Bon Ok , peut-être que je lui cachait mes bras mais sinon je lui disais tout . _

Je passais une bonne partie du reste de la soirée à penser à ce qu'elles m'avaient dit . J'avais beau essayé de faire abstraction , je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Timo . Après mûr réflexions , c'est vrai qu'il y avait peut-être certain signe mais il ne m'en avait jamais parler . _Pourquoi ? Et puis , pourquoi il m'en parlerait ? Est-ce que je voulais qu'il m'en parles ? Ouais , non probablement pas ._ Je ne voudrais pas lui briser le cœur et perdre mon meilleur ami en même temps . Il comptait beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je risque de le perdre . Et puis , si sa se trouve , les filles se trompaient et je ne voudrais pas être celle qui briserait notre amitié parce que j'avais choisis d'écouter des petit cancan de fille . Autant que j'appréciais Allison et Lydia , je ne pouvais pas laisser leur ressentit interférer dans ma plus grande amitié .

Nous étions maintenant dans nos pyjamas et je fus soulagé quand je vis que je n'étais pas la seule en short . A vrai dire , Lydia portait une sublime nuisette très sexy de soie crème tendit qu'Allison portait un simple short comme moi et un débardeur . J'étais assis dans un des fauteuil vintage et je vis qu'Allison se dirigeait vers l'immense stéréo et lança le lecteur et bientôt , Phonat ''Set me free'' résonnait dans tout le salon . Allison se mit à balancer ses hanches de droite à gauche et elle tira Lydia sur ses pieds pour qu'elle la rejoigne . La belle rousse se mit aussitôt à se déhancher au rythme de la musique et elle était fidèle à elle même . Elle dansait d'une manière très sensuelle et je fus surprise de voir qu'Allison fit de même .

Lydia se rapprocha de moi et je pris les mains . Je les tirais doucement en arrière mais elle avait une poigne de fer pour une fille .

_ Pas question que tu ne participe pas . Dit-elle dans un sourire . Allison . Appela-t-elle et la jolie brune me tira à son tour .

J'étais maintenant sur mes pieds et regardais maladroitement les jeunes filles qui tentaient de me faire danser par tout les moyens . Décidant que nous étions que toute les trois , je pouvais me lâcher alors je me mis à trémousser en rythme à mon tour et bientôt nos rires se joignirent à la musique .

Je me détendis totalement et me surpris à danser sensuellement . Nous dansions toute les trois sensuellement avec les autres et nous étions tellement pris dans la danse que nous avions même pas remarquer que nous avions des spectateurs .

Isaac marchait avec les autres loups pour retourner à la maison après leur nuit de pleine lune . Depuis qu'il avait trouver une ancre qui était son père . Il avait réussit à contrôler son loup mais ce soir avait été différent . Il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se contenir et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi . Son ancre avait toujours marcher mais on dirait qu'elle n'était plus suffisante . Derek l'avait regarder suspicieux pendant tout leurs trajet du retour et Isaac redoutait qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne lui en disait .

_ Tu vas bien , Isaac ? Demanda Scott concerné .

Il regardait le brun à côté de lui et lui donna un hochement de tête en signe de réponse . Ils étaient tous épuisé après leurs lutte pour le contrôle de ce soir . Ils étaient tous impatient d'aller ce coucher . Ils descendirent tour à tour de leurs moyen de transport et était maintenant devant la maison Hales . Ils se regardèrent tous surpris quand ils entendirent la musique forte qui résonnait à travers les murs .

_ On dirait qu'Allison et Lydia s'amuse bien ! S'exclama Stiles .

_ Derek va les tuer pour avoir toucher à sa stéréo . Chuchota Erica amusé .

Ils rentrèrent tous en silence et quand Isaac rentra silencieusement dans le salon , il écarquilla les yeux . Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait . Elena était avec elles . Elles se balançaient toute en rythme et il sentit son loup grogner à l'intérieur de lui quand il vit la manière sensuelle dont Elena dansait .

Elle ne portait qu'un simple short à carreau rouge et blanc qui dévoilait ses longues jambes lisse . Une pulsion de désir parcouru tout ses membres et il lui fallut mettre tout son contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus . Avec la pleine lune , ses instincts primaux étaient encore plus amplifier . Il pouvait entendre son rire tinter comme une cloche et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage . Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sexy qu'en ce moment . Ses hanches se balançaient d'avant en arrière et il la vit se mordre sa lèvre inférieur comme à son habitude . Seulement cette fois-si , elle ne se la mordait pas d'une manière nerveuse mais d'une façon charnelle . À cet instant , il réalisait qu'il pourrait rester des heures à la regarder danser .

Derek marcha jusqu'à la stéréo et coupa la musique provoquant aux trois filles de l'ait regarder abasourdit .

Je regardais toute les personnes dans la pièce et sentit le rouge me monter aux joues . Je ne savais plus où me mettre . Je croisais les yeux bleu d'Isaac et constatait qu'il me regardait d'un air taquin .

_ Derek , pourquoi tu as éteint ? Geint Lydia .

_ Parce que c'est ma stéréo et que le soleil se lève bientôt . Répondit Derek d'un ton fatigué .

En fait , plus je regardais les adolescents devant moi et plus je prenais connaissance de leurs traits tiré par la fatigue . Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait mais ils avaient l'air vidé de toute leurs forces .

Allison et Lydia se ruèrent vers leurs petit-ami respectif et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi embarrassé . Je voulais aller voir Isaac mais étant donné qu'ils pensaient déjà tous que j'avais quelque chose pour lui , je m'assaillais sur le canapé .

_ Elena ! Helas Aiden en prenant place à côté de moi .

_ Hey . Dis-je souriante .

_ J'aime beaucoup ce petit short . Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur .

Je le regardais dans un sourire sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de me draguer et décidais de m'amuser avec lui .

_ Ouais , moi aussi . Dis-je dans un sourire .

_ Mais je parie que tu serais beaucoup mieux sans . Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et en une fraction de seconde , Isaac se rua sur Aiden .

Je sautais littéralement du canapé et j'entendis Derek crier à Allison et Lydia de m'emmener à l'étage.

J'étais pétrifiées ne comprenant pas se qui se passait . Isaac était de dos sur Aiden et je vis Derek attraper fermement Isaac par les épaules . Je voulais aider mais Allison m'emmenait à l'étage avant que je puisse voir quoique ce soit . Elle me traîna à une chambre vide et m'asseillais sur un lit .

_ Elena qu'est-ce que tu as vue ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué .

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ? Insista-t-elle en me secouant par les épaules .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je en sortant de ma transe .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?

_ Rien . Je-je … Isaac était sur Aiden et c'est tout ce que j'ai vue . Expliquais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle insistait tellement sur ce que j'avais vue .

Des bruits de luttes se firent entendre et je donnais un regard inquiet à Allison .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Criais-je en me levant pour gagner la porte mais Allison m'arrêta avant que je puisse sortir .

_ Scott . Cria Allison .

Quelque seconde après , Scott entra dans la chambre en me regardant angoissé .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Demandais-je faiblement .

_ Rien . Isaac et Aiden sont juste entrée dans un combat et Derek les a emmené à l'extérieur pour les calmer . Expliqua-t-il comme si s'était une chose qu'il avait répéter des centaines de fois .

Je le regardais confuse sachant pertinemment qu'il me mentait mais ne relevais pas . J'étais bien trop confuse quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer pour rentrer dans une lutte avec lui .

Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne me disaient pas et je savais que cela avait avoir avec les petites chose que j'avais remarquer chez Isaac .

_ Je pense que je devrais rentrée chez moi . Lâchais-je sèchement .

_ Tu devrais . Répondit Scott en me laissant l'accès à l'escalier .

Je descendis dans le salon et vit que le salon était ravagé . Plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque étaient maintenant sur le sol . La table était renversée et des traces de sang jonchaient le sol .

_ Oh mon dieu ! M'écriais-je en courant vers les tâches de sang . Est-ce qu'ils sont blessé ? Demandais-je inquiète .

_ Tu devrais partir maintenant . Me jeta Erica en ignorant ma question .

_ Pas avant que l'un de vous réponde à ma putain de question ? Criais-je à bout de nerfs .

Lydia sursauta à mon ton tendit que les autres me regardaient perplexe et penaud . Il était clair qu'ils avaient tous un secret en commun et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'en fasse partie .

_ Très bien . Vous savez quoi aller tous vous faire foutre . Jurais-je en prenant mon sac et me ruer jusque dans mon SUV . Je mis le contact et chassa en direction de ma maison la tête plein de question .

Quand Isaac rentrait dans la maison et vit qu'Elena était partie et que tout ses compagnons de meute étaient en attente pour eux dans le salon . Derek avait réussit à le séparer d'Aiden et ils marchaient juste derrière lui . Il avait perdue une nouvelle fois le contrôle et tout ça à cause d'Aiden . Quand il avait entendu les mots sortirent de sa bouche , il était devenu fous . Tout ses membres s'était chargé de rage et il avait foncé sur le loup ne faisant même pas attention à Elena . Il avait peur qu'elle avait découvert son secret .

Il s'asseyait sur l'un des tabouret tout en évitant les regards de ses compagnons de meute .

_ Est-ce qu'elle a vue quelque chose ? Demanda Derek durement .

_ Non mais cette fille peut être une vraie chienne quand elle veut . Lâcha Erica se qui provoqua un grognement d'Isaac .

_ Isaac , assez . Ordonna Derek froidement .

Isaac ne pus que se taire et faire comme son alpha exigeait . Il détestait cette emprise que Derek avait sur lui comme si il était son maître . Si il avait accepter la morsure s'était pour se libérer de l'emprise de son père mais maintenant il l'avait juste troqué pour celle de Derek .

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça . Déclara Allison peiné pour sa nouvelle amie . Elle semblait si confuse et si effrayé à la fois . Isaac levait la tête à cette révélation et il sentit de la tristesse pour Elena . Il savait qu'elle devait être dans un état déplorable et il voulait juste être avec elle et non pas avec la meute .

_ Vous devez arrêter d'interagir avec elle . Ordonna Derek sévère .

_ Quoi ? S'écria Isaac .

_ Chacun d'entre vous . Appuya Derek catégorique en se tournant vers lui .

_ C'est hors de question . Objecta Isaac . Elle n'a rien vue et je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'en parlera à personne .

_ Tu l'as presque blessé ce soir . Rétorqua Derek autoritaire .

_ Mais …

_ Il a raison Isaac . Le coupa Allison . Pour son propre bien , nous ne pouvons pas être autour d'elle .

Isaac voulait répliquer mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien . Ils avaient tous prit la décision pour lui et il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse dire pour changer cela . Ils se fichaient qu'elle soit la seule personne qui lui importait le plus maintenant . Tout ce qui comptait était l'intérêt de la meute et rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne changera leur opinion .

Il se retira et monta dans sa chambre . Il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir . Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester loin d'elle mais il devrait faire comme la meute demande car il en faisait partie et il ne pouvait pas être égoïste . C'était comme ça que sa vie fonctionnerait à présent . Mais la simple idée de devoir dire à Elena qu'il ne pouvait plus être ami le tuait . C'était la dernière chose qu'il voudrait faire .

Mon réveil sonnait et je l'éteignais dès la première sonnerie . Après la nuit dernière je n'avais pas pu m'endormir . J'avais tellement de question sans réponse et elles n'avaient pas cesser de tourbillonner dans mon esprit . De plus , j'étais vraiment inquiète pour Isaac . J'avais belle et bien vue du sang sur le sol et j'étais soucieuse à l'idée qu'il soit blessé . Je sortis du lit et choisissais une simple chemise à carreau noir et blanche que j'assemblais avec un leggings noir . Je laissais mes cheveux pendre dans mon dos et quand je m'inspectais dans le miroir , je grimaçais . J'avais des cernes énormes sous les yeux et ceci étaient injecté de sang . J'essayais de les camoufler avec de l'anti-cerne mais décidais d'abandonner quand je vis qu'il était inutile . Je descendis dans la cuisine et étais soulagé que ce soit l'un des jours où Mark et Judith avait déjà quitter pour leurs travail respectif . Je pris un simple gilet à capuche noir que je fermais et lassais mes bottines avant de sortir pour me rendre au lycée . Je mis ma capuche depuis que j'avais vue qu'il tombait des cordes et couru pour monter dans le SUV .

Une fois dans la voiture , je repensais à la nuit dernière . J'avais tellement question et d'une manière où d'une autre j'allais obtenir des réponses d'Isaac .

Je me garais dans le stationnement et me mis à la recherche d'Isaac malheureusement il n'était nulle part pour être trouver .

Mes première périodes passèrent lentement et je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse . Je n'avais pas encore eu un seul signe d'Isaac et je commençais vraiment à s'inquiéter de son état . Et si , il s'était vraiment blessé la nuit dernière et qu'il n'avait pas pu venir en cours . J'avais vue Allison et Lydia et elles m'avaient totalement ignorées . Elles ne m'avaient même pas rendu ma vague au contraire , elles avaient changer de chemin et était repartit dans l'autre sens . Je n'aimais vraiment pas la sensation que j'avais au creux de mon estomac . Quand je sortis de mon cours de Français , je me dirigeais vers mon casier tout en regardant toujours les alentours pour tout signe d'Isaac . J'avais presque atteint mon casier quand j'aperçus la tête bouclé . Il riait avec Scott et Stiles et je me mis en marche d'un pas déterminé vers eux . Je serais fort mes livres contre ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de faire demi-tour et m'arrêta quand je fus en face d'eux .

_ Isaac ! Appelais-je .

Il ne se retourna même pas au lieu de cela , il continuait à ranger ses livres dans son sac . Je vis Scott et Stiles me donner un regard penaud et je sentis mon cœur chuter dans ma poitrine .

_ Isaac ! Appelais-je plus fort .

Il daigna se retourner juste pour mieux m'ignorer et ce fus assez pour moi . Je n'avais pas dormi et mes nerfs était en pelote . Je le pris par le bras et le retournais avec assez de force pour qu'il me fasse face . Il parut décontenancé par mon geste mais je ne me dégonflais pas .

_ Nous devons parler . Dis-je sèchement .

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire . Répliqua-t-il avec force .

_ Oh , non . Me moquais-je avec colère . Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup là .

_ Je m'en fiche . Répondit-il avec condescendance .

Je le regardais éberlué et sentis mon cœur se resserré de plus en plus . Il ne ressemblait en aucun cas au Isaac que je connaissais . Il semblait absent et arrogant . Presque comme Jackson .

_ Et bien pas moi . Alors maintenant dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec toi ! Exigeais-je furieuse .

_ Elena ! Appela Scott .

_ Non . Ne pas me faire le coup d'elena . Répliquais-je agressive .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que nous étions vraiment ami ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre . Lâcha Isaac .

Je le regardais bouche bée et c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase . Je laissais la rage me submergé et serra le poing avant de lui coller une droite en pleine mâchoire . Je sentis mes os se rompre à l'impact et je reculais sous la douleur .

Isaac encaissa le coup et recula légèrement sous lui . Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça et quand il vit qu'elle était dans la douleur , il du tout faire pour ne pas l'aider .

_ Espèce de connard . Articulais-je en me tenant la main .

_ Who ! Crièrent Scott et Stiles en même temps .

Ils se rapprochèrent de moi pour voir si j'allais bien mais je les repoussais et partit en direction de ma voiture .

Je tremblais sous la douleur et mes doigts étaient maintenant bleu presque noir . C'était malin , maintenant je m'étais briser les os . J'étais toujours raide sous l'influence de la fureur et l'adrénaline me permettait de pouvoir conduire malgré mes doigts cassés . Je me garais grossièrement devant la maison et me précipitais jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un sac de glaçon .

_ Oh mon dieu , Elena ! S'écria Judith à la vue de ma main . Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué en me prenant le sac des mains pour me l'appliquer elle-même .

_ Je me suis pris les doigts dans la portière de ma voiture . Mentis-je ne voulant pas lui dire que j'étais rentrée dans un combat .

_ Ils sont probablement cassé . Haletait-elle inquiète . Viens , je t'emmène à l'hôpital . Ordonna-t-elle sans même que je puisse répondre .

**Un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plait et j'attends vos avis sur celle-ci avec impatience . je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve cela encore plus stressant d'écrire une UA et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis dessus :) **

**enfin bref profiter :) **


	9. Renouveau

**IX**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaine que l'incident s'était passé et je ne m'étais effectivement pas rater . Judith m'avait emmené à l'hôpital et ils avaient diagnostiqué que je m'étais cassé la plupart de mes phalanges . J'avais obtenu une attelle et ma vie était redevenue à la normale . Isaac et moi faisait comment si nous nous connaissions pas et comme notre amitié , notre promesse s'était brisé . J'avais repris mes bonnes vielles habitudes . J'avais cesser de me poser toutes ses questions sur les raisons du changement d'Isaac et avait accepter qu'il était finalement un vrai connard . J'arpentais les couloirs du lycée une nouvelle fois comme une paria et avait recommencer à passer plus de temps avec Timo . Étonnement , il semblait le plus heureux de cette situation .

J'attendais que mon réveil sonne pour passer une nouvelle journée sans intérêt et regardais mon plafond . Quand il sonna enfin , je l'éteignais instantanément et sortis du lit pour faire mes routines du matin comme une automate . Je m'habillais , me coiffais puis descendais en bas . J'échangeais quelque mot avec Judith et Mark avant de partir au lycée .

J'avais réussi à passer à travers ma première partie de la journée et je me trouvais maintenant dans la cafétéria avec Timothée .

_ Tu as une mine affreuse , tu sais ça ? Demanda Timo préoccupé .

_ Ouais . Répondis-je simplement en jouant avec l'une de mes frites bouclés .

_ Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir . Je ne suis pas Judith ou Mark .

Isaac était assis avec ses compagnons de meute mais ne leurs prêtaient pas attention . Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à leur conversation . Cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'il avait cessé de parler avec Elena et il se souvenait encore très bien de son poing . Il avait été totalement pris au dépourvu qu'elle ne l'avait pas frapper comme une fille mais encore s'était Elena . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait laisser filer une fille aussi incroyable qu'elle . Il lui avait dit des mots injustes et cruel qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde . Il avait vu sa main et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait mentit à tout le monde en disant qu'elle s'était coincé les doigts dans sa portière . Au contraire , elle aurait du être fière . Si elle savait ce que la meute disait d'elle , elle serait certainement fière d'elle-même . Scott et Stiles s'était délecter de leur raconter leur affrontement et Jackson s'en était donné à cœur joie pour lui dire que lui , un loup-garou avait été battu par une simple petite humaine . Mais il s'en fichait car s'était Elena et il l'avait amplement mérité .

Il n'arrêtait pas de pensée à elle , cherchant continuellement pour son odeur dans les couloirs mais elle ne lui accordait même plus un seul regard . Elle semblait éteinte . Il savait qu'elle avait recommencer à se couper , c'est pourquoi il se rendait chaque soir à sa fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien . Il se contentait de s'asseoir dans le grand chêne qui se trouvait en face de sa fenêtre et la regardais interagir pendant des heures . Parfois , elle faisait simplement ses devoirs , d'autre , elle écoutait de la musique . Et puis , elle s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain et il savait qu'elle se faisait du mal . C'était à chaque fois insupportable pour lui , d'entendre ses respirations saccadé et ses gémissement de douleur mais il ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de rester là . À l'intérieur de lui , il se disait qu'il pouvait mieux la protéger en étant présent mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait , il rentrait à la maison brisé et les autres lui donnait ses regards de pitiés . Ils ne leurs avaient pas dit son secret et ils ne leurs diraient jamais . Il savait que cela était une partie d'elle qu'il était le seul à connaître et même si c'était la partie la plus sombre , il voulait la garder pour lui .

Il entendit s'est battements de cœurs s'accélérer à travers la cafétéria et se mit aussitôt à sa recherche. Elle était assise avec son ami Timothée et il laissa son oreille traîner pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient .

_ Je vais bien . Lâcha Elena et par l'accélération de son cœur il pouvait dire qu'elle mentait .

_ Est-ce que ça a avoir avec Lahey ? Il entendit Timothée demander .

Son intérêt fut piquer au vif et il se repositionna pour se mettre plus dans la conversation .

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ? Demanda Elena sur la défensive .

_ Parce que tu es comme ça depuis que tu lui as collé un poing en pleine face .

Elle soupira et se repositionna .

_ Je me fiches de Lahey .

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demander . Objecta Timothée .

_ Je sais et c'est ce que je te répond .

_ Donc , il a voir avec lui ?

_ Tu veux mes frites je n'ai pas très faim ? Proposa Elena en ignorant totalement les questions du garçons .

Autant qu'il aimait son dur caractère , il aimerait qu'elle réponde car il en avait besoin . Il avait besoin de savoir si elle le détestait et si elle souffrait à cause de lui . La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être la raison de son chagrin .

_ C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé un vrai repas ? Demanda Timothée inquiétant encore plus Isaac .

_ Tu comptes me poser encore beaucoup de question inutile ? Rétorqua Elena agacé .

_ Jusqu'à que tu répondes à l'une d'elle .

_ Bien . Dans ce cas , je n'ai plus rien à faire ici . Répliqua Elena en se levant et en quittant la cafétéria .

_ Trouble au paradis . Se moqua Jackson et Isaac se tourna automatiquement vers lui .

Il le fusillait du regard et se leva à son tour en direction de la porte opposé que celle qu'Elena avait prise .

_ C'était insensible ! Il entendu Allison dire .

Après mon combat avec Timothée , j'arpentais les couloirs pensivement . Je n'avais aucune envie d'être là et la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit était de m'enfuir . J'entendis la sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours et cela me donnait ma réponse . Au lieu de faire comme tout les autres étudiants et d'aller en classe , je sortis sur le parking et montais dans mon SUV . Je mis le contact et roulais dans les rues de Beacon Hills sans réel but . Je restais silencieuse , seul le bruit de mes membres en mouvement lors de ma conduite retentirent . Je trouvais cela apaisant et ne regrettais pas mon choix . Mark et Judith étaient au travail et ils ne rentreraient pas avant tard dans la soirée de sortes que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter que le lycée les préviennes de mon absence . Je roulais sans but pendant des heures et quand je vis que j'arrivais bientôt à cours de carburant , je me dirigeais en direction de la maison .

Je me garais dans l'allée et monta dans ma chambre . Je retirais ma veste et marchais droit à ma salle de bain . Je sortais ma mallette et retournais dans ma chambre avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit . Je relevais mes manches et sortit ma lame . Ces derniers jours , j'avais reproduis le geste à mainte reprise et j'avais manquer plusieurs fois de m'évanouir . Je contrôlais de moins en moins et le pire c'est que je m'en souciais pas . Je piquais la lame dans le creux de mon coude et laissais le sang couler le long de mes bras . Je reproduis le même geste plus bas et bientôt mon sang rouge presque noir gouttait sur le sol . Je sentis ma tête tourner et sortit une compresse pour arrêter l'hémorragie quand mon corps devenait de plus en plus faible . Je sentis mon cœur pulser dans ma poitrine et sans que je m'en rende compte je tombais en arrière sur mon lit . Je n'avais plus la force de me relever et mes yeux se fermaient .

Isaac avait couru jusqu'à sa maison quand il avait vue qu'elle n'était plus là à l'heure de la sortie . Il avait flairer partout son odeur pour savoir où elle se trouvait et il était maintenant devant sa maison . Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et grimpa à l'arbre jusqu'à sa fenêtre . Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il l'a vit assoupit sur son lit . Elle semblait paisible , calme et … Il écoutait ses battements de cœurs et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient presque imperceptible . Il descendit dans la panique ne faisant même pas attention si les voisins le voyaient et rentra par la porte d'entrée . Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et quand il entra son cœur chuta littéralement . Elle baignait dans une marre de sang et elle respirait à peine .

_ Elena . Cria-t-il laissant les larmes le consummé .

Il courut à son chevet et essaya de la réveiller mais il n'y avait rien à faire . Il devait l'emmener à l'hôpital ou elle mourrait . Il la prit dans ses bras et couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait . Il sentait à chacun de ses pas qu'il était entrain de la perdre et son cœur se brisait en plusieurs morceaux . Il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre dans un monde ou Elena ne vivrait pas et il poussa encore plus ses sens pour aller plus vite . Quand il arriva à l'hôpital , il poussa les portes et cria à l'aide pour un médecin . Mélissa la mère de Scott accouru immédiatement .

_ Oh mon dieu . Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Mélissa horrifié . Que quelqu'un m'apporte un brancard . Cria-t-elle .

Peu de temps après une équipe médicale arrivait avec un brancard et il du la lâcher . Il entendait à peine ses battements de cœur .

Mélissa revint vers lui et il explosa .

_ D-di-dit moi qu'elle va s'en sortir . Di-dit moi qu'elle va bien aller . Sanglotait-il . Juste dit le moi . Pria-t-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux agité .

_ Isaac . Lâcha Mélissa incertaine du sort de la jeune fille .

Il se laissait tomber dans les bras de Mélissa et elle essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait .

_ Je dois y retourner . Dit-elle en se séparant de lui .

Mélissa entra dans la salle d'opération et son estomac se serra à la vue des bras de la jeune fille . Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'elle s'infligeait ses coupes et vu les cicatrices , elle se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle n'était pas déjà venue . Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta et elle se précipita aux côtés des médecins pour la réanimer . Elle utilisa le défibrillateur une fois mais son cœur était toujours plat .

_ Recharger ! Ordonna-t-elle .

Elle frotta les plaque et appuya sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour n'obtenir qu'une ligne plate une deuxième fois . Elle rechargea une nouvelle fois et soupira avant d'entrechoquer la jeune fille . Elle regarda à nouveau le moniteur cardiaque et fus soulagé quand le complexe apparus .

Elle ressortit de la chambre et entendit des cries venant de la réception .

_ Ou est-elle ? Où est Elena ? Je veux la voir . Cria une jeune femme en larme .

Isaac se leva à la vue de Mélissa et se rapprocha de Judith et l'homme qu'il supposait être Mark .

_ Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Isaac paniqué .

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Mark sèchement dévasté par la peine .

_ C'est Isaac , il l'a amené ici . Expliqua Mélissa sentant l'agressivité de l'homme .

_ Pitié , dite-moi qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Implora la jeune femme en larme .

Elle sentit le regard bouleversé de l'homme sur elle et elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme .

_ Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser . Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque et on à du la réanimer . Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son métabolisme est très faible . Nous avons du la transfusée . Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre pour voir si son état s'améliore . Dit-elle plein d'empathie .

_ Attendez pourquoi la perte de sang ? Demanda Mark bouleversé .

Mélissa regarda Isaac hésitante sachant que le suicide n'était jamais une chose difficile à annoncer .

_ Elle a tenter de mettre fin à ses jours . Lâcha-t-elle penaud .

_ Non , c'est faux . La contredit Isaac instantanément .

_ Isaac , les coupes …

_ Elle s'auto-mutilait mais elle n'a jamais voulu se suicider .

_ Tu savais ? Rétorqua Mélissa abasourdit .

Tout un coup , elle vit Mark attraper Isaac par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua contre un mur violemment .

_ Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ? Hurla l'homme furieux avant de ramener Isaac vers lui et de le plaquer une nouvelle fois avec plus de force contre le mur .

_ Hey , hey ! Cria Mélissa pour arrêter l'altercation .

La sécurité rappliqua quelque minute après et l'homme fut neutraliser . Isaac se laissa tomber contre le mur complètement anéanti et regardait dans le vide . Il avait raison de lui en vouloir . Il était le seul à savoir et maintenant si elle mourrait se serait de sa faute . Il l'avait gardé pour lui et elle allait mourir par sa faute .

_ Isaac , relève toi . Lui dit Mélissa bienveillante mais il n'en avait pas la force .

Elena était entre la vie et la mort et il était en pleine santé . Il avait vue les signes de détresse d'Elena mais il n'avait rien dit . Bon sang , il l'avait même écouter se faire du mal . Il méritait de mourir à sa place .

Mélissa aida le garçon à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et elle retourna auprès de la femme en pleure .

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons la voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante .

_ Malheureusement pas encore nous avons attendre que la transfusion soit terminé . Expliqua Mélissa .

_ Elle n'est pas ma fille , vous savez . Commença la femme . Mais je l'aime comme tel .

_ Je n'en doute pas . Vous la connaissez mieux que moi mais je suis sûr qu'elle est très forte .

_ Elle l'est . C'est l'adolescente la plus têtu que je connaisse . Répondit la blonde en larme .

_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire . Déclara Mélissa en se tournant vers Isaac se souvenant qu'il avait déjà parler de la jeune fille .

_ C'est vraiment lui qui l'a amené ? Demanda la femme en regardant à son tour le garçon .

_ Oui .

_ Je devrais aller le voir . Il semble désemparer .

_ Ce serait bien .

Isaac était dans une bulle en total déconnexion avec le monde qui l'entourait . Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'Elena était sur le point mourir et que s'était de sa faute . Il tressaillit quand il sentit une paumes s'abattre sur la sienne et il se tourna vers la femme à côté de lui . Il fut surpris de voir que s'était Judith . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui donnait ce sourire réconfortant alors qu'il était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous ici .

_ Je suppose que je dois te remercier . Lâcha-t-elle les yeux embué de larmes .

_ Vous ne devriez pas … Elle est ici à cause de moi . Souffla-t-il en sèchement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues .

_ Tu es celui qui l'as trouvé et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Elena . Si s'est un suicide ou pas mais tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle est que tu es celui qui la sauvée . Expliqua Judith convaincu .

Judith et Isaac restèrent assis en silence pendant des heures . Mark avait fini par les rejoindre et Isaac pouvait dire qu'il était en colère contre lui . Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer , il était lui aussi en colère contre lui-même . Soudain , il vit ses compagnons de meute débarquer par les portes d'entrée et ils se ruèrent tous vers lui .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Allison angoissé .

_ Qu'est-il arrivée à Elena ? Demanda Stiles vraiment inquiet .

_ Stiles ? Appela Mark .

Stiles se raidit et regarda le collègue de son père . Il était dans un sale état . Il avait les traits tirés et pour la première fois il faisait vraiment son âge .

_ Mark , comment va Elena ?

_ Je ne savais même pas qu'Elena était amis avec vous tous . S'estomaquait Judith .

_ Et bien , nous tous est un peu exagérer mais on se préoccupe d'elle . Rectifia Stiles .

Mark les regardaient tous sceptique et son regard s'attarda sur Isaac . Il n'aimait vraiment pas le garçon et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'il reste ici .

_ Vous devriez rentrer . Ordonna Mark . Et emmener votre ami avec vous . Finit-il en montrant Isaac d'un signe de tête .

_ Mark . Hélas Judith prenant la défense d'Isaac .

_ Non , Judith . Répliqua Mark sèchement faisant sursauter la jeune femme .

_ Bien . Répondit Stiles rompant la tension . Isaac ? Appela-t-il quand ils marchèrent tous vers les portes .

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce . Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Elena . Il l'avait laisser une fois et voilà le résultat . Cette fois-si , il n'écouterait pas . Il en avait assez que les gens lui dise ce qu'il faut faire quand il s'agit d'Elena .

_ Isaac . Appela Judith calmement le faisant la regarder . Va avec tes amis . Je ferais en sorte que l'infirmière Mccall t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau . Tu devrais changer de vêtement et te reposer . Tu as été toute la nuit , ici . Suggéra-t-elle avec un regard sincère .

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'écouter mais le regard que lui donnait l'homme en face de lui . Lui disait qu'il n'accepterait pas non pour une réponse . Il marcha à contre-coeur vers le parking et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient tous entour de la camaro .

Elena avait été emmené dans une chambre et Judith et Mark attendait maintenant sur des sièges devant la porte car ils n'étaient pas encore autorisé à la voir . Ce fut l'attente la plus longue de leurs vie . Ils avaient finalement réussi à briser la coquille d'Elena et elle s'était en quelque sorte ouverte à eux et ce qu'ils avaient découvert les avait plus que ravie . Elle était une vraie force de la nature . Cette petite fille était la fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir et maintenant ils pouvaient la perdre . Ils se souvenaient de la première nuit où elle était arrivée chez eux .

**Début Flash-back**

_Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et ils savaient déjà que s'était le shérif Stilinski . Ils avaient attendu des semaines pour enfin la voir et ils étaient vraiment impatient . Bien sûr , ils savaient que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos étant donné son passé mais ils étaient plutôt confiant . _

_Mark ouvra la porte et ils découvrirent une magnifique petite brune aux yeux verts . Ils échangèrent aussitôt des regards et ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était méfiante . Judith dans son habituelle enthousiaste ne pus s'empêcher de sauter sur la jeune fille et de lui donner une accolade à laquelle la belle brune se raidit mais Judith n'y fit pas attention . Le shérif et Elena entrèrent dans la maison et aussitôt , la jolie brune se mit à regarder partout les yeux écarquillés . Ils se souviendrait toujours de cette image d'elle . Elle semblait vraiment impressionné même si elle ne le laissait pas voir . _

__ Bon , et bien je pense que je vais vous laissez . Annonça le Shérif faisant Elena se tourner vers lui. Ça va bien se passer . La rassura-t-il . Et reste en dehors des ennuis cette fois-ci . Lança le Shérif en partant . _

_Ils regardèrent tous le Shérif partirent et se tournèrent vers le salon . Judith fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre et ils lui firent une visite de la maison . Elena n'avait pas dit un mot , elle se contentait de hocher la tête et de regarder ce qu'on lui montrait . Judith était vraiment impatiente d'entendre sa voix car elle pensait qu'elle devait être aussi jolie qu'elle mais ne la poussa pas . Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient expressément refait pour la jeune fille Judith était excité . Ils la laissèrent l'ouvrir elle-même et la suivirent à l'intérieur . _

_Elle examina la chambre en elle-même et Judith ne pouvait plus contenir sa bonne humeur . _

__ Comment tu la trouve ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente . _

__ J'aime le rose sur les murs . Lâcha Elena pensivement . _

_Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour Judith , non seulement elle avait entendu sa voix mélodieuse mais en plus elle avait aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle . Mark attrapa l'épaule de Judith et lui fit signe de descendre pour qu'il puisse la laisser avoir un peu d'intimité . Et pour la première fois , ils n'étaient plus les seuls dans cette maison . Ils étaient maintenant en voie pour une famille . _

**Fin du flash-back**

Cela faisait quarante-huit heures qu'ils attendaient pour la voir . Mark avait du retourner au poste pour une affaire importante tendit que Judith avait pris des jours de congés pour pouvoir être auprès de la jeune fille . Ils n'avaient toujours pas été autorisé à la voir et Judith devenait de plus en plus inquiète . Elle regardait le jeune homme bouclé qui était endormi dans une position probablement inconfortable et son cœur se réchauffait . Isaac était revenue à peine une heure après qu'ils lui avaient dit de partir . Mark avait été contre cette idée mais Judith avait réussi à le convaincre . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'Elena aimerait qu'Isaac soit avec elle . Elle avait vue l'inquiétude et la douleur dans les yeux du jeune homme et elle ne pouvait pas nié qu'il était vraiment attaché à sa fille adoptive comme elle aimait l'appeler . Mélissa Mccall passa le couloirs et se dirigea vers Judith . Au moment , où elle se trouvait en face d'elle , Isaac l'avait déjà rejoins .

_ Les visites sont autorisés . Vous pouvez allez la voir sont état s'améliore .

Judith se leva impatiente et marcha jusqu'à la porte et attendait pour rentrer quand elle vit que Mélissa s'était arrêter .

_ Seulement la famille est autorisé à la voir . Expliqua-t-elle penaud en se tournant vers Isaac .

Isaac regardait les deux femmes en face de lui et sentit son cœur chuter et quand Judith pris la parole , il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise de partir .

_ C'est bien , il est aussi de la famille . Dit-elle dans un sourire lumineux vers Isaac qui le pris totalement au dépourvu .

_ Bien . Répondit Mélissa dans un sourire avant de passer sa carte pour ouvrir la porte .

Il laissa Judith entrer en première et il la suivit de près . Quand ils entrèrent , ils virent Elena allongé dans son lit totalement immobile et seul les bip des machines se firent entendre .

Judith s'asseye sur l'une des chaises à côté d'Elena et Isaac prit celle de l'autre côté . Elena dormait paisiblement , il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et ils prirent la place du moniteur cardiaque . Ses deux avant-bras étaient bandés avec deux énormes compresse et il sentit son estomac se creuser . Il se rappelait les entailles qu'il avait vue quand il l'avait amené ici et le sang qui coulait . S'était une image qui n'avait pas cessé de le hanté . Le sang , la chaire . Il sentit la nausée le gagner et il se retenait de vomir . Elle était incroyablement pâle et Isaac regrettait aussitôt son teint légèrement hâlée . Son sourire lui revint à l'esprit et son expression tomba quand il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille . Elle était entouré par de multiple machine et plusieurs fil et seringue étaient logés dans ses bras .

Il fit la première chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit . Il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens tout en la regardant . Il fut surpris par la froideur de ceux-ci mais ils finirent par se réchauffé par sa propre chaleur . La simple fait de la tenir l'apaisa . C'était comme si elle lui permettait de garder un contrôle totale de ses émotions et s'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit . L'ancre de son père n'avait pas été suffisante lors de la dernière pleine lune parce qu'elle n'était plus celle qui le rendait humain . S'était Elena , elle était celle qui le ramenait sur terre et qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle .

**Je suis vraiment déçus du peu de commentaire que je reçois sur cette fic , les gars :( . J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plait et si vous voulez commenter n'hésiter pas :) **


	10. Des amis devienne plus que ça !

**X**

Des gouttes bruyantes se firent entendre et bientôt le rythme de machines se joignirent à eux . Mes oreilles et ma tête allaient exploser . Je pouvais sentir le goût de rouille sur ma langue et j'en déduisais que s'était du sang . Des frissons me parcoururent et je pouvais dire que j'étais gelé à l'exception de l'une de mes mains . Elle semblait chaude et cela me détendit . Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais s'était comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas s'exécuter . Je sentis une douleur atroce dans mes avant-bras et j'avais l'impression que mes veines étaient parcouru par le feux de l'enfer . Je m'étais toute ma volontée pour ouvrir les yeux et quand mes paupières se soulevèrent je vis un grand plafond blanc . Je n'étais certainement pas dans ma chambre . Un sentiment d'inquiétude me submergea et je me mis à m'agiter quelque peu . Je réalisais que j'étais dans un lit alors je me redressais et vis la tête blonde qui était reposé sur mon ventre plat . Elle se soulevait en même temps que mes respirations et je ne pus m'empêcher de mimer un sourire même si ce simple geste me faisait un mal de chien . Je comprenais que la chaleur dans ma main était du à la main d'Isaac et je fronçais les sourcils . _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et tout d'abord , ou j'étais ? _

Je me raclais la gorge bruyamment et Isaac leva aussitôt la tête éberlué .

_ Suis-je en enfer ? Demandais-je faiblement d'une voix pâteuse .

_ Oh mon dieu . Tu es réveillé . S'étonna Isaac excité .

Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser des questions car il se leva et couru à travers une porte et se mit à crier que j'étais réveiller . Aussitôt , plusieurs infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce et je réalisais que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'entendis mes palpitations s'accélérer sur le moniteur et je savais que s'était parce que je paniquais . La dernière chose que je me souviens était de me couper et si j'étais ici cela voulait dire que mon secret avait été découvert .

_ Oh mon dieu . Paniquais-je en essayant de défaire les perfusion et autre fils .

_ Elena , calme toi . Tu es à l'hôpital . Tenta une femme brune .

Je portais immédiatement mon regard sur mes avant-bras et vit qu'ils étaient bandé dans d'étroite compresse .

_ Non , non , non , non . Répétais-je frénétique .

_ Calme toi . Exigea la femme en me plaquant au lit . Tu as perdue beaucoup de sang . Tu dois te calmer .

Mais je luttais contre son emprise , je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent mon secret . Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il soit découvert . Je me mis à crier pour qu'ils me lâchent mais ils se mirent à plusieurs et la dernière chose que je sentis avant d'être consumé par une brume était une piqûre dans mon bras gauche .

Isaac avait entendu les cries et la lutte d'Elena et savait qu'elle avait paniqué . Il avait du mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas la rejoindre . Ils étaient maintenant dans sa chambre et attendait qu'elle se réveille une nouvelle fois . Il s'était assis plus loin étant donné que Mark était maintenant dans la chambre et qu'il n'éprouvait toujours pas une grande sympathie pour lui . Il se laissait bercé par les battements régulier d'Elena et repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la meute . Il avait du leur dire ce qui était arrivé et ils n'avaient pas arrêter de lui poser des questions . Au final , il leurs avaient tout raconter . Étonnement , Derek avait sembler vraiment s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille et avait rien dit quand Isaac était repartit pour l'hôpital . Allison et Lydia avaient voulu le suivre mais elles avaient finalement renoncer pensant qu'Elena leur en voulaient . Isaac savait mieux . Autant que la jeune fille avait un caractère bien trempé , elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir indéfiniment . Où en tout cas , c'est ce qu'il espérait car la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parler . Elle l'avait détester .

Il entendit les battements devenir de plus en plus rapide lui signifiant qu'elle se réveillait et il s'avança vers le lit sous le regard désapprobateur de Mark.

Elle ouvrit les yeux révélant les plus yeux verts qu'il avait jamais vu et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres .

_ Vous avez une mine affreuse , vous savez ça ? Demanda Elena en se tournant vers Mark et Judith faisant rire les trois personnes dans la pièce .

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Judith soucieuse .

_ Comme une drogué ! Lâcha Elena d'une voix lasse .

Mark et Judith lâchèrent un faible rire et Elena se tourna vers Isaac .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle surprise qu'il soit encore là .

Le regard de Mark s'illumina à la simple idée de virée le garçon qui avait fait de la résistance .

_ Je pense qu'il est temps de partir , Isaac . Lança Mark dans un sourire mauvais .

Je vis le visage d'Isaac se décomposer et il s'apprêtait à sortir mais je pris sa main avant qu'il puisse faire un pas .

_ Non , je veux qu'il reste . Dis-je en regardant Isaac implorant pour qu'il accepte .

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Mark me prenant au dépourvu .

Je me tournais vers lui et lui donna un sourire rassurant .

_ Absolument sûr . Répondis-je déterminé .

_ Bien , je pense que nous devrions aller prévenir les infirmières de ton réveil . Dit Judith en me donnant un clin d'œil . Tu viens , Mark .

_ Quoi ? Non . Objecta Mark en regardant mauvais Isaac .

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé entre les deux pendant mon inconscience mais une chose est sûr s'est qu'il ne s'appréciait pas énormément .

_ Mark ! Pria Judith le jetant presque dehors .

Je souriais en les regardant sortir et j'entendis une chaise être tiré à mon côté et je me retournais pour voir qu'Isaac me tenait toujours la main . Je me détachais automatiquement me rappelant que nous étions pas dans les meilleurs termes et le fusillait du regard .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais-je froidement . Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu te souciais car la dernière fois que l'on s'est parler tu as bien insister sur le faite que nous n'étions pas ami .

_ Léna …

_ C'est Elena pour toi . Le coupais-je acerbe .

_ Écoute , je sais que tu me déteste probablement maintenant et je ne t'en voudrais pas mais tu dois me faire confiance . Je n'ai jamais pensée une seul chose de ce que je t'ai dit . Expliqua-t-il en se penchant sur le lit .

Je le regardais silencieuse prenant le sens de chacun de ses mots et pris une grande inspiration .

_ Je ne te déteste pas . Lâchais-je faiblement . Même si je sais que je devrais , je ne le fais pas .

_ Tu es sûr parce que ton poing était plutôt explicite ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin .

_ Oh , ça ouais . Pas ma plus brillante idée . Dis-je en riant .

J'entendis trois coup à la porte et je me tournais vers les coup . Je vis la femme au cheveux bouclés noir de jais qui avait tenter de m'apaiser et lui donna un sourire penaud .

_ On dirait que tu vas mieux. Constata-t-elle en vérifiant mes signes vitaux .

_ Ouais , désolé pour …

_ C'est bien . Je suis Mélissa Mccall par la manière .

_ Mccall ? Comme dans Scott Mccall ?

_ Je suppose que tu connais mon fils .

_ Ouais .

_ Alors … hum … dit-elle hésitante . Tu veux me parler de ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Je la regardais et entendis mes battements de cœur augmenter sur le moniteur . Je sentis la main d'Isaac sur la mienne et baissa les yeux sur lui . Il me donnait un regard rassurant et j'acquièsais sachant que je ne pourrais plus mentir .

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que j'étais dans ce lit d'hôpital et je fus soulagé quand Mélissa m'informa que je pouvais sortir aujourd'hui . Isaac était venue chaque jour de la semaine et je lui en était reconnaissante . C'était comme si notre amitié ne s'était jamais brisé et bizarrement , nous étions devenue encore plus proche . J'avais réussi à expliquer mes actes et même si Judith et Mark avaient été déboussolé au début , ils avaient finit par comprendre . J'avais eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec un psychanalyste pour bien déterminé mon problème et je les trouvais tous très ennuyant . Je n'avais rien à lui dire et même si il n'avait pas cessé de me poser tout un tas de question . Je restais sur ma position mais comme Judith avait insister pour que j'y aille , je me forçais . Timothée était venue aussi souvent que la fait Isaac même si les deux ne s'aimait pas beaucoup , il restait civilisé et échangeait quelque mots de temps en temps . J'avais été agréablement surpris d'avoir des visites de plusieurs amis d'Isaac . Stiles et Scott ainsi que Allison et Lydia qui s'en voulaient désespérément pour m'avoir ignorer les dernières semaines mais aussi Erica et Boyd . Aiden était venue une fois mais j'avais bien compris que cela ne réjouissais pas Isaac . Il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi il avait du cessé de me parler . A chaque fois que je lui posait la question , il se contentait de me demander de lui faire confiance et même si je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose , j'acceptais sans broncher .

Je vis la tête rousse entrer accompagner d'Allison dans ma chambre et leur donnait un regard perplexe . Elles devraient être au lycée .

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je surprise .

_ Nous n'allions pas te laisser sortir sans une tenue décente . Répliqua Lydia en montrant un sac de voyage avec plus de vêtement qu'il n'en fallait .

Je regardais ma tenue que je portais actuellement et reporta mon attention sur les deux filles .

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ?

_ Sérieusement ? S'étonna Lydia . Un pantalon de yoga et un sweet à capuche ?

Je reporta mon attention sur Allison pour qu'elle me vienne en aide et la brune mima un ''désolé'' avant de me donner un sourire .

Une fois que Lydia avait choisis ma tenue , je portais un jean noir skinny qui montrait beaucoup trop mes fesses à mon goût et un tee-shirt à manche trois quart . Je regardais mes avant-bras nus et reporta sur mon attention sur Lydia .

_ Je ne pense pas que ça va le faire . Dis-je en cachant mes bras dans mon dos .

_ Hey . Se rapprocha la rousse en me prenant mes bras . Tu n'as plus à les cacher . Tu es au-dessus de tout ça . Dit-elle en caressant mes bras de son pouce .

Je regardais la reine des abeilles en personne et ne comprenais son revirement de caractère . Je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'elle pouvait être aussi gentille . Je veux dire , elle avait terrorisé toute l'école depuis qu'elle était la reine des populaires alors l'entendre me dire cela . En réalité , j'avais été plus que surpris que les gens me regardait pas avec pitié ou même avec dégoût . Ils semblaient juste être inquiet mais ils avaient compris . Ils ne me regardaient pas comme un monstre dont ils voudraient s'échapper .

_ Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ça . Dis-je sincèrement en gardant les yeux sur le sol .

_ Très bien . Tiens . Intervenu Allison en me tendant un chandail avec un sourire .

Après avoir rempli tout les papiers pour ma sortie , Judith était venue me chercher . J'avais repris une vie semi-normale sans compter les rendez-vous chez le psy . J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre . Ils avaient trouver ma mallette de torture et s'en était débarrassé ensuite ils avaient instaurer de nouvelle règles qui était plutôt désagréable mais je l'ai acceptaient sachant qu'ils étaient juste inquiet pour moi . Garder ma porte constamment entrouverte était l'une de celle-ci . Ils avaient également rangée tout les objet tranchant comme si j'étais une enfant de six ans et je savais que Mark venait tout les soirs quand j'étais couché pour vérifier que je ne baignais pas dans mon sang . J'avais appris que s'était Isaac qui m'avait trouvé et je me demandais encore comment il avait fait .

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et décidais qu'il était temps de me préparer pour le lycée . Je tirais le tiroir de ma penderie et regardais mes vêtements . Lydia avait pris personnellement comme mission de refaire ma garde-robe et avait troquer la plupart de mes vieux tee-shirt à manche longue par de somptueuses chemise et autre débardeur et tee-shirt décolleter . Comme je mis attendais Judith et la blonde vénitienne s'entendait à merveille et elles se donnaient à cœur joie pour m'utiliser comme leur poupée .

Je pris une chemise blanche avec des broderies sur les épaules et l'assemblait avec un jean noir ultra-moulant vue que je n'avais plus cela maintenant et les enfila . Je passais devant mon miroir et décida de prendre deux mèche de chaque côté de mes tempes et de les torsader avant de les rassembler derrière ma tête . J'appliquais un léger eye-liner et colora mes paupières avec une poudre rosé puis je descendis dans la cuisine où Judith préparait déjà le petit-déjeuner .

_ Matin , gamin . Hélas Mark en lisant son journal et pour la première fois je m'approchais de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue .

_ Matin , Mark .

Il écarquilla les yeux à mon baiser mais finit par sourire .

_ J'aime ta tenue . S'exclama Judith gaiement en me tendant une assiette avec des pan-cakes .

_ La tienne est cool . La complimentais-je en dévorant mon petit-déjeuner .

_ Tu as rendez-vous avec Mme. Morell aujourd'hui ? Demanda Judith sérieuse .

_ Malheureusement . Soufflais-je en m'appuyant contre ma chaise .

_ Elena !

_ Je sais , je sais . Répondis-je en marchant vers la porte .

Je pris les clés de mon SUV et sortit jusqu'au véhicule argent .

Je marchais maintenant aux côtés de Timothée et l'écoutais me raconter un de ses entraînements de crosse .

_ Donc tu joue ce vendredi ? Lui demandais-je enthousiaste .

_ Ouais , tu viens ? Demanda Timo plein d'espoir .

_ Bien sûr . Répondis-je dans un sourire .

Un sourire s'illumina sur ses lèvres et il me prit au dépourvu en me donnant une étreinte en plein milieu du couloirs . J'entendis certain élèves siffler à notre étreinte et le rouge me monta aux joues , je me raclais nerveusement la gorge et me détacha de Timo .

_ J'aime cette nouvelle toi . Dit-il toujours aussi souriant .

Isaac regarda du coin de l'œil l'interaction entre Elena et Timothée et il sentit la jalousie le gagner . Il avait vue l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donner et il avait fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas les séparer . Même si lui et Elena était devenue beaucoup plus proche , ils étaient toujours au stade d'ami et cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui surtout depuis que Timothée avait clairement changé de comportement avec la jeune fille . Il pouvait sentir son désir à des kilomètres et il poussa un grognement intérieur . Il se retourna vers la conversation que se passait entre Stiles et Scott mais laissa son oreille traîner pour entendre leur conversation .

_ Peut-être que nous pourrions faire quelque chose après le match ? Proposa Timothée et Isaac serra les poings .

_ Comme quoi ? Demanda Elena dans un sourire .

_ Euh … comme … tu sais … on pourrait aller manger un morceau . Dit-il nerveusement .

_ Comme une date ? Demanda Elena embarrassé .

_ Oh , euh , je sais pas . Tu veux que ce soit une date ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque .

_ Ha ! Ha ! Bien essayé . Lâcha-t-elle hilare prenant Timothée et Isaac au dépourvu .

_ Essayer quoi ?

_ Tu étais entrain de me tester pour voir si j'allais briser notre pacte . Conclut-elle faisant sourire Isaac .

_ Oh ! Ouais , c'est ça . Répondit Timothée déçu .

Je regardais mon meilleur ami et lui donna un grand sourire quand j'entendis le nom de mon autre ami . Je posais mes yeux sur le grand blond et je souriais timidement en baissant la tête sur mes livres . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'Isaac et moi étions devenue beaucoup plus proche , il avait cette sorte d'effet sur moi . Chaque fois que je le voyais mon estomac m'envoyait des espèces de décharge douce et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire . Sa simple vue me rendait heureuse .

Je rencontrais ses yeux bleu et mon cœur s'accélérait , je lui donna un grand sourire et le salua avant d'entrée dans ma dernière période .

La dernière passa comme un éclair et bientôt la sonnerie retentit . Je ramassais mes affaires et sortit en direction du parking . Quand j'atteignais ma voiture je fus surprise de voir qu'Isaac m'attendait devant elle .

_ Hey , Lahey ! Hélais-je avec un sourire béat .

_ Hey , jolie cœur . Dit-il taquin .

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça . Dis-je en le poussant avec mon épaule .

Il ria et mon cœur palpitait plus vite . Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'avoir cette effet sur moi où sinon je devrais bientôt investir dans un pacemaker .

_ Ça te dit de faire une session d'étude ? Proposa-t-il souriant .

_ Chez toi ou chez moi ? Demandais-je en ramenant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille .

_ Et bien vue qu'Erica à pris la camaro , chez moi . Répondit Isaac .

_ Bien . Dis-je en prenant mes clés avant qu'elle me soit arracher par Isaac .

_ Je conduis . Dit-il taquin .

_ Quoi ? Jamais . Répondis-je amusé .

_ Et tu compte faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Hum . Fis-je semblant de réfléchir . Que dirais-tu de le dire à Mark ? Le défiais-je narquoise .

_ Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda-t-il choqué .

_ Tu veux parier ? Taquinais-je en lui prenant les clés des mains .

Je déverrouillais le SUV et montais à l'intérieur . J'attendis qu'Isaac me rejoigne avant de mettre le contact et me diriger en direction de la maison Hales .

J'avais finalement découvert qu'Isaac avait avouer à Mark et Judith qu'il savait ce que je faisais et Judith m'avait raconter leur altercation . Au début , j'avais été choqué que Mark pouvait être aussi agressif et puis j'avais fini par en rire . Mark n'était toujours pas très fan d'Isaac à l'inverse de Judith qui avait vraiment pris de l'affection pour le garçon . Cela provoquait de grand débat à table et ils finissent toujours par me faire rire .

_ A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Isaac me sortant de mes pensée .

_ À Mark et Judith . Répondis-je dans un sourire .

_ Tu l'aies aiment vraiment , n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ouais . J'aurais jamais penser pourvoir m'attacher à des personnes mais depuis que je l'ai aient rencontrer beaucoup de chose ont changer . Dis-je en quittant les yeux de la route pour donner un sourire à Isaac avant de me concentrer sur ma conduite .

Je me garais devant la grande bâtisse et suivit Isaac à l'intérieur . Erica et les autres étaient déjà assis dans le salon , la plupart était entrain de se bécoter et je fis une grimace .

_ Vous savez , il y a des chambres pour ça . Déclarais-je attirant tout les regards sur moi .

_ Oh , c'est pour ça que toi et Isaac passer la plupart de votre temps dans sa chambre ? Répliqua Erica narquoise .

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je détournais le regard . Tout adolescents dans la pièce se mirent à glousser et je ne savais plus où me mettre .

_Tu as manquer une occasion de te taire ! Pensais-je . _

_ I-I-Isaac et moi sommes ami . Bégayais-je nerveusement en jouant avec les sangles de mon sac .

Je me permettais un coup d'œil sur Isaac et vit qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi et je ne pus ressentir un attrait pour lui quand je vis ses joues rosées .

_ Ouais . Répondit Erica d'un ton plein de sous-entendu .

_ OK , je pense que nous devrions étudier . Déclara Isaac en me tirant dans les escaliers .

Une fois dans sa chambre , je me détendis et déposais mon sac à côté de son lit avant de retirer mes bottines et m'asseoir en indien sur son lit .

Isaac se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de moi et un sentiment que je connaissais pas me submergea quand mon regard tomba sur la partie de son ventre nu que son tee-shirt avait révéler en remontant légèrement . Je me mordais la lèvres inférieur et les décharges dans mon estomac devenait de plus en plus intense . Je réalisais qu'Isaac était entrain de me regarder avec un sourire taquin et je fronçais les sourcils avant de me précipiter pour sortir un livre au hasard .

_ On devrait commencer . Annonçais-je en ouvrant un livre .

Isaac se redressa et il me prit le livre des mains avant de le retourner à l'endroit avec un sourire béat .

_ Mieux comme ça , non ? Se moqua-t-il .

Isaac levait la tête de son livre de trigonométrie et regardait la jolie brune qui était maintenant allonger sur le ventre sur son lit . Elle était concentré sur la lecture de son texte de français et Isaac pouvait voir que ses sourcils fin était froncer . S'était un petit tique qu'elle avait souvent quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose . Il l'avait remarquer quand elle lui avait poser tout un tas de question quant à pourquoi il avait arrêter de lui parler . Il avait pensée qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle accepte qu'il ne réponde pas à ses questions . Il lui avait demander de lui faire confiance et elle avait finalement arrêter de poser des questions . Il détestait lui mentir mais il savait qu'elle s'enfuirait loin de lui si jamais elle découvrait son secret et s'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait . Elle leva les yeux sur sa tête de lit et posa son livre sur ses oreillers .

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'aies pas entrain d'étudier . Lança-t-elle dans sourire prenant Isaac par surprise .

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil en attente d'une réponse .

_ Je pense qu'on a assez étudier pour aujourd'hui . Décida Isaac en fermant son livre dans un sourire.

Il se leva et soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit .

_ Viens . Dit-il en tendant sa main pour qu'elle la prenne .

Elle descendit du lit et se chaussa avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait .

_ Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué .

_ C'est une surprise . Lâcha Isaac malicieux .

Je regardais nos mains entrelacés et je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer à son simple contact . S'était des moments comme ça qui me rappelait qu'Isaac était vraiment important pour moi . Je ne pourrais pas imaginer une vie sans lui . Il avait prit une place si grande dans ma vie en si peu de temps et j'étais encore surprise par la manière dont je lui faisais aveuglement confiance . Il suffisait qu'il me demande pour que je le fasse et cela m'effrayait .

Nous descendions les escaliers et les adolescents étaient tellement dans leur session de bécotage qu'ils nous remarquaient même pas . Isaac passa le salon puis la cuisine et enfin , il s'arrêta devant une porte sombre . Il me donna un sourire rayonnant et je lui envoya un regard perplexe .

Il ouvrit la porte et me conduit à l'intérieur . Quand je rentrais dans la pièce , mon regard fus immédiatement captivé par l'énorme piano à queue noir brillant qui se trouvait au milieu . Je restais bouche bée et porta mon regard sur Isaac . Il arborait un sourire béat et me fis signe de le suivre jusqu'au piano . Je ne me fis pas prier et avança euphorique avant de m'asseoir sur le tabouret devant le clavier .

Isaac s'asseyait à côté de moi et me donna un sourire .

_ Il est magnifique . Lançais-je en admiration .

_ Lydia tenait absolument à avoir un piano dans cette maison mais aucun de nous ne sait jouer . Expliqua Isaac .

_ Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer . Dis-je mélancolique .

_ Tu peux me jouer un morceau ? Demanda Isaac en prenant un air adorable .

Je sentis la nervosité et l'appréhension à l'idée d'Isaac me voir jouer .

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi bonne qu'avant . Dis-je timidement .

_ Sois pas modeste . Dit-il me donnant un faible coup d'épaule .

Je pris une grande inspiration et laissa mes doigts pianoter sur les touches . Je jouais la première musique que ma mère m'avait appris . Comptine d'un autre été .

Isaac regardait la brune à côté de lui . Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et bientôt la musique retentit dans toute la maison . Il regardait la manière dont ses longs doigts fin survolaient presque les touches et fut captiver par la manière dont elle semblait si concentré . Elle se tourna un instant vers lui et lui donna le sourire le plus sincère qu'il n'avait jamais vue . Il sentit son cœur tourbillonner dans sa poitrine . Il se souvenait de la nuit où elle lui avait dit que s'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à jouer et il réalisait que sa mère ne lui mentait pas quand elle pensait qu'elle pourrait devenir une grande pianiste . Elena était talentueuse et la voir comme cela , lui faisait une nouvelle facette d'elle . Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse que quand elle jouait du piano . Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait réellement évoluer depuis la première fois où il s'était parler dans le laboratoire de chimie . Elle n'était plus la fille sur la défensive qui avait peur que son secret soit découvert . Quand elle se tourna vers lui , il réalisait qu'elle avait cessé de jouer et que maintenant elle croisait son regard avec le sien . Il pencha la tête vers elle , se rapprochant plus près d'elle et était à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres quand un grand claquement de mains venant de la porte les interpella . Isaac grogna intérieurement quand il que s'était Aiden .

_ Who , qu'elle talent . S'exclama-t-il en souriant sachant qu'il avait interrompu un moment important .

_ Merci . Répondit Elena timidement .

_ Y a pas de quoi.

Elena se leva nerveusement évitant tout contact avec Isaac et il l'imita . Elle passait la porte et Isaac la suivit . Quand elle entra dans le salon tout les regards étaient sur elle .

_ Je ne savais pas que tu jouais . Lança Lydia .

_ Ouais , ma mère m'a appris à jouer mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas jouer alors .

_ C'était super . Tu devrais rejoindre la fanfare . S'exclama Danny .

_ Je sais pas . Je vais y réfléchir . Répondit Elena en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts .

Soudain , une sonnerie téléphone retentit et Isaac vit Elena sortir son téléphone de sa poche . Elle lut un message et se tourna vers lui .

_ Je dois rentrer . Dit-elle simplement .

_ Ouais . Dit-il déçu .

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de se poster devant lui .

_ Je te remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir fait jouer . Le remercia-t-elle dans un sourire et elle lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue avant de descendre les escaliers . Isaac posa sa main sur sa joue à l'endroit ou elle l'avait embrasser et un sourit timide se dessina sur ses lèvres .

**Merci pour vos rewiews sa me touche vraiment :) Ensuite désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe , les accords sont mes ennemis ^^ mais j'espère que cela n'empêchera pas votre lecture et de recevoir vos avis :) Sur ce , profiter de ce nouveau chapitre :) **


	11. Faire connaissance

**XI**

Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier quand Lydia et Allison s'arrêtèrent juste devant moi .

_ Allison , Lydia . Saluais-je .

_ Grande nouvelle ! S'exclama Lydia euphorique .

_ Who , qu'est-ce qu'elle a prit ? Demandais-je amusé à Allison .

_ C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle . Appuya Allison tout aussi excité que la blonde vénitienne .

_ Quoi ? Questionnais-je intrigué .

_ Nous faisons un parte ce week-end . Annonça Lydia en frappant dans ses mains .

_ Et ?

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? Demanda Lydia à Allison .

_ Léna , les parties de Lydia sont extraordinaire . Exagéra Allison .

_ Bien , je vais venir .

_ Oh , tu vas faire mieux que venir . Tu vas nous aider . Exigea Lydia .

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Oui et réserve ton samedi car nous allons faire du shopping .

_ Encore ? M'exclamais-je en ouvrant les bras .

_ Nous devons te trouver la tenue parfaite . Rétorqua Lydia .

_ Bien . Cédais-je .

Je réalisais que je n'avais plus le temps de me rendre à mon casier alors je me dirigeais vers ma dernière période . Cette fille allait être ma mort si elle continuait à me faire faire les magasins .

Je rentrais dans la salle et vit Isaac . Il leva la tête comme si il savait que s'était moi qui était entrer et me donna le plus beau sourire que j'avais jamais vue . Si avant je le trouvais attrayant maintenant je le trouvais totalement craquant . Je souriais en retour et m'installais au bureau vide qui se trouvait à côté de lui . Je repensais à l'autre soir et à ce qui serait arrivée si Aiden ne serait pas intervenu . J'avais pas rêver , Isaac s'était pencher sur moi et nos lèvres étaient si proche l'une de l'autre . J'avais pu prendre son souffle dans ma bouche et je m'étais figé . S'était comme si je ne pouvais plus bouger . _Est-ce qu'il m'aurait réellement embrassé ? Est-ce que je l'aurais laisser faire ? Ouais , non peut probable . _Isaac était mon ami et j'avais un pacte . Je devais arrêter de penser à ça . Mais chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui , la sensation de son souffle sur mes lèvres me revenait à l'esprit . Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais passer mes doigts sur mes lèvres avec un petit sourire . Je regardais nerveusement les autres élèves pour voir si ils m'avaient vue et fus soulagé quand je vis qu'ils étaient tous concentrer dans le cours qui avait déjà commencer .

Le vendredi arrivait plus vite que je le pensais et j'étais maintenant de ma chambre en cherchant ce que j'allais mettre pour le match quand j'entendis ma porte être poussé . Je me retournais et vis Mark appuyer contre mon cadre .

_ Salut , gamin . Tu vas au jeux ?

_ Bien sûr , Isaac et Timothée vont jouer . Dis-je dans un sourire .

_ Ouais , Isaac . Bougonna Mark me faisant pouffer de rire .

Je sortis un jean brut moulant et un pull fin vert pour rappeler la couleur de mes yeux .

_ Tu ne l'aimes toujours pas . Constatais-je en posant mes affaires sur mon lit .

_ Ce gamin est le mal . Rétorqua-t-il en exagérant .

Je me mis à rire de plus belle et il me donna une mine renfrognée .

_ Il est mon ami . Tu pourrais essayer de le connaître au moins . Tentais-je dans un sourire .

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le connaître . Répondit-il durement .

_ Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au match avec moi ? Tu aimes Lacrosse , non ?

Le visage de Mark semblait s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël . Il se tenait maintenant droit et un avait un sourire béat sur le visage .

_ Tu voudrais bien être vue avec moi ? Répliqua-t-il .

_ Ne sois pas stupide . En plus , le Shérif Stilinski sera là . Il vient toujours encouragé Stiles .

_ Bien , affaire conclut dans ce cas . On pourrait peut-être aller manger une pizza après ? Suggéra-t-il .

_Sonne bon pour moi maintenant aller que je puisse me changer . Dis-je en lui faisant faire demi-tour .

Une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur , je pris mes vêtement et me changea rapidement . Quand j'étais enfin prête je marchais jusqu'à mon miroir et choisi d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon que je travaillais pour qu'il ait l'air désordonné mais tout même sophistiqué . L'air s'était rafraîchit s'est dernier jours alors je pris mon caban perfecto de couleur noir et l'assemblait avec une écharpe tube .

Je descendis en dans le salon et vis que Mark était déjà prêt . Je souriais et marcha jusqu'au placard à chaussure où je pris mes bottines à talon et fis signe à Mark que nous pouvions aller .

Il prit son SUV et je m'installais dans le siège passager . La route était plutôt calme étant donné que tout le monde était au match et je me laissais bercé par les ronronnement du moteur . Quand nous arrivions au lycée , le parking était déjà presque rempli et Mark se garait rapidement pour que nous poussions voir le début du match .

Je marchais en direction des gradins quand j'aperçus le numéro 14 .

_ Ça te dérange d'aller nous trouver des places , j'arrive tout de suite . Prévenais-je Mark .

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et je me dirigeais vers Isaac . Il faisait vraiment froid alors je pris mes mains et soufflais à l'intérieur pour les réchauffer .

Une fois derrière Isaac je me mis sur le pointe des pieds et tapota sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne .

_ Hey , Léna . Héla-t-il dans un grand sourire .

_ Prêt pour le match ? Lui demandais-je enthousiaste .

_ Je suis toujours prêt . Se vanta-t-il .

_ Je voulais te donner un petit encouragement . Dis-je dans un sourire timide .

_ A vraiment ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il souriant .

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un long baiser sur la joue et me pencha plus pour atteindre son oreille .

_ Oh , et Mark est là . Chuchotais-je à son oreille .

Je retournais sur mes pieds et je riais quand je vis l'expression inquiète sur son visage avant de repartir pour les gradins . Je trouvais Mark assis avec le Shérif et Mélissa qui se trouvaient eux-même assis à côté de Allison et Lydia . Les deux jeunes filles me saluèrent et je passais Mélissa pour m'asseoir à leurs côtés .

_ Allison , Lydia , je vous présente Mark . Introduis-je souriante .

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer . Déclara Mark gaiement .

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit et nous tournions tous notre attention sur le début du jeu .

_ C'est Isaac . Dis-je à Mark agité en voyant le numéro 14 entrer sur le terrain .

_ Lequel ? Demanda Mark .

_ Le numéro 14 et Timothée est le numéro 8 .

_ Le garçon qui est venue te voir à l'hôpital ? Demanda Mark en essayant de mettre un visage sur le garçon .

_ Oui . Dis-je simplement tout en applaudissant le but qui venait d'être marquer .

Le jeu ne se passait pas aussi bien que nous l'espérions . Nous étions entrain de perdre et si notre équipe ne se remotivait pas nous allions perdre le match . La mi-temps retentit et je me tournais vers Allison et Lydia .

_ Vous comprenez les règles de ce jeu ? Demandais-je ne comprenant en rien en réalité .

_ Non mais le panneau du score est là . Répondit Allison dans un sourire .

_ Heureusement . Répondis-je amusé .

_ Alors où en êtes-vous toi et Isaac ? Demanda Allison malicieuse .

_ Quoi ?

_ Allez , tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui . Dit-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule ludique . Je t'ai vue lui donner un baiser .

_ C'était juste un baiser d'encouragement . Me défendis-je en rougissant .

_ Vraiment ? Juste ça ?

_ Oui , juste ça . Isaac et moi sommes juste amis .

_ Tu sais parfois les amis devienne plus que ça . Dit-elle souriante .

_ Isaac t'a parlé de quelque chose ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils .

_ Non , mais penses à ce sujet .

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le match qui venait de recommencer et je fis de même mais je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit . _Les amis deviennent plus que ça . Est-ce que j'avais envie que nous soyons plus que ça ? _Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me posais toute ses questions . Isaac était mon ami et rien de plus . De plus , je m'étais toujours promis pas de petit-ami mais après tout dans le cas d'Isaac , il était inutile car il savait déjà mon secret . En fait , tout le monde savait mon secret maintenant . Je n'avais plus à repousser les gens . Au contraire , je pouvais les laisser entrer dans ma vie . Mais est-ce que je voulais qu'Isaac soit plus que mon ami . Je veux dire , il était vrai que je trouvais qu'il avait les plus beau yeux que j'avais jamais vue et puis son sourire était éblouissant . Chaque fois que je le voyais , j'avais des sortes de décharge dans tout mon corps et puis , je ne pouvais pas nier que je ressentais du désir pour lui . À vrai dire , ce n'était pas vraiment difficile , Isaac était très sexy et pourrait plaire à n'importe qui .

Je n'avais pas réaliser que j'avais réfléchis durant tout le reste du match car quand je sortis de mes pensées , je vis tout le monde debout entrain d'acclamer notre équipe car nous avions gagner .

Je descendis les gradins avec Mark et trouvais Timothée . Je le pris dans mes bras pour le féliciter et le présenta à Mark .

_ Alors Timothée , nous allons manger une pizza pour fêter votre victoire , tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa Mark joviale .

_ Avec plaisir , monsieur . Accepta Timo dans un sourire .

_ Oh , est-ce qu'Isaac peux venir ? Demandais-je à l'attention de Mark .

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et je lui donnais un regard réprobateur .

_ Tu as dit que tu essayerais de le connaître . Lui rappelais-je .

_ Bien , il peut venir .

_ Je vais aller lui demander . Dis-je en me réjouissant .

Je me mis à sa recherche et le trouva avec une fille brune . Je pensais d'abord que s'était Allison mais quand je la vis poser une main sur sa poitrine . Je savais que ce n'était pas elle . Je sentis une sensation nouvelle dans mon estomac et je n'aimais pas ça . Je marchais d'un pas décider et me posta à côté de la brune et l'ignora .

_ Hey , Isaac . Dis-je gaiement .

_ Tu permets nous étions entrain de parler . M'agressa instantanément la fille à côté de moi .

Je la reconnus , elle était dans mon cours d'économie . Je la regardais éberlué .

_ Et tu es ? Demandais-je sèchement .

_ Katlin et toi , tu es qui ? Sa petite-amie ? Répliqua-t-elle aussi sec .

Sa question me pris au dépourvu et je mis un certain avant de répondre . J'étais moi-même pas sûr de ce que je voulais mais étrangement , j'aurais aimer l'être à ce moment précis .

_ Non , je suis son amie . Répondis-je agacé .

_ Katlin tu peux nous laisser une minute ? Intervenu Isaac .

La brune semblait déçu et elle partit dans l'autre sens . Isaac se posta devant moi et arborait un sourire railleur .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je sèchement .

_ Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il amusé .

_ Quoi ? Lâchais-je abasourdit . Non .

_ Oh , vraiment ?

_ Peu importe . Coupais-je court . Mark a invité Timothée à venir manger une pizza avec nous et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ? Demandais-je en changeant de conversation .

_ Mark est d'accord avec ça ? Demanda-t-il hésitant .

_ Je ne te le demanderais pas sinon . Il m'a promit qu'il essayerait de te connaître . Le rassurais-je .

_ Je vais me changer et j'arrive . Dit-il dans un sourire .

_ Bien , nous serons sur le parking . L'informais-je .

Je me tournais en direction du parking quand j'entendis Isaac appeler mon nom , je me retournais et le vis marcher vers moi .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me souriait et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue avant de partir en direction des vestiaires . Je porta ma main à joue et marcha en direction du parking . Je sentais le rouge me monter au joue et un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres .

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire autant ? Demanda Mark quand j'atteignis le SUV .

_ Oh , rien . Dis-je en rentrant dans la voiture car il faisait vraiment froid .

Mark rentra à son tour et nous échangions quelque mot sur le match avant qu'un silence confortable s'installe entre-nous . Je me reposais sur le siège quand j'aperçus Isaac avec son sac à la main se diriger vers nous . Je souriais à la pensée de son baiser et des papillons s'installèrent dans mon estomac .

_Oh mon dieu , tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse d'Isaac ! _

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer prise de panique et je détournais le regard vers la silhouette derrière lui . Timothée marchait à quelque mètre d'Isaac et bientôt , ils furent tout les deux à notre position . Isaac prit le siège derrière moi et Timothée prit celui derrière mon père .

_ Isaac . Salua Mark sèchement provoquant mon regard désapprobateur .

_ Mark . Hélas Isaac poliment .

Mark mis le contact et tira en direction de la pizzeria . Le trajet était silencieux et je pouvais sentir la tension remplir le véhicule . J'appuyais mon coude sur le haut de la porte et posa ma tête sur ma main avant de pousser un faible soupir d'agacement .

Je sentis le regard de Mark sur moi avant qu'il regarde les deux garçons à travers son rétroviseur .

_ Alors Timothée , toi et Elena êtes ami depuis longtemps ? Demanda Mark rompant le silence pesant .

_ Depuis l'âge de douze ans . Répondit Timothée .

_ Douze ans … Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'avons jamais vue avant ? Demanda Mark à mon attention . Tu aurais pu l'inviter à dîner .

_ Je ne vous connaissais pas assez . Répondis-je honnêtement .

_ Pourtant , Isaac est déjà venue à la maison et tu le connais depuis moins longtemps . Répliqua-t-il .

_ C'est différent . Rétorquais-je agacé .

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ok , je ne répondrais pas à cette question . Dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête de mon nez .

_ Non répond . En quoi c'est différent ? Intervenu Timothée me prenant au dépourvu .

Je me tournais et regardais mon meilleur ami éberlué . Il n'était pas sérieux . Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux . Oh , mon dieu s'était une mauvaise idée .

La voiture s'arrêta et je poussais un soupir de soulagement .

_ Je meurs de faim , pas vous ? Me défila en changeant de sujet .

Je me précipitais en dehors de la voiture et je fus bientôt rejointe par les trois garçons . Nous nous installions à un petit box et je m'asseillais entre Isaac et Timothée . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette place me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise .

Je me mis à frapper mes ongles contre la table nerveusement et je me repositionna mal à l'aise .

_ Tu vas bien , Elena ? Tu as l'air nerveuse . Demanda Mark préoccuper .

_ Ouais , ouais . Je meurs juste de faim . Mentis-je en prenant le menu pour m'occuper les mains .

_ Comment vous avez trouver le match ? Demanda Isaac nerveux .

_ Je ne pensais pas que ce sport était aussi violent mais s'était plutôt distrayant . Et toi , Elena ? Répondit Mark .

_ Je ne comprend vraiment rien à ce jeu mais nous avons gagner c'est le principal , non ? Dis-je pensive .

Les deux garçons à côté de moi lâchèrent un petit rire tendit que Mark me regardait perplexe .

_ Si tu ne comprend rien à ce jeu pourquoi est-ce que tu te force à aller voir chaque match ? Demanda Mark intrigué .

_ Parce qu'il faut bien que je supporte ces deux joueurs . Dis-je dans un sourire .

Un serveur prit notre commande et nous retombions dans un silence gêné . Je m'appuyais sur le dossier de la banquette et poussa un soupir d'agacement .

_ Donc où habites-tu maintenant Isaac ? Demanda Mark me prenant par surprise .

_ Pourquoi tu lui demande ça ? Le questionnais-je intrigué .

_ Et bien depuis que son père est décéder …

_ Mark . Le coupais-je .

_ Quoi ? Je suis policier je te rappelle et ce garçon était un fugitif . Rétorqua Mark .

_ Il a été innocenté . Répliquais-je durement . De plus , s'était il y a plus d'un ans . Ajoutais-je avec colère .

Je sentis les doigts d'Isaac s'entrelacés avec les miens et cela m'apaisa légèrement . Je ne pouvais pas croire que Mark ressortait cette histoire sur le tapis . Il avait promit qu'il essayerait de faire des efforts et parler de son père décéder et de lui étant un fugitif n'était pas ce que j'appelle faire des efforts .

_ Vous savez quoi , j'ai besoin de respirer cinq seconde . Annonçais-je en me levant .

Isaac ce déplaça pour me laisser sortir et je me tournais vers Mark .

_ Fait des efforts . Priais-je sèchement avant de me diriger vers les toilettes .

Une fois dans les toilette , je m'appuyais sur le lavabo et regarda mon reflet . Ce dîner était un véritable carnage . Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit les valves et passa de l'eau sur mon visage pour me calmer .

Je ressortis et marcha en direction de notre table . Je pris la place à côté de Mark ne voulant pas être aussi mal à l'aise entre les deux garçons et vis que nos pizza était déjà là . Je fus surprise de constater que Mark et les deux garçons étaient en pleine conversations sur les tactiques de crosse mais décida que s'était mieux que de parler du père d'Isaac . Je pris une part de pizza et mordilla pensivement en n'accordant pas une très grande importance à leur conversation . Je regardais Isaac et vis qu'il était en pleine explication de jeu et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres . Il semblait vraiment passionné par le jeu et je pensais que Lacrosse pour Isaac était comme le piano pour moi .

_ Elena ? M'interpella Mark .

_ Hm ? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui .

_ Que penses-tu de cette tactique ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin sachant que je n'avais pas écouter .

_ Oh , ouais . Très bonne tactique . Tentais-je et les trois garçons se mirent à rire en même temps .

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et attendu qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer de mon inertie .

_ Oh , Elena , tu as entendu parler du parti de Lydia ? Demanda Timothée changeant de conversation .

_ Comment je pourrais l'avoir oublier . Elle a réquisitionné tout mon samedi pour me trouver et je la cite ''la tenue parfaite'' . Expliquais-je agacé .

_ Attends , ça veux dire que tu y vas ?

_ Pire . Je vais l'aider à le préparer .

_ Oh mon dieu qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Elena Devidson ? S'estomaqua Timo .

_ Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à aller à un parti ? Demanda Isaac ne comprenant pas notre conversation .

_ Parce que avant de te rencontrer Elena n'aurait jamais été à un parti . Lança Timothée à Isaac comme si il l'accusait .

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend au juste ? Répliqua Isaac sèchement .

_ Qu'Elena n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle te connaît . Rétorqua Timothée durement .

_ Elle n'a jamais été aussi bien depuis que nous sommes ami . Se braqua Isaac en frappant la table de sa paume .

_ Ok , les garçons . Ça suffit . Dis-je en levant la main pour arrêter la dispute entre les garçons .

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent avant de se regarder avec animosité une nouvelle fois .

_ Fais quelque chose ! Implorais-je en regardant Mark pour qu'il arrête leur querelle .

_ Oh et qu'elle bon ami tu fais . Si je me souviens bien tu étais le seul au courant qu'elle se scarifiait et tu n'as rien dit à personne . Résultat , elle a fini au urgence .

Je regardais Timothée bouche bée sentant les larmes monter aux yeux . Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il s'était servie si lâchement de mes scarification pour atteindre Isaac .

_ Espèce de salaud . M'écriais-je faisant sursauter les trois garçons . Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas le droit . Lâchais-je en balayant une larme qui coulait sur ma joue d'un revers de la main . Isaac est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée depuis un temps long et si il n'a rien dit à personne est parce que je lui ait demander . Il a toujours été un bon ami . Sanglotais-je en m'appuyant sur la table.

_ Elena , je …

_ Je veux rentrer . Coupais-je Timothée sèchement .

_ Je vais aller régler notre note .

_ Je peux avoir les clés je vais attendre dans la voiture . Exigeais-je en retenant les larmes qui menaçait de tomber .

Mark sortit les clés de sa poche et me les tendit penaud . Je les pris et marcha rapidement vers le SUV . Je le déverrouillais et monta dans le siège passager .

Les garçons arrivèrent peut de temps après et ils montèrent en silence . Je donnais les clés à Mark et m'attacha en ignorant les regards qu'ils me portaient . Le trajet du retour était silencieux et remplit de tension . Je regardais fixement par la fenêtre et tenais mes bras fermement contre ma poitrine pour ne pas éclater de rage . Pour qui il se prenait . Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas . Je n'arrivais même pas à en parler aussi ouvertement avec Judith et Mark et lui non seulement en parle dans un endroit public mais l'utilise également à des fins personnels .

Je vis la maison Hales et je sentis la main d'Isaac sur mon épaule avant d'entendre la portière arrière claquer . Je le regardais marcher jusqu'au perron et Mark repartit en direction de la maison de Timothée .

Je n'adressais pas un mot au garçon qui m'avait si lâchement trahis et ne lui répondit même pas quand il me dit au revoir . Nous nous dirigions maintenant en direction de la maison et je pouvais sentir que Mark se sentait vraiment mal pour ce qui s'était passé .

_ Je suis désolé que ça ne se soit pas passé comme tu l'aurais voulu . S'excusa-t-il .

_ Moi aussi . Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser . Répliquais-je abrupte .

Mark resta muet le reste du trajet et je le remerciais intérieurement . Quand il tira dans notre allée , je me précipitais hors du véhicule et courut dans la maison avant de m'arrêter devant les escaliers .

_ Merci , pour avoir des efforts avec Isaac . Le remerciais-je me tournant vers Mark .

_ De rien . Il n'est pas si mal que ça .

Je tentais de sourire mais mon visage chuta . Je montais dans ma chambre et ferma la porte . Je savais que s'était déjoué les règles mais j'avais besoin d'être seul . Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit quand j'entendis des coup contre ma fenêtre . Je me redressais et fus surprise de voir Isaac . Nous venions de le déposer et je savais pertinemment que la maison de Timothée n'était pas assez loin pour qu'il est le temps de venir à pied jusqu'ici . Je me levais et ouvris la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse rentrer avant de retourner m'asseoir sur mon lit .

Après avoir refermer derrière lui , il s'asseyait juste à côté de moi et je levais les yeux pour croiser ses orbes bleutés .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chuchotais-je sachant que Mark et Judith étaient en bas .

_ Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien . Dit-il soucieux .

Je ne lui donna pas de réponse au lieu de cela j'enroulais mes bras autour de son torse et posa ma tête sur sa cage thoracique . Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'approcha plus prêt de lui .

Je laissais les larmes coulées le long de mes joues et réalisais que j'étais entrain de mouiller son tee-shirt .

Je restais dans ses bras jusqu'à ma réserve de larme soit épuisé . Mes yeux me brûlaient et la fatigue commençais à me gagner . Je me détachais de lui et croisais son regard . Il utilisa ses pouces pour sécher le reste de larme sur mes joues et je lui donnais un faible sourire .

_ Je suis désolé , j'ai tremper tout ton tee-shirt . M'excusais-je bêtement .

_ Ce n'est pas important .

_ J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir . Expliquais-je . Ne bouge pas . Dis-je inquiète qu'il puisse être partit quand je revenais .

_ Je ne vais nulle part . Répondit Isaac comprenant ma pensée .

Je marchais jusqu'à ma salle de bain et troquait mes vêtements pour un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt à manche longue bleu nuit . Je croisais mon reflet dans mon miroir et vis que je ressemblais à un vrai gâchis . Je détachais mes cheveux et passa de l'eau sur mon visage pour me donner meilleur mine avant de me dépêcher de sortir de peur qu'Isaac ne soit plus là .

Quand je le vis allongé sur mon lit , un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres . Il se redressa et prit connaissance de ma tenue avant de se lever brusquement .

_ Je vais te laisser dormir . Dit-il en enjambant déjà la fenêtre .

Je me ruais vers lui et attrapais son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse partir . Il me regarda perplexe et je lui donnais un sourire embarrassé .

_ Tu peux rester avec moi , s'il te plaît ? Quémandais-je timidement .

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans ma chambre . Je défais mes draps et lui fis signe de me rejoindre . Isaac retira sa veste et ses chaussure et monta dans le lit à côté de moi . Je me retournais pour que l'on soit face à face et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort . La chaleur réconfortante de ses bras me manquait et je voulais y retourner . Je le regardais hésitante puis passa mon bras gauche sur son torse avant d'appuyer ma tête sur sa poitrine . Je sentis son bras se resserrer autour de moi et ses doigts effleurèrent ma chute de rein mais Isaac ne me toucha pas . Les battements régulier de son cœur résonnèrent dans le creux de mon oreille et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir .

**Merci pour vos avis , ils sont vraiment tous géniaux ! **

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et bien sur j'attend toujours vos impressions sur celle-ci :) **

**PS : Ne pas hésiter à aller voir mes autre fiction sur Isaac Run Or Die et Love and Bullets ! **


	12. NOte autheur

**Hey ! Désolé , j'ai du remédier à une grosse modif car je me suis apperçus qu'il manquait un chapitre et c'est un des plus important donc si vous avez toujours une appréciation pour cette fic je vous conseil de lire le chapitre INVITATION qui est le moment où l'on voit la réaction d'Isaac quant au secret d'Elena . **

**Enfin , bref encore désolé et j'espère que vous ne perderez pas le fil à cause de ma bourde:) **

**bye bye;) **


	13. Parti

**XII**

Je sentis mon oreiller bouger en cadence et me repositionna pour mieux en profiter . Il était doux et reposant . C'était l'oreiller le plus confortable que j'avais jamais eu . Je caressais le tissus quand je sentis toute autre chose . J'ouvrais les yeux paniqué et vis que je ne reposais pas ma tête sur un oreiller mais sur le torse d'Isaac . Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il dormait encore . Une expression de béatitude presque d'extase se profilait sur son visage . Je fronçais les sourcils ne sachant pas ce qui le rendait dans un état pareille quand je sentis quelque chose contre ma cuisse . J'écarquillais les yeux et souleva doucement la couette avant de me redresser brusquement choqué .

_ Oh mon dieu . M'exclamais-je .

Isaac se réveilla instantanément et je le poussais légèrement.

_ Isaac Lahey , es-tu entrain d'avoir un rêve cochon dans mon propre lit ? Questionnais-je éberlué .

_ Qu'est-ce …

Je le coupais et pointait son entre-jambe du doigt pour lui faire comprendre . Il écarquilla les yeux et porta ses mains à son entre-jambe avant de se déplacer brusquement le faisant tomber littéralement du lit .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la situation et me pencha pour prendre connaissance d'un Isaac coucher sur le sol complètement embarrassé .je riais de plus belle à son expression quand j'entendis les pas de Mark dans les escaliers .

_ Oh mon dieu . Tu dois partir . Paniquais-je en sortant du lit et de tirer Isaac sur ses pieds .

_ Mais …

_ Vite , s'il te voit ici , on est mort . Le précipitais-je en le poussant à travers la fenêtre .

Je flanquais la fenêtre et me retournais quand je vis que les chaussures d'Isaac ainsi que son manteau était toujours dans ma chambre . Je courus jusqu'à eux et les pris aussi vite que je pouvais avant de rouvrir la fenêtre .

_ Isaac . Appelais-je et je jetais ses affaires sur le sol .

Juste au même moment Mark entra dans ma chambre et je me retournais vivement pour lui faire face .

_ Tu es déjà réveillé ? S'étonna-t-il .

_ Euh … ouais . Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle . Journée shopping avec Lydia et Allison . Expliquais-je encore nerveuse de mon périple d'y a quelque minute.

_ Ah oui , c'est vrai . Il se retourna pour partir et je poussais un soupir de soulagement que je regrettais immédiatement quand je le vis me faire face une nouvelle fois .

Il marcha jusqu'à mon placard et s'arrêta juste devant .

_ Si j'ouvre ce placard , je ne vais pas trouver un garçon à moitié nu , n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il suspicieux .

_ Quoi ? Non , qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je d'un ton coupable .

Il du entendre mon ton coupable parce qu'il ouvrit le placard et passa la tête à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'il était bien vide . Je me félicitais mentalement pour ne pas avoir agit comme n'importe qu'elle adolescente qui aurait cacher un garçon dans leur placard et cachais un sourire narquois à la vue de Mark .

_ J'aurais jurer avoir entendu une voix masculine . Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils .

_ Comme tu vois , il n'y a que moi . Dis-je aussi innocemment que possible .

Il me dévisagea toujours aussi suspicieux mais abandonna tout de même et sortit me laissant seul . Je lâchais un rire nerveux que j'avais contenu tout du long et me rendis à ma penderie . Je savais que je devais faire un effort car je sortais avec Lydia et si je m'habillais simplement , elle ferais en sorte de me rendre la journée impossible . J'optais pour une petite blouse blanche à manche bouffante qui laissait entrevoir mon ventre plat et l'accommodait avec un jean slim noir avec des fermetures dorée aux chevilles . Je marchais jusqu'à mon miroir et appliquais un fard à paupière crème et souligna mes cils avec un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara ensuite je pris une mèche sur le côté de mon front que je torsadais avant de la fixer derrière ma tête .

Quand je me sentis présentable , je descendis à la cuisine où Judith s'attelait déjà à la tâche .

_ Hey , tu vas bien ? Demanda Judith soucieuse .

_ Ouais . Dis-je gaiement oubliant totalement le dîner d'hier .

_ Mark m'a raconter ce qui s'était passé , je suis vraiment désolé . S'excusa-t-elle penaud .

_ Non , c'est très bien au moins le côté positif est que Mark a appris à faire connaissance avec Isaac . Relativisais-je en mordant ma pomme à pleine dent .

_ Vraiment ? Il ne m'en a pas parler . S'étonna Judith .

_ Et bien , ils ont parler de tactique de crosse et autre chose dont je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention .

_ Oh , je vois . Dit-elle dans un sourire .

Je finissais ma pomme pensivement en observant Judith . Elle avait une grâce et une légèreté à couper le souffle . Elle me faisait pensée à une ballerine qui exerçait ses pointes . Après avoir finit ma pomme , je la jetais et me retourna nerveusement vers Judith en m'appuyant sur un des îlots.

_ Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse la première fois ? Demandais-je timidement .

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire radieux et suspicieux avant de poser ses ustensiles de cuisine .

_ Hum , si je me souviens bien mon premier amour était au secondaire . Je faisais partie de l'élite de l'école et j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les rats de bibliothèques . Ce qui est plutôt étrange mais peu importe . À la rentrée , j'ai rencontrer un garçon nommé Kyllian et il était à coupé le souffle . Commença-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres en se remémorant ses années lycées . Grand , brun ténébreux , un peu maigrichon mais dans un sens il était adorable . J'avais appris qu'il donnait des cours alors j'avais fait en sorte d'échouer en économie pour pouvoir le rencontrer .

_ Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Me moquais-je dans un rire .

_ Oui , et je ne le regrette pas . Il m'a aidé à étudier et nous avons fini par devenir ami et puis les choses vont de paire en paire et nous sommes très vite tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre . Chaque fois que je le voyais je ressentais ses papillons dans mon estomac et je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser . Je me souviens que son toucher était comme une apothéose pour moi . Nous avions vraiment un amour passionné .

_ Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionnais-je intrigué .

_ Et bien , les amours de lycée sont souvent très passionné mais elles se terminent souvent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées . Répondit-elle nostalgique .

Un silence gêné remplit la pièce et je regardais Judith qui semblait dans ses pensées . Est-ce que je ressentais vraiment quelque chose comme elle a dit pour Isaac ? Je ressentais ses papillons et il me manquait de plus en plus quand il n'était pas avec moi mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment brisé ma règle et baisser suffisamment mon mur pour laisser Isaac prendre toute la place dans ma vie .

_ Pourquoi toute ses questions ? Demanda Judith très intéresser maintenant .

_ Pour rien . Mentis-je nerveusement .

_ Est-ce qu'un garçon a finalement réussi à attiré ton attention ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

_ Je sais pas c'est … compliqué . Dis-je en marquant une pause .

_ Laisse-moi te donner un conseil . Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules . L'amour est toujours compliquer mais il vos la peine d'être vécu , crois-moi . Finit-elle dans un clin d'œil .

Je lui donnant un sourire redevable et lui donna une étreinte avant de me retirer vers le couloirs .

_ Merci , Judith . Dis-je en lassant mes bottines .

Je pris mes clé de mon SUV et partit en direction du centre commercial . Lydia m'avait envoyé un texto me disant de les rejoindre devant Macy . Je me garais dans le parking et verrouillais mes portières avant de me rendre dans le centre . Je trouvais Allison et Lydia qui étaient déjà en pleine effervescence pour la fête et nous perdions pas de temps pour aller faire les boutiques .

_ Celle-ci est parfaite . Lança Lydia en me tendant une robe avec le moins de tissus que j'avais jamais vue .

_ Je crois qu'elle a rétrécit au lavage . Rétorquais-je clairement pas adepte .

Le rire d'Allison tintait et Lydia nous donna une mine renfrogné .

_ Elle n'a pas tort , Lydia . Renchérit Allison .

_ Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être ami avec vous deux . S'indigna Lydia en secouant ses poings .

_ Parce que sans nous tu t'ennuierais et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix puisque nous sommes toute les deux amis avec Jackson . Répondit Allison .

_ Euh , techniquement , je suis seulement ami avec vous deux et Isaac . La corrigeais-je avec audace .

_ Tu vois ? Lança Lydia agacé .

Allison et Lydia se lancèrent dans une conversation animé pour savoir pourquoi nous étions tous amis et je m'écartais un peu pour regarder les vêtements sur les portiques . Je tirais les différentes robes qui étaient toute beaucoup trop court à mon goût quand l'une d'elle m'attira . Je pris le cintre sur lequel elle reposait et la passa devant moi .

_ Ouais , faut voir . S'exclama Lydia me prenant par surprise .

Je la regardais ébahit ne l'ayant même pas entendu venir et voulu reposer la robe mais elle m'arrêta avant je puisse même bouger .

_ Essaye la . Quémanda Allison avec un grand sourire .

Je n'étais vraiment pas sûr que cette robe soit faite pour moi mais pensant que l'essayer ne me ferais pas de mal , je me dirigeais vers les cabines avec Lydia et Allison sur mes talons .

Je me déshabillais et enfilais la robe noir satiné . Je me tournais dans le miroir et fus surprise par ce que je voyais . Ce n'était plus moi mais une totale autre fille et elle était sublime . La robe m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et les manches longues galbaient magnifiquement mes bras . Elle montrait chaque partie de mes courbes et je découvrais que j'avais des fesses pas trop mal .

_ Lydia , Allison . Appelais-je pour qu'elles me donnent leur avis même si je savais déjà que j'allais la prendre .

_ Doux jésus . S'exclama Lydia en ouvrant le rideau . Qu'elle paire de fesses .

_ Vous aimez ? Demandais-je incertaine .

_ Tu es sublime . Lança Allison gaiement .

_ C'est Isaac qui ne va pas en revenir . Lâcha Lydia avec un sourire félin . Si il ne te déshabille pas à la fin de la soirée , je le ferais pour lui . Ajouta-t-elle m'embarrassant plus que jamais .

_ Oh mon dieu , Lydia . Soufflais-je en rougissant . Isaac et moi sommes juste ami .

_ Oui et moi je suis la reine de sabbat . Se moqua Lydia .

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui retirer cette idée de la tête alors je me changeais dans mes vêtements et sortis de la cabine pour aller payer ma robe . Au bout de ce qui ma sembler être une éternité , nous avions enfin fini nos emplettes . Lydia m'avait forcé à acheté une paire de Lauboutin avec des talons astronomiques pour aller avec la robe ainsi qu'un bracelet en argent et des boucles d'oreille pendante puisqu'elle avait décrété qu'elle remonterait mes cheveux . Nous étions maintenant entrain de nous reposer devant un bon café et Lydia et Allison parlaient de ce que nous devions encore faire pour que le partie soit parfait . Les garçons avaient reçu la tâche de préparer toute la maison Hales pour ce soir et Lydia leurs avaient donner des ordres presque militaire . Allison ne blaguait pas quand elle avait dit que Lydia mettait une vrai passion dans ses parties .

_ Nous l'avons encore perdue . Constata Lydia agacé .

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'étais pas à l'écoute . Expliqua Allison amusé .

_ Oh , ouais , désolé . Je suis fatigué .

_ Ouais , et bien garde encore de l'énergie car nous venons juste de commencer .

Rien qu'à cette phrase je sentis un frisson me parcoururent et je savais pertinemment que Lydia avait raison . Cette fille était juste un vrai tyran et elle m'avait presque vidée de toute mes forces . Après que nous avions finit nos boissons chaude . Lydia monta avec Allison dans sa mazda tendit que je l'ai suivait en direction de la maison Hales .

Quand nous arrivions , devant la grande bâtisse elle était méconnaissable . Plusieurs lumières étaient accroché sur le porche et l'air de la fête avait remplacer son habituelle tension effrayante . Je sortis avec mes nombreux sacs à la main et suivait les deux filles qui se dirigeaient dans le salon là ou il y avait plusieurs bruits .

La pièce était maintenant dépourvu de meuble et plusieurs coupe rouge jonchaient le bar avec plusieurs bol d'alcool .

_ Je vais mourir . Lâchais-je sans réfléchir au gens qui était dans la pièce.

Tout les regards se tournait vers moi et je leur donnais un sourire gêné .

_ Reste encore suffisamment en vie pour que je puisse t'habiller . Rétorqua Lydia faisant rire tout les adolescent dans la pièce .

Elle me tira vers les escaliers et je rencontrais les yeux d'Isaac .

_ Pitié , sauve moi . Le priais-je mais il se contenta de rire et de me laisser dans les griffes de la blonde .

Après deux heures de torture j'étais enfin prête . Lydia avait remonter mes cheveux en une queue haute et m'avait fait des yeux de biches comme elle l'appelait . Mes lèvres charnue était maintenant coloré d'un rouge à lèvre rose rouge et je portais la robe que j'avais acheté plus tôt .

Isaac s'était changé dans une chemise à bouton bleu clair dont il avait remonter les manches pour laisser ses avant-bras libre et il portait un simple pantalon noir avec une ceinture . Le parti était déjà en pleine essor et il attendait qu'une chose et s'était de voir Elena . Lydia l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant les deux dernières heures et il devenait vraiment impatient de la voir . Il prit un gobelet et se servit un verre de vodka . Il se fichait que s'était son neuvième verre car étant un loup-garou , il avait développé une résistance à l'alcool . Il ne pourrait plus jamais être ivre et cela lui convenait parfaitement car il avait vue assez les effets de l'alcool sur son père durant toute son enfance .

Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de Lydia s'ouvrir . Il leva aussitôt les yeux et se mit à la recherche d'Elena . Quand il l'a vit , son cœur s'arrêta instantanément tellement elle était magnifique . Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait car si il savait déjà qu'elle était sublime , ce soir elle était au-delà . Ses long cheveux brun était remonter dans une queue de cheval haute et ses yeux vert était habilement maquiller . Ses lèvres qu'il avait tant voulu goûter depuis un certain temps était peint dans un rose encore plus appétissant et le loup à l'intérieur de lui grogna de désir . Il voulait la posséder là maintenant et faire abstraction de tout les gens autour d'eux . Elle rencontra ses yeux et son cœur s'accéléra . Elle lui donna un sourire et son loup grogna à nouveau . Il sentit ses griffes sortir et il du se retourner pour cacher ses yeux qui devenait or .

J'avais aperçus Isaac et lui avait donner un sourire mais il s'était retourner et avait filer à travers la foule d'adolescent déjà ivre . Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour le faire fuir et la déception me submergea . Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimer ce que j'étais devenue et que je l'avais fait fuir . Il avait probablement pensée que j'essayais de ressembler à Lydia ou Allison et que je n'avais aucune personnalité .

Je m'appuyais maintenant sur le bar et regardais Lydia et Allison danser avec leurs petit-ami respectifs . Ils semblaient vraiment heureux et pour la première fois de ma vie , je ressentis de la jalousie envers mes deux amies . Elles avaient vraiment l'air en amour avec les deux garçons et cela avait l'air vraiment bien . J'aperçus Erica et Boyd et Stiles et Cora ainsi que Danny et Ethan . Ils semblaient tous dans l'amour cela avait vraiment l'air de l'ai réussir . Je réalisais que j'avais envie d'être en amour avec Isaac . J'avais envie d'être dans ses bras comme la nuit dernière et encore plus , je voulais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes . Je me mis à la recherche du garçon parmi la foule et vis la grande tête bouclé mais seulement il n'était pas seul . Il dansait incroyablement proche avec la fille que je reconnus comme Katlin . Cette fille commençait sérieusement à m'agacer . Elle se rapprocha encore plus d'Isaac et je sentis la rage parcourir mes muscles . Je n'allais certainement pas la laisser me piquer Isaac sous mes yeux . Je me tournais vers les gobelets rouge et pris un verre avant de l'avaler d'une traite pour me donner du courage . Le liquide me brûla la gorge et je toussais fortement . Je retournais mon regard sur Isaac et pensais que je n'étais pas encore assez motivé alors je pris un nouveau verre et reproduis le même schéma . Le liquide me brûla une nouvelle fois mais il fut moins difficile à avaler .

Je reposais le verre avec force sur le bar et marchais droit vers Isaac avec détermination . Je poussais la fille sur le côté et laçais mes mains autour du cou du garçon . Il croisa mon regard et posa ses mains sur mes hanches dans un sourire . Je lui rendis son sourire et me rapprocha encore de lui pour me coller à lui . Je sentais son corps contre le mien et je détachais mes doigts pour poser ma main sur son cou avant de remonter vers son visage .

Il prit ma taille plus fermement et colla mon corps contre le sien avec plus de force brisant le reste d'espace entre nous . Les effets de l'alcool commençait à se faire ressentir et bientôt une brume envahit mon esprit .

Isaac sentait son corps frêle contre le sien et il devait contrôler tout ses sens pour ne pas éclater . Il n'avait jamais penser que la sentir aussi près de lui le ferais tourner aussi fous . Il pouvait entendre ses battements frénétique et ressentir le désir qui s'émanait d'elle . Elle se tourna dos à lui et balança ses hanches contre lui et il sentit le désir grandir en lui . Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'approcha encore plus près . L'atmosphère se réchauffait à chacun de ses mouvements et il fallut qu'il rassemble tout son contrôle pour ne pas arraché les couche de vêtement qui le séparait de sa peau douce . Il la fit se retourner brusquement pour qu'elle lui fasse face et soudain tout son désir disparu quand il constatait qu'elle était complètement soûl .

_ Tu es ivre . Cria-t-il sous la musique assourdissante .

_ Complètement . Répondit Elena d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas .

Isaac la prit immédiatement par le bras et la tira jusqu'au réfrigérateur et de prendre deux bouteilles d'eau avant de l'emmener à l'étage pour qu'elle dégrise .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle confuse en avançant vers son lit .

_ Bois ! Ordonna-t-il en la faisant boire la bouteille d'une traite .

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour ne plus boire mais Isaac lui prit le menton pour qu'elle continu à boire .

Quand la première bouteille fut terminer Elena le fusillait du regard essoufflé et le repoussa .

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Grogna-t-elle .

_ Tu as bu combien de verre ? Demanda Isaac très sérieux .

_ Je ne sais pas . Un peut-être deux . Répondit-elle incertaine .

_ Bien . Dit-il en débouchant la deuxième bouteille .

_ Quoi ? Non , pas encore . Grommela-t-elle en faisant de la résistance .

_ C'est le seul moyen . Répliqua Isaac autoritaire .

_ Bien . Capitula-t-elle en prenant la bouteille de ses mains .

Elle but le reste de la bouteille et Isaac se leva pour l'examiner . Elle avait meilleur mine mais il pouvait encore sentir l'alcool couler dans ses veines .

_ Je pense que la fête est fini pour toi . Conclut-il quand elle s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit .

Il prit ses draps et l'enveloppa soigneusement à l'intérieur avant de se coucher à côté d'elle . Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de lui avant de poser sa main sur son torse et de s'accrocher à sa chemise . Il passa un bras sous elle pour la rapprocher de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne .

_ Isaac . Haleta-t-elle et un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage .

Il l'a regarda s'endormir dans ses bras et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre .

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais un mal de crâne m'asséna et je dus tenir ma tête pour l'empêcher d'exploser . Je me redressa et vit que je me trouvais dans le lit d'Isaac . Aussitôt , la panique me submergea et je portais mon regard sur ma tenue . Je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement quand je vis que je portais encore ma robe et que j'étais enveloppé dans les draps d'Isaac . La porte s'ouvrit provoquant un vacarme assourdissant et je pris ma tête entre mes mains avec un grognement de douleur .

_ Gueule de bois . Ria Isaac en s'asseyant à côté de moi .

_ Pas si fort mes oreilles sont sensible . Grommelais-je en me recouchant lourdement sur le lit .

Le rire d'Isaac fit écho une nouvelle fois et je me tournais vers lui . Il avait troquer sa chemise pour un simple tee-shirt bordeaux avec des coutures apparente et un jean foncé .

_ Prend ça . Ça devrait t'aider . Dit-il en me tendant un verre dont le liquide crépitait .

Je ne me fis pas prier et avala le médicament que je reconnus comme un doliprane avant de poser le verre sur sa table de chevet .

_ Qu'elle heure est-il ? Demandais-je en me redressant .

_ Un peu plus de midi . Dit-il en regardant son radio-réveil .

Je repoussais les draps et sortit du lit et manqua de chuter sur le sol . Isaac se trouvait déjà de mon côté et me retenait avant que je puisse toucher le sol .

_ Doucement . Prévenait-il soucieux .

_ Merci . Soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux . Pour tout .

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ramena une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille me faisant rougir .

_ Chaque fois . Dit-il sans me quitter des yeux .

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et je le vis se pencher vers moi . Je devenais de plus en plus paniqué qu'il se rapprochait de moi et je me raclais la gorge pour me ressaisir et fonça les sourcils en me détachant de sa prise le prenant par surprise .

_ Je devrais aller me changer . Dis-je nerveusement .

_ Oh , euh … ouais . Répondit Isaac en se frottant la nuque embarrassé .

Je sortis de sa chambre déçu de ma propre stupidité et marchais jusqu'à celle de Lydia qui était par chance vide . Je pris mon sac et me changea dans la salle de bain . J'enfilais un jean et un débardeur avant d'ajouter un gilet à capuche noir . Je détachais mes cheveux et les brossa avant de les rattacher en un chignon désordonné .

Quand je fus dépourvu de tout maquillage , je sortis et rassembla mes affaires avant de descendre dans le salon . Des tas de verre vide jonchaient le sol et je pris un sac poubelle et me mis à faire un peu de rangement pour aider les adolescents encore endormis .

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça , tu sais . Me surprit Isaac .

Je pris un verre et le jeta dans le sac en même temps que je regardais Isaac .

_ Même si je ne suis pas rester toute la nuit , j'en ai profiter aussi . Expliquais-je dans un sourire .

Isaac se rapprocha de moi et jeta un verre à son tour avant de me regarder pensivement .

_ Donc tu te souviens de la soirée ? Demanda-t-il incertain .

_ Je me souviens très bien de la soirée mais je me souviens également d'hier matin aussi . Dis-je taquin .

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et je souriais malicieusement .

_ Alors qui était l'heureuse élu ? Demandais-je me délectant de son embarras .

_ C'était une réaction naturelle ! Se défendit-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement .

_ Oh , ouais , je n'en doute pas surtout avec ce visage d'extase . Dis-je narquoise en le pointant avec un gobelet .

_ Qu'est-ce … oh mon dieu . Dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez embarrassé .

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à sa réaction et certain des adolescents relevèrent la tête avant de se rendormir lourdement .

_ Alors de qui tu rêvais ?

_ Tu ne vas pas abandonner aussi facilement , n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-il gêné .

_ Pour l'instant nous en avons fini , Lahey . Le taquinais-je en fermant le sac et marcha jusqu'à la poubelle .

Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone et pensais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer . Je pris mes affaires et chercha mes clés dans mon sac .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Isaac inquiet .

_ Je rentre chez moi .

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée .

_ Isaac , tu as fait en sorte que je sois sobre et je me sens bien . Le rassurais-je en marchant vers la porte d'entrée et de l'ouvrir .

_ Tu pourrais rester , il est encore tôt . Suggéra-t-il en me tenant la porte .

_ Je vais bien . Je t'appelle quand je suis à la maison . Dis-je avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de partir en direction de mon SUV .

**Bien , Bien ! Voilà le parti :) **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Petit rapprochement entre Elena/Isaac .  
><strong>

**Vos pensées , avis tout ce que vous voulez , eclairer moi sur votre envie de cette histoire . **


	14. Beurre de cacahuète et myrtille

**XIII**

Mon réveil sonna me signalant une nouvelle journée et je retirais les draps avant de sauter hors du lit . J'allumais mon pc et lança une playlist que j'avais fait . ''Au revoir Simone somebody who'' remplit ma chambre et je me mis à remuer sous la musique . Je sortis un short taille haute rouge et un maillot de corps blanc à manche longue avant de filer sous la douche . Quand je m'habillais , mon regard fus attiré par mes avant-bras et je grimaçais au lot de toute mes cicatrices . Les deux dernières étaient vraiment les pires et elles étaient encore boursouflé . Étrangement , depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital , je n'avais plus envie de m'infliger une telle douleur à nouveau . Judith était persuadé que ma guérison en quelque sorte était du à mes séances avec Mme. Morell mais je savais à l'intérieur de moi que la vrai raison était probablement du à Isaac . Il ne le savait pas mais je lui serait toujours éternellement reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi . Depuis que je l'avais rencontrer , mon monde s'était soudain éclairer d'une certaine manière et je ressentais enfin l'envie de vivre une vie normale comme toute adolescente .

Je passais mon maillot et le rentra dans mon short avant de le boutonné et assembler ma ceinture marron .

Je descendais dans la cuisine et vis que Mark et Judith étaient déjà au travail . Ils m'avaient laisser un peu plus de liberté et je jouissais de celle-ci . Je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point avoir une porte fermée était libérateur jusqu'à ce que je la perde . Ils avaient même remis les objets contondant à leur place , ce qui était un pas gigantesque pour Judith , la connaissant .

Je montais dans le SUV et me dirigea jusqu'à l'appartement des Argent et me garais sur le parking avant d'envoyer un texte à Allison pour lui dire que j'étais en bas .

La jolie brune me rejoignit quelque minute après et je roulais en direction du lycée .

_ Donc tu as pensée à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois sur Isaac ? Demanda Allison en se tournant vers moi .

_ Et bien en fait oui . Dis-je la prenant par surprise .

_ Oh mon dieu , et ? S'enthousiasma la brune .

_ Lydia et toi avez peut-être raison mais ne jamais lui dire que je l'ai reconnus , c'est clair ! Lui rappelais-je sérieuse.

_ Promis je dirais rien mais tu comptes faire quoi dans ce cas ?

_ C'est ça le problème chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi , je suis complètement paniqué et je finis par tout gâcher . Expliquais-je contrarié .

_ Vous devriez aller sur une date . Conclut Allison sur d'elle .

_ Compte pas sur moi pour lui demander . Je suis à fond pour les féministes mais quand il s'agit de dire ou faire quelque en rapport avec mes sentiments , je détale comme un lapin .

_ Je pourrais proposer une date de groupe . Suggéra Allison me faisant grimacer . Ouais , non pas une brillante idée . Mon premier rendez-vous avec Scott était une date avec Lydia et Jackson .

_ Outch . M'exclamais-je compatissante .

_ Je te le fais pas dire .

Je me garais pas trop loin de l'entrée du lycée et Allison et moi marchions ensemble à travers le lycée . Elle me racontait son premier rendez-vous et il avait sembler vraiment chaotique à part la partie ou elle avait dit à Scott de penser à elle nue pour qu'il joue mieux . C'était vraiment hilarant et le pire s'est que cela avait marché .

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de ma salle de classe et me tournais vers Allison .

_ On se voit au déjeuner . Dis-je à la jolie brune avant d'entrer dans la salle .

La première partie de la matinée se passa comme une traînée de poudre et l'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivé . J'achetais mon déjeuner et me mis à la recherche de mes nouveaux amis quand j'aperçus Timothée assis seul à notre table habituelle . Il leva la tête et je croisais ses orbes noirs . Je l'avais revue plusieurs fois depuis notre altercation mais je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonner alors j'évitais son regard et trouva enfin la tête rousse .

Je me dirigeais jusqu'à leur table et tira la chaise à côté d'Isaac le faisant me regarder .

_ Est-ce que cette place est libre ? Demandais-je souriante .

Il me fis signe que je pouvais m'asseoir dans un sourire éclatant et je ne me fis pas prier . Je saluais tout les adolescents autour de la table et pris une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau .

_ Ce short est à tombée . S'exclama Lydia en me faisant signe à mes vêtements .

_ Ouais , c'est ce que j'ai pensée quand je l'ai acheté . Dis-je timidement .

_ Je rêve où tu as été faire du shopping sans nous ? Demanda Lydia éberlué .

_ Peut-être .

_ Tu as vraiment été faire les magasins ? S'estomaqua Isaac en se tournant vers moi pendant que Lydia vantait ses mérites de mentors auprès des autres .

_ J'avais besoin de décompresser et j'ai pensée que ça pouvait me divertir . Expliquais-je en mordant dans un battonet de carotte .

_ Et bien en tout cas , Lydia a raison . Tu es très jolie dans ce short . Me complimenta Isaac me faisant rougir .

J'utilisais mes cheveux pour me cacher et un sourire timide se dessina sur mes lèvres .

_ Donc , que fais-tu ce soir ? Me demanda Allison avec un clin d'œil .

Je comprenais qu'elle avait une idée en tête et quelque chose me disait que cela avait avoir avec Isaac . Je sentis mon cœur battre et je me mordais la lèvres nerveusement .

_ Euh … rien de spécial , pourquoi ? Demandais-je marchant dans son plan .

_ Et si Isaac et toi faisait quelque chose ? Suggéra-t-elle directement me faisant écarquillé les yeux.

Je sentis Isaac se raidir à côté de moi et j'avais peur de le regarder pour voir qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée . Et si il n'en avait pas envie . Je serais humilier et je perdrais probablement son amitié .

Prenant mon courage à deux mains , je passais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et tourna la tête vers Isaac .

_ Pourquoi pas . Tu voudrais faire quelque chose ? Demandais-je incertaine .

_ Comme … une date ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement .

Je déglutis à sa question et le regardais nerveusement . _Est-ce que je voulais aller à une date avec Isaac ? Oh , ouais , carrément_ .

_ A toi de voir . Répondis-je dans un sourire timide en jouant avec mes doigts .

La sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours retentit et je me levais précipitamment. Je remarquais que tout les regards avaient été centré sur nous et me demandais depuis combien de temps . En voyant , les sourires railleurs sur les visages ils avaient tout entendu .

Je pris mon plateau et marchais rapidement jusqu'à la poubelle avant de sortir de la cafétéria embarrassé . Tenter une approche aussi direct avait été une mauvaise idée , une très mauvais idée . Maintenant , Isaac avait probablement accepter parce que nous l'avions mis dans une position inconfortable et il ne pouvait pas refuser . Je luttais maintenant avec mon casier , tremblant de nervosité et poussa un soupir d'agacement quand je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir .

_ Tu vas t'ouvrir , oui . M'énervais-je sur le métal .

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il va te répondre . Lança une voix que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre après ce qui venait de ce passer .

Je me tournais angoissé vers Isaac et déglutis attendant le coup fatidique .

_ A propos de ce soir …

_ Tu n'es pas obliger . On t'a mis dans une position inconfortable et …

_ Non au contraire j'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose avec toi . Me coupa-t-il très sérieux .

Je levais la tête pour trouver un signe de mensonge mais il semblait vraiment sincère et je me détendis un peu .

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr . Je viendrais te chercher pour dix-huit heure , ça te vas ? Proposa-t-il souriant .

_ Ouais , ouais . C'est parfait . Répondis-je dans un grand sourire .

_ Je dois aller en cours mais je suis impatient d'être à ce soir . Dit-il avant de me donner un doux baiser sur la joue et de partir en direction de sa prochaine classe .

Je le regardais marcher dans le couloirs et posa ma main sur ma joue tout en souriant .

_ Moi aussi . Murmurais-je en serrant mes livres contre ma poitrine .

Le reste avait passer beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût . J'avais été nerveuse et excité toute l'après-midi et je me trouvais maintenant dans ma chambre à la recherche de la tenue parfaite pour ma première date avec Isaac . Je ne savais pas quand j'étais devenue aussi féminine mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer me rendre quelque part avec Isaac sans paraître présentable . Quand je regardais entre une robe courte et un jean , je réalisais que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais mettre .

Judith a du être alarmé par le vacarme que je faisais car elle se précipita jusqu'à ma chambre et flanquait ma porte contre le mur en l'ouvrant à la volée .

Je me gelais en la regardant les yeux écarquillé à son élan d'inquiétude . Elle respirait fortement et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de courir un marathon .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla-t-elle en prenant connaissance de la pile de vêtement dans laquelle j'étais agenouillé .

_ J'ai une date avec Isaac et je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre . Dis-je agacé .

_ Oh mon dieu . Cria-t-elle euphorique .

Je me tenais les oreilles à son crie et la regardait éberlué .

_ Ouais , note à moi-même ne pas te dire quand j'ai une date . Dis-je pour moi-même en cherchant toujours une tenue .

Elle se rua en face de moi et se mit à chercher avec moi une tenue .

_ Ou est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste .

_ Je ne sais pas . Dis-je vraiment irrité de mon ignorance .

_ Bien , déjà , tu as besoin de mettre un jean car c'est une valeur sûr et toujours pratique pour tout type de rendez-vous . Commença-t-elle en cherchant dans les piles de vêtements sur le sol . Celui-ci ? Suggéra-t-elle en levant un jean noir déchiré sur les cuisses .

_ Ensuite ?

_ Ce top fleuri ?

Je regardais l'ensemble qu'elle me proposait et les pris en direction de la salle de bain . Je me changeais et pris soin de couvrir mes bras avec un gilet en attendant pour Judith .

Quand je sortis , je vis que Judith avait rangée toute affaires dans ma penderie et elle m'attendait maintenant devant mon miroir .

_ Tu es très belle . Me complimenta Judith pendant que je m'asseillais sur ma chaise de bureau .

_ Merci . Dis-je timidement .

Elle prit ma brosse à cheveux et commença à me peigner mes boucles brune avec une idée en tête .

_ Que dirais-tu de les lisser ?

_ Je n'ai jamais essayer . Répondis-je en haussant les épaules .

_ Parfait . Rétorqua-t-elle gaiement en prenant le lisseur .

Judith me lissa toute mes boucles et noua une mèche de chaque côté de mes tempes derrière mon crâne . Quand elle eut fini , j'appliquais un léger fard rosé pour rappeler les fleurs sur mon top et colora mes lèvres avec un stick à lèvres goût vanille .

Une fois que je fus prête , je troquais mon gilet pour ma veste en cuir et descendis dans le salon . Je constatais que Mark n'était pas encore rentrer et fus soulagé intérieurement . Je me voyais mal dire à Mark que j'avais une date avec Isaac car même si il ressentait moins d'animosité envers lui , je ne voulais pas tenter le diable .

Dix-huit sonna et je sentis mon estomac se resserré d'anxiété . Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains et quand la sonnette retentit je levais les yeux vers la porte paniqué . Je marchais jusqu'au placards à chaussure et enfila mes bottines de combat en luttant contre la fermeture . Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'étais probablement sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou avec un peu de chance une simple crise de panique . Je n'avais jamais été sur une date avant et savoir que ma première était avec Isaac faisait la chose encore pire .

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda Judith soucieuse .

_ O-o-ouais . Bégayais-je en lui faisant face .

_ Hey . Héla-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules . Tu es sublime et je suis persuadé que ça va bien se passé , d'accord ? Isaac et toi êtes ami depuis longtemps , tu as juste à faire comme d'habitude et profiter du moment . Me rassura-t-elle et étrangement je me sentais nettement plus détendu .

Bien sûr la vague de nervosité était toujours là mais Judith avait raison Isaac et moi étions ami et quoi qu'il se passerait ce soir , ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon moment . Je marchais jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit révélant un Isaac époustouflant . Il portait un manteau caban perfecto avec des coudière en cuir et un tee-shirt gris et une écharpe col . Il me donna un grand sourire de ses dents blanche et je lui rendis le même .

_ Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il en me faisant signe vers la camaro .

Je hochais la tête et ferma la porte avant de marcher vers la voiture flamboyante . Je fus surprise quand Isaac se posta avant moi pour m'ouvrir la portière comme un gentleman mais me ressaisis rapidement et lui donna un sourire timide .

Je regardais Isaac faire le tour de la voiture et bientôt il fut dans le siège conducteur .

_ Alors ou est-ce que l'on va ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui .

_ Tu verras . Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin .

_ Tu ne vas vraiment pas me le dire ?

Il m'éblouissait avec un autre de ses sourires et mis le contact de la camaro avant de rouler vers notre direction inconnu . Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux mais très agréable . Je me permettais quelque coup d'œil sur Isaac et le trouvais à chaque fois de plus en plus beau . C'était fous comment je n'avais pas pu le remarquer avant mais il était magnifique . Son sourire et sa peau lisse pourraient faire fondre n'importe qui . Il avait des yeux bleu qui vous transperçait l'âme et rien qu'avec un regard vous aviez l'impression qu'il lisait à travers vous . Je souriais en le regardant et j'étais tellement prise par mon observation que je ne vis pas qu'il s'était tourné vers moi avec un sourire taquin .

_ Tu es entrain de regarder . Se réjouit Isaac malicieux .

_ Quoi ? Non . Répondis-je en détournant le regard embarrassé .

_ Oh et que faisais-tu alors ? Rétorqua-t-il narquois .

_ Peu importe . Déclarais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire en me retournant vers la route .

Son rire fit écho dans l'habitacle et je le regardais maintenant aussi malicieuse .

_ Oh , tu veux parler de la fille dont tu rêve peut-être ? Demandais-je narquoise .

_ Ok , je n'ai rien dit . Dit-il embarrassé .

Il coupa s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt et coupa le moteur . Je me tournais vers lui perplexe et il me donna un grand sourire amusé .

Il sortit et je l'imitais en regardant les bois en face de moi . Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que nous faisions ici et mon anxiété était de retour .

Il marcha jusqu'au coffre et en sortit plusieurs couverture et un panier . Je le dévisagea intrigué et il me souriait une nouvelle fois avant de caler les affaires sous ses bras .

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des bois ? Demanda-t-il taquin .

_ Oh , pitié . Dis-je en roulant des yeux .

Nos rire se mélangèrent ensemble et j'aimais la façon dont ils s'accordaient si bien . Je marchais aux côté d'Isaac et même si j'avais confiance en lui , les bois étaient tout de même un peu effrayant .

Isaac écoutait les battements de son cœur et savait qu'elle était atrocement nerveuse et cela le surpris car ce n'était pas son habitude . Elena avait toujours été décontracter avec lui et depuis un certain temps , elle semblait beaucoup plus anxieuse et mesuré . Non pas que cela le dérangeait au contraire , il l'a trouvait d'autant plus extraordinaire quand elle lui donnait ses fameux sourire timide. Il avait été pris totalement au dépourvu quand Allison avait en quelque sorte arrangé un rendez-vous devant Elena et sur le moment il avait gelé . Il avait entendu ses battement de cœur devenir erratique et avait pensée qu'elle allait refuser mais contre toute attente , elle avait accepté et mieux encore elle avait suggérer que c'était à lui de voir si s'était une date . Il avait attendu cela depuis longtemps maintenant mais avait toujours pensée qu'elle ne le voyait seulement comme un simple ami . De plus , il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait une règle lui interdisant d'avoir un petit-ami et elle s'en était toujours tenue mais maintenant ils étaient sur une date et Isaac avait tout préparer pour vraiment l'impressionné .

Ils arrivèrent devant la cascade qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois qu'il avait couru sur une pleine lune et reporta son attention sur Elena pour voir sa réaction . Elle semblait encore plus belle sous la lumière de la lune et il vit un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosé . Son parfum était enivrant et Isaac huma l'air pour en obtenir un meilleur aperçus . Elle sentait la vanille mélangé avec des zestes de citron et la fraise des bois . Ses sens devenaient fous et il fixa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille .

_ C'est magnifique , Isaac . Déclara-t-elle époustoufler .

_ C'est toi qui es magnifique . Rétorqua Isaac tellement prit par l'observation de la jeune fille .

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un sourire timide et son cœur s'accéléra instantanément .

_ Merci . Tu es très beau aussi . Dit-elle en prenant sa main l'envoyant dans un état de béatitude .

Il marcha et installa les couvertures sur le sol et posa le panier avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir . Elle se joignit à lui et il reprit sa main dans la sienne avant d'emmêlé leur doigts ensemble. Sentir sa chaleur contre sa paume serait une chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais .

_ Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu aimais alors j'ai préparer des sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture de myrtille et nous avons des fraise pour le désert . Annonça Isaac en sortant les fournitures du panier .

_ Semble parfait . Dit-elle dans un sourire sincère .

Ils du se lâcher la main pour manger et Isaac sentit la déception l'attaquer . Il n'avait aucune envie de se détacher d'elle . Ils mangèrent en silence et échangeaient quelque regards de temps en temps quand Elena le fixa amusé .

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué .

_ Tu as un peu de confiture . Dit-elle en lui montrant sa bouche .

Il essaya de le retirer se sentant idiot et elle riait de plus belle .

_ Attends . Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui . Juste ici .

Elle posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre et ramena son pouce à sa propre lèvre avant de le sucer doucement . Il sentit une vague de désir le parcourir et le loup à l'intérieur de lui grogna criant pour se libérer . Il avait remarquer qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le contrôler qu'ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre et cela l'inquiétait . Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et surtout pas qu'elle découvre son secret . Si jamais elle venait à le découvrir , elle fuirait loin de lui et s'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait . Elle était devenue beaucoup trop précieuse pour la perdre . Elle était son ancre .

J'étais vraiment époustouflé par la date que m'offrait Isaac . Le cadre était vraiment magnifique et le fait qu'il fait la nourriture était tout simplement parfait . J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve et la panique qu'il puisse s'arrêter me submergea . Je n'aurais jamais pu pensée il y a encore quelque mois que je puisse aller à une date avec un garçon et encore moins avec Isaac Lahey mais depuis que je l'avais rencontrer tout était devenue parfait . Il était presque trop beau pour être vrai . Je pris une des fraises qui se trouvait dans la boite et regarda Isaac . J'amenais le fruit à ses lèvres et lui fit signe de croquer dedans . Il croqua la fraise goulûment et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir .

_ C'est bon , hein ? Appréciais-je avec un sourire confiant .

Il hocha la tête en accord et prit une fraise à son tour et reproduit le même geste que moi . Je mordais à mon tour dans le fruit et le plaisir me submergea .

_ C'est définitivement la meilleur façon que j'ai manger des fraises de toute ma vie . M'exclamais-je enthousiaste .

_ Je confirme . Dit-il en riant de mon élan de gaieté .

Une fois que nous étions rassasié , je m'allongeais sur la couverture et regardais les étoiles . Isaac se joignit à moi et enroula ses doigts avec les miens . Je regardais nos mains entrelacés et un sourire timide se dessina sur mes lèvres . Je relevais les yeux sur Isaac et vis que son visage était qu'a quelque centimètre du mien . Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et j'effleurais doucement sa joue du bout des doigts en m'arrêtant sur ses lèvres douce . Ses yeux bleu glacé m'examinait et il entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant son souffle chaud s'abattre sur mes doigts . Il s'avança et je sentis ses lèvres se coller aux miennes . Le baiser était doux et lent presque chaste . Nos lèvres remuaient en synchronisation et Isaac plaça sa main dans mon dos me rapprochant plus de lui . Nos corps étaient maintenant coller les uns aux autres et un désir ardent me consuma . Je laissais mes mains se balader dans ses cheveux bouclés et Isaac appuya plus fort sur ma chute rein me faisant haleter . J'entrouvris ma bouche lui donnant l'accès et bientôt sa langue se battait avec la mienne pour la domination du baiser . Je dus me détacher de lui pour reprendre mon souffle et je collais mon front au sien .

_ Who ! S'exclama-t-il encore essoufflé .

_ C'était mon premier baiser . Déclarais-je honnêtement .

Isaac caressa la joue de la jeune fille et resta là à la contempler . Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais vue et elle était là avec lui . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils s'étaient enfin embrassé et il pensait qu'il avait valu la peine d'attendre . C'était définitivement le meilleur baiser qu'il est échanger de toute sa vie . La passion et le désir qui le consumaient était sans limite . Ils restèrent là allonger pendant des heures et se contentèrent de se regarder .

_ Je devrais te ramener . Proposa Isaac .

_ Ouais , tu devrais . Répondit Elena ne voulant clairement pas le quitter .

Il se redressa et Elena fit de même . Ils se levèrent et rangèrent leurs fournitures . Elena prit le panier pour qu'ils puissent se tenir la main et Isaac lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de se mettre en marche vers la camaro .

Une fois à la voiture , il remit les couvertures dans le coffre et fit qu'Elena se serrait les côtés pour se réchauffer . Il retira sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaules . Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour elle mais il se réjouissait qu'elle portait sa veste . Son odeur serait dessus et il ne se lasserait pas de la sentir .

Isaac m'ouvrit une nouvelle fois la portière et je montais dans la camaro en attente pour lui . Quand il fut dans l'habitacle j'attendis qu'il mette le contact avant d'entrelacé mes doigts avec les siens à nouveau . Je regardais par la fenêtre et profitais du parfum enivrant de sa veste . Elle sentait comme lui et cela me donna un sentiment de sécurité .

Je sentis son pouce caressé le haut de ma main et je me tournais vers lui pour lui donner un sourire avant de baiser sa main .

Des tonnes de papillons volèrent dans mon estomac à notre proximité et s'était comme si j'avais déjà fait cela un million de fois avec Isaac . Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser .

Il se gara devant ma maison et je croisais ses yeux bleu .

_ C'était la meilleur date que j'ai jamais eu . Dis-je sous l'émotion . Ouais , quoique c'est pas si difficile étant donné que c'était ma première mais enfin je v …

Les lèvres d'Isaac se collèrent aux miennes et je répondis instantanément à son baiser . J'accrochais mes mains sur son coup et appuya sur sa tête pour approfondir notre baiser . Sa langue se battait une nouvelle fois avec la mienne et Isaac se sépara le premier pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de t'embrasser . Dit-il dans un sourire béat .

_ Moi non plus .

Isaac releva la tête vers la maison et je vis que les lumières étaient allumés . J'allais devoir affronter Mark car je savais que Judith n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire que j'étais aller sur une date .

Je retirais la veste d'Isaac et la lui tendit avant de déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres et de sortir du véhicule .

_ Bonne nuit , Elena .

_ Bonne nuit , Isaac . Dis-je avant de me tourner vers la maison .

Je marchais jusqu'au perron et m'arrêta devant la porte pour prendre un dernier coup d'œil sur Isaac . Il me souriait et je lui donna une vague avant qu'il parte en direction de la maison Hales .

Je rentrais dans la maison et fus aussitôt abordé par Mark qui semblait avoir tout vue .

_ Alors toi et Isaac ? Demanda-t-il réprobateur .

_ Avons été sur une date .

_ Je croyais que vous étiez seulement ami . Dit-il inquisiteur .

_ Je le pensais aussi . Dis-je dans un sourire béat .

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelque chose brise ma bonne humeur en ce moment . Cette soirée avait été tout simplement parfaite et j'étais déjà impatiente de retrouver Isaac .

_ Tu t'es amusé ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son ton bienveillant .

_ Oui . Dis-je gaiement .

_ Bien . Tu devrais aller te coucher , il est tard . Dit-il en donnant un signe de tête à l'étage .

Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds et donna un chaste baiser sur la joue de Mark avant de monter dans ma chambre .

Je me changeais dans un pantalon de yoga et un simple débardeur et me faufila dans mes draps en repensant à ma date avec Isaac . Je passais mes doigts sur mes lèvres et les baiser d'Isaac me revenaient à l'esprit .

Je fermais les yeux et la dernière chose que je vis avant de dormir furent les yeux bleu d'Isaac .


	15. Officiel

**XIV**

Je marchais aux côtés d'Allison et Lydia et leurs racontaient ma date avec Isaac . Lydia n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires comme quoi ce n'était pas trop tôt et je riais de la tête rousse . J'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et encore rien n'avait réussi à nuire à ma journée . Je remplissais les filles sur les derniers détails et Allison se tourna vers moi .

_ Donc toi et Isaac êtes ensemble maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle me faisant gelé sur place .

_ Euh , je sais pas . Je veux dire on sait embrassé et on n'a été sur une date mais on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler . Dis-je sentant l'angoisse monter .

_ Hey , ça va aller . M'apaisa Allison . Tu as juste à en parler avec lui .

_ En parler avec lui ?

_ Et bien a moins que tu veux rester au stade d'ami avec bénéfice . Répliqua Lydia .

_ Ami avec bénéfice ? Répétais-je choqué .

_ Quand tu n'as pas officialisé les choses alors vous êtes juste ami avec le sexe en plus . Rétorqua Lydia comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire .

_ Le sexe ? Mais notre premier baiser remonte à hier . M'exclamais-je terrifié maintenant .

_ Oh , pitié pas toi aussi . Déclara Lydia ennuyé .

_ Quoi moi aussi ?

_ Vous êtes tellement si prude .

_ Prude ? M'exclamais-je agité . Lydia , je viens d'échanger mon tout premier baiser de toute ma vie , j'ai également été à ma première date ensuite , je dois parler de ''chose officialisé'' et maintenant tu me parles de sexe . Énumérais-je totalement paniqué .

J'avais peut-être accepté d'aller sur une date avec Isaac et je voulais certainement que nous soyons officiel comme elles le disent mais penser au sexe était une tout autre chose . Non , pas que je n'y pensais pas mais ce n'était pas dans mes préoccupations première jusqu'à maintenant et à présent , j'étais totalement paniqué . Je n'avais jamais coucher avec un garçon et pensée à sauter le pas m'effrayait , surtout avec Isaac . Il avait sûrement du avoir plusieurs partenaires toute plus extraordinaire les unes que les autres quant à moi , je n'étais qu'une petite vierge sans expérience et je n'avais même pas un corps de rêve pour compenser . Qui plus est , il fallait être totalement à l'aise avec soit même pour avoir des relations sexuelle et je n'étais certainement pas prête à laisser mes cicatrices à découvert aux yeux d'Isaac . Il les avaient déjà vue mais les laisser totalement à sa vue pendant plusieurs minutes voir heures m'étais inimaginable pour l'instant .

_ Ok , Elena , tu as besoin de te calmer . Exigea Allison en se postant devant moi les mains sur mes épaules .

Je pris une grande inspiration et la relâcha . Je semblais beaucoup plus calme mais mon esprit était encore remplit de question sans réponse et j'étais toujours inquiète .

Je n'accordais même pas attention au reste de mes cours de la journée et le fait que je ne vis pas Isaac n'arrangeait pas les choses . Nous avions aucun cours en commun et il semblait introuvable dans les couloirs . La sonnerie du dernier cours retentit et je ramassais mes affaires avant de partir en direction du parking . J'étais presque à mon SUV quand je me gelais quand je vis la silhouette appuyé sur la voiture . Je poussais un soupir et marcha plus rapidement .

_ Elena . Hélas Timothée .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je sèchement .

_ Je veux juste te parler .

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Répliquais-je durement.

_ Fait le au moins pour nos années d'amitié .

Je me stoppais net devant la porte de mon SUV et fis volte-face .

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire penser que c'est de ma faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui . C'est toi et toi seul qui a tout gâcher . Tu as oser utiliser mon problème à des fins personnels et tu as insulter l'un de mes amis . Craquais-je .

_ Je sais . Je suis désolé . S'excusa-t-il penaud .

_ Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris , hein ? Parce que j'ai peux être changer comme tu le pense si bien mais le Timothée que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais comme ça .

_ J-j-je pense que … j'étais jaloux . Isaac devenait de plus en plus proche de toi et j'ai vue comment tu le regarde . Je voyais a quel point il te rendait heureuse et j'avais peur qu'il te prenne loin de moi . Expliqua-t-il avec colère .

Je le regardais bouche bée . Je n'avais jamais réaliser que Timothée avait ce genre de sentiment à mon égard . Nous avions toujours été ensemble et il n'avait jamais laisser paraître une seule chose qui aurait pu m'alerter .

_ Timothée , je …

Soudain , il se jeta sur moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes me prenant totalement au dépourvu . Je gelais un instant avant d'essayer le repousser mais il était beaucoup trop fort . Je me débattais de toute mes forces et la collait une gifle .

Je montais rapidement dans mon SUV et mis le contact le plus vite possible pour partir loin de lui .

Une fois dans mon allée je me garais et couru jusqu'à ma chambre ou je me laissais tomber sur mon lit . Les larmes se mirent à coulée instantanément et je ne fis rien pour les retenir . Je ne pouvais pas croire que Timothée avait oser m'embrasser contre mon gré maintenant je me sentais sale et personne dans toute ma vie ne m'avait fait ressentir ce sentiment . Personne ne l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose contre son gré pas même les hommes de ses familles d'accueil et elle s'était toujours trouver chanceuse pour cela mais maintenant , elle savait ce que l'on ressentait et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça avait été à cause de son meilleur ami .

J'entendis le clic de ma fenêtre et je me redressais pour voir que s'était Isaac . Il se précipitait aussitôt à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras inquiet .

_ Elena , qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet .

Il balaya les cheveux qui recouvrait mon visage et vit les larmes coulées le long de mes joues .

_ C-ce n'e-n'est rien . Sanglotais-je .

_ Tu pleures ce n'est définitivement pas rien . Objecta Isaac soucieux .

Je me laissais bercée dans ses bras et enfouis ma tête dans son tee-shirt . Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui dire . Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse pensée que j'avais voulu ce baiser et que je l'avais trahis .

_ Elena , dis-moi ce qui s'est passé . Pria-t-il en plaçant un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire le regarder .

_ C'est Timothée . Dis-je à voix basse .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda-t-il inquiet .

_ Il m'a dit qu'il avait été jaloux de toi et , et …

_ Elena , qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autre ? Insista-t-il maintenant en colère contre le garçon .

_ Il m'a embrasser mais je l'ai repousser . Me défendis-je . Je ne voulais pas de ce baiser , je ne ressens rien pour lui .

_ Hey , hey . Je te crois . Me rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front avant d'appuyer ma tête contre son torse . Je vais le tuer . S'exclama Isaac avec animosité .

_ Non , non . Je lui ai donner une gifle . Tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre .

_ Je suis assez bien placer pour savoir que tu sais te défendre toute seule mais il n'a pas le droit de t'embrasser .

Je me laissais reposer dans ses bras et écoutais les battements régulier de son cœur pour m'apaiser . Isaac utilisa ses pouces pour sécher mes larmes et je l'étreignit plus près de moi . Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et je me sentais en sécurité .

_ Donc , je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de notre relation ? Tentais-je d'apaiser l'ambiance .

Je sentis la poitrine d'Isaac tressauter sous son rire et je craquais un rire à mon tour .

_ Je pense que parler de notre relation ce fait par n'importe quel moment . Répondit Isaac en me regardant .

_ Alors , sommes-nous un nous ou ami avec bénéfice ? Demandais-je nerveuse .

_ Ami avec bénéfice ? Répéta-t-il confus .

_ Quelque chose que Lydia a lancer dans la conversation et qui m'a complètement paniquer pour être honnête . Expliquais-je anxieuse .

_ Tout d'abord , si il y a bien quelqu'un que tu ne dois pas écouter en terme de relation c'est bien Lydia et ensuite . Dit-il en me regardant fixement avec un sourire . Elena Devidson me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma petite-amie ?

Je le tirais par son tee-shirt et plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes . Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se détacha .

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui .

Je souriais et il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres . Au début , il était humide et salée puis au fur et à mesure que nos lèvre remuaient ensemble , il réchauffait . Je lui donnais l'accès et il appuya mon corps contre le sien . Mes seins étaient maintenant collé à sa poitrine et je pouvais sentir son corps athlétique sous son tee-shirt . Je laissais mes mains traîner dans ses boucles douces et Isaac se détacha pour mieux baiser la ligne de ma mâchoire avant de descendre dans mon cou . Je poussais un gémissement de plaisir et mes hormones prirent le dessus . Je me repositionna et était à califourchon sur lui . Je lui donnais et sourire excité et tira un peu sur ses cheveux pour avoir son cou découvert et laissa une traîner de baiser jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant d'attaquer à nouveau ses lèvres . Je sentis ses mains s'abattre sur mes fesses et je mordis sa lèvre inférieur . Isaac se détacha brusquement me laissant confuse .

_ Judith est rentrer . Dit-il encore essoufflé et ce fut tout ce qu'il avait à dire .

Je lissa mes vêtements et sécha mes joues encore humide avant de prendre Isaac par la main et de l'emmener dans la salle de bain . J'entendis les pas se rapprocher de ma chambre et je tirais Isaac dans ma baignoire avec moi et lui fit signe de s'agenouiller avant de fermé le rideau de douche . Je me trouvais maintenant en face d'Isaac et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise quand mon cul fit pression sur le robinet déclenchant la douche .

_ Oh putain . M'écriais-je en sentant l'eau froide s'abattre sur nous .

_ Elena ? Hélas Judith .

_ Je suis sous la douche . Criais-je en essayant de pas sangloter .

_ Ta porte était ouverte . Cria-t-elle avant de redescendre .

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et je reportais mon regard sur Isaac avant d'éclater de rire à la situation . Le rire d'Isaac se joignit au mien et je balayais une des mèches mouillé du front d'Isaac avant de laisser mes doigts courir sur son visage . Je me rapprochais et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois oubliant l'eau qui coulait encore . Il me rendit mon baiser et prit mon visage entre ses mains tout en continuant notre baiser . Il tira ma tête en arrière et suçait une partie de mon cou me faisant gémir de plaisir .

_ Isaac ! Appelais-je pour le ramener avec moi .

Je me retournais pour éteindre l'eau et de sortir de la baignoire . Les vêtements d'Isaac tout comme les miens étaient trempé et je pris deux serviettes de sous l'évier et en tendit une pour Isaac . Je sentis le regard de désir d'Isaac m'examiné avec un sourire et je baissa les yeux furtivement sur mon corps pour voir ce qu'il regardait . Une vague d'embarras me submergea quand je réalisais que ma chemise était transparente à cause de l'eau et elle lui donnait une vue parfaite sur mon soutien-gorge en dentelle prune . Dépassant ma gêne , je posais ma main droite sur ma hanche et regarda Isaac d'un air taquin .

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes , Lahey ? Demandais-je .

Je pensais qu'il serait devenue rouge d'avoir été pris sur le faite mais au contraire , un plus grand sourire de désir se profilait sur son visage et il continuait à me dévorer des yeux .

_ Je regarde ma petite-amie sexy , pourquoi ? Rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi enjôleur .

_ Sexy ? Répétais-je dans un sourire .

_ Hum hum . Hocha-t-il la tête en posant ses mains sur mes hanches . Très sexy . Ajouta-t-il en capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser .

Mes lèvres réagirent instinctivement et j'ouvrais la bouche pour approfondir le baiser mais Isaac se retira d'un air joueur .

Je fis semblant d'avoir été vexé par son geste et Isaac se pencha à nouveau pour m'embrasser mais j'esquivais son baiser dans un sourire narquois avant de me retirer dans ma chambre . Je tirais le tiroir de ma penderie et en sortit un pantalon de survêtement à Mark et un tee-shirt qu'Isaac avait laisser dans ma chambre .

_ Tiens , Roméo . Le narguais-je en le poussant ludique dans la salle de bain .

J'entendis son rire faire écho derrière la porte et un sourire jusqu'au oreille s'installa sur mon visage . Je pris mon short bleu nuit en soie et le haut qui allait avec et me dépêcha de les enfiler avec que Isaac ressorte de la salle de bain . Une fois changer , je coiffais mes cheveux humide dans un chignon désordonné et m'installais sur mon lit en attente pour Isaac . J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et me tourna vers Isaac qui était maintenant dans des vêtements sec avec une serviette à la main qu'il utilisa pour sécher ses courtes boucles blondes . J'aimais la façon dont celles-ci paraissaient brune sous les rayons du soleil .

_ Je dois y aller . Annonça Isaac en marchant dans ma direction .

_ Déjà ? Lâchais-je sans réfléchir ce qui le fit sourire .

Je ne voulais pas passer pour la petite-amie pot-de-colle mais cela était sortit sans même que je m'en rende compte . Même si cela était vrai , je ne voulais en aucun cas l'étouffer après tout nous n'étions même pas censer se voir ce soir et pourtant , il était venu alors pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me contenter du temps qu'il m'accordait .

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'un certain officier de police me trouve dans ta chambre . Lança Isaac avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front .

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas qu'il te trouve . Le corrigeais-je hilare en le regardant enjambé ma fenêtre .

Son rire se fit entendre et une sensation de bonheur intense me consumait . Je me laissa tomber sur le dos et regardais mon plafond avec un sentiment de béatitude . Ces deux dernier jours avait été les deux meilleurs jours de toute mon existence . Ils avaient été remplis d'un bonheur que je n'avais pas encore rencontrer et chaque bon moment avait été grâce à Isaac . Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'avait demander d'être sa petite-amie . De toute les filles qu'ils pouvaient avoir , il m'avait choisi et il ne le savait probablement pas mais il comptait beaucoup plus à moi que je devais compter pour lui .

Je me redressais et décida de descendre rejoindre Judith qui s'attelait déjà pour le dîner . Je la regardais travailler avec aisance quand elle se retourna et poussa un petit cri en prenant connaissance de ma présence .

_ Tu m'as fait peur . S'exclama-t-elle en se tenant la poitrine .

_ Désolé . Dis-je dans un sourire . Je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner . Proposais-je en m'avançant vers les îlots .

_ Bien sûr . Répondit-elle en me faisant signe de ciselé les oignons . Je pris le couteau de cuisine et appuya mes doigts replié dans ma main sur le bulbe avant de commencer à couper pendant que Judith ramenait le beurre dans la poêle. Nous nous attelions à nos tâches en silence en échangeant quelque sourires de temps en temps et cela était très reposant .

_ Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Isaac aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse .

_ Il m'a demander d'être sa petite-amie. Racontais-je en souriant à la simple pensée .

_ C'est génial ! Déclara-t-elle en faisant sauter un morceau de carotte du à son excitation .

_ Ouais . Riais-je de son euphorie .

_ Donc nous n'avons pas besoin de parler toute les deux , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle soudain très sérieuse .

_ Parler de quoi ? Répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils .

_ Et bien , tu sais . Insista-t-elle embarrassé .

_ Savoir quoi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir .

_ Oh , bon sang , Elena . Je veux parler du sexe . Lâcha-t-elle agacé .

Je laissais tomber mon couteau et la regardais bouche bée avant de prendre une mine embarrassé .

_ Oh mon dieu , non ! M'écriais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues .

_ Bien parce que je sais qu'Isaac et toi êtes des adolescents et autant que je voudrais une maison remplit d'enfant , je préférais ne pas me retrouver grand-mère à mon âge .

_ Oh pitié , je ne veux pas entendre ça . Criais-je en me bouchant les oreilles avec mes mains et me mis à chanter fortement .

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Mark en entrant dans la cuisine confus .

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillé encore plus embarrassé qu'il sache de quoi nous parlions et reporta mon regard sur Judith la priant des yeux pour ne pas qu'elle dise notre sujet de conversation .

_ Juste des trucs de filles , tu ne comprendrais pas . Mentit Judith souriante .

J'attendis que Mark parte dans le salon pour pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de fusiller Judith du regard car elle se moquait ouvertement de mon état .

Je fis abstraction en évitant son regard et pris les assiettes se trouvant dans le placard en dessous l'évier et m'attela à mettre la table avant de me rendre dans le salon et de m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Mark . Il visionnait un match de base-ball et même si je ne comprenais rien à ce jeu , je me surpris à le regarder en sa compagnie . Je n'avais jamais fait une telle chose aussi normale auparavant , préparer un dîner et me rendre dans le salon pour regarder la télé et je trouvais cela vraiment agréable .

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement , je dînais avec Mark et Judith puis les aida à faire la vaisselle avant de me rendre dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et avant que je m'en rendre compte , j'étais déjà dans mon lit endormis . Je n'avais plus pensée à Timothée ni au baiser qu'il ma donner et je savais que s'était une chose oublier . Rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire pourrait ruiner le bonheur que je vivais en ce moment .

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) J'attend vos avis avec impatience :) **


	16. Chaleur , Hormones , Alpha étrange

**XV**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Isaac et moi étions ensemble et je pouvais dire que tout allait pour le mieux si ce n'est pas pour dire que s'était vraiment parfait . Il était le petit-ami dont toute les filles rêvait . Attentionné , drôle , sarcastique , doux et passionné à la fois . De plus , il était incroyablement sexy et cela n'avait fait qu'accentuez mes sentiments pour le garçon . Si avant j'étais déjà éprise de lui . J'étais maintenant totalement en amour avec lui . J'avais finalement accepter mes sentiments et j'étais fière avec moi même . Je ne lui avais pas encore dit de peur que ses sentiments n'en sois pas au même stade et chaque jours devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder le secret en quelque sorte .

Je regardais la tête blonde qui était assis sur le sol appuyé sur son lit et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres . Il était en pleine lecture d'un de ses TP de chimie et j'adorais rester assis simplement à le regarder étudier .

Je posais mon livre sur le lit et m'avança vers lui avant de déposer des baiser humides dans son cou en même temps que je prenais son livre de ses mains et de le jeter plus loin .

_ Je pense que nous avons assez étudier . Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille avant de la mordiller sensuellement .

Il poussa un gémissement et je continuais dans un sourire .

_ Elena Devidson , êtes-vous entrain de me distraire ? Demanda-t-il amusé .

_ Je ne sais pas . Est-ce que ça marche ? Répliquais-je d'un ton aguicheur .

Isaac se retourna et captura avidement mes lèvres avant de me faire tomber sur le dos et se retrouva sur moi . Je sentais son corps sur le mien et je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux tendit qu'il attaqua ma cou avec passion . Je poussais un faible cri de plaisir quand il atteignait mon omoplate qui était mon point sensible et le plaqua à son tour sur le lit pour me retrouver sur lui avec un sourire carnassier avant d'attaquer son cou découvert . Je déposais plusieurs baiser sur sa peau odorante et je sentis son corps se réchauffer contre le mien .

_ Elena . Appela-t-il de plaisir et j'inclinais sa tête plus vers l'arrière pour prendre encore plus de son cou .

Isaac sentit les baiser d'Elena contre son cou et un plaisir ardent le submergea . Il prit ses hanches entre ses mains avant de les glisser sur ses fesses bombées et les pressa durement lui faisant écarter un peu plus les cuisses sur lui . Elena reporta ses mains au-dessus de sa ceinture et il fut agréablement surpris quand elle passa ses doigts sur la peau nu de son ventre . Il l'imita et au simple contact de sa peau douce , son loup hurla à l'intérieur de lui pour sortir . Il sentit les griffes déchirer ses doigts et il rejeta Elena sur le côté avant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son début de transformation .

_ Isaac ? Haleta-t-elle inquiète .

_ Juste une minute . L'arrêta Isaac quand il sentit qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de lui .

Il prit de grande respiration et serra ses poing provoquant ses griffes de perforer sa peau et bientôt le sang coulait le long de ses mains .

_ Oh mon dieu , Isaac tu saignes . S'écria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à lui .

_ J-je vais bien . Tenta de la rassurer Isaac en essayant de reprendre le contrôle .

Elle prit sa main et la regarda confuse en fronçant les sourcils . Isaac se tourna vers elle et vit que sa main était maintenant guéri et il lui donna un sourire embarrassé .

_ J'aurais jurer que tu saignais . Lança-t-elle confuse .

_ Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien . Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire .

_ Isaac , tu es brûlant . S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main soucieuse sur son front .

_ Je vais bien . Je pense que nous devrions juste ralentir un peu .

_ Oh , ouais . Répondit Elena déçu en se reculant .

Isaac regarda sa petite-amie retourner sur son lit et soupira intérieurement . Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation normale avec sa petite-amie qui était incroyablement chaude . Ah oui , parce qu'il était un loup-garou . Quand il était avec Elena , deux parties de lui se battaient constamment l'une contre l'autre . La première était sa partie humaine qui demandait juste à la posséder toute entière et la deuxième était son loup qui n'attendait qu'une chose et s'était de la mordre sans retenue . Et cette dernière partie l'effrayait terriblement . La simple idée de lui faire du mal parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle le perturbait de plus en plus s'est dernier temps et il se détestait pour repousser à chaque fois Elena parce qu'il devait garder son loup sous contrôle .

Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon avant lui et même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit , il savait que cela représentait énormément pour elle .

_ Je croyais que tu voulais étudier . Rappela-t-elle en secouant un livre dans sa main pour le ramener sur terre .

Il marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'asseyait devant Elena avant de mettre sa main contre sa joue . À son contact , elle appuya sa joue contre sa paume pour prendre plus de son toucher et il souriait à la douceur de sa peau .

_ Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup , Elena Devisdon . Énormément même . Dit-il doucement .

_ Moi aussi , Isaac . Je t'aime beaucoup . Répondit-elle dans un de ses sourires timide qu'il aimait tant .

Elle prit sa main et amena ses doigts à ses lèvres et les baisa avant d'entrelacé ses doigts fin avec les siens .

Cette fille le rendait complètement fous . En si peu de temps , elle était devenu tout son monde et elle se ne savait même pas l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur sa vie . Avant qu'il la connaisse , il se sentait seul même si il avait la meute et il pensait que personne ne pourrait jamais le comprendre . Qu'ils ressentiraient toujours de la pitié pour le pauvre petit garçon abusé par son propre père . Et puis , Elena était arrivée et elle avait tout changé sur son passage . Elle était devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était réellement amoureux de la jeune fille . Chaque fois qu'il la voyait un sourire lumineux se dessinait sur ses lèvres et son estomac se remplissait de papillon . Il savait que pour un loup-garou l'amour n'était pas un sentiment à la légère et encore plus lorsque l'objet de son amour était aussi son ancre . Il n'y avait qu'à voir Scott et Allison pour comprendre . Ils étaient tout les deux inséparable et ils ressemblaient à une copie de Roméo & Juliette . Il se demandait si Elena et lui ressemblaient aussi à cela quand ils étaient ensemble . Seulement , Scott avait un total contrôle en présence d'Allison et ils pouvaient se permettre des choses qu'Elena et lui ne pouvaient pas . Bon sang , même Jackson arrivait à se contrôler avec Lydia alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas . Il savait que si il demandait des conseils à Derek , il lui dirait probablement la même chose depuis qu'il s'est mit avec Elena . Qu'elle est une humaine et qu'il est bien trop dangereux d'être autour d'elle . Qu'il pourrait perdre le contrôle à tout moment et la tuer . Chaque fois , il voulait l'écouter mais il savait pertinemment qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible d'être loin d'elle .

_ Isaac ? Appelais-je pour le sortir de sa rêverie .

Il sortit de sa stupeur et me regardait avec bienveillance . Je lui donnais un sourire timide et lui tendit un livre aléatoire avant de m'appuyer contre la tête de son lit et de me mettre à lire un problème d'économie sans grand intérêt .

Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit révélant un Derek absolument incroyable et je lui souris poliment .

_ Oh , je croyais que tu étais seul . Sembla-t-il déçu .

_ C'est pas un problème . J'allais partir de toute manière . Dis-je en comprenant l'urgence dans la voix de Derek .

Je ramassais mes livres dans mon sac et me leva du lit avant de chausser mes basket et de marcher jusqu'à Isaac .

_ On se voit demain . Lui rappelais-je avant de picorer ses lèvres .

_ Je suis impatient . Déclara Isaac quand je me détachais et je lui donna un sourire avant de passer Derek .

Je descendis les escaliers et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Derek dire à Isaac qu'ils devaient parler .

Isaac cherchait Elena dans les couloirs du lycée en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Derek . Il lui avait poser pleins de questions sur Elena et sur le fait qu'elle savait manier un arc . Il lui avait demander comment il l'avait su en premier lieu car il n'en avait parler à personne mais Derek n'avait pas répondu , il s'était contenter de le questionner sur le fait de comment elle avait appris et par qui . Isaac avait raconter l'histoire qu'Elena lui avait conter et Derek était repartit comme il était venu . Il se demandait bien pourquoi il lui avait poser toutes ses questions et pourquoi il avait été aussi froid .

Pensant qu'il ne devait plus sans préoccupé il marcha jusqu'à son casier où il trouvait Scott avec Stiles . Il les salua et ouvrit son casier quant il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute et il se tourna pour voir Elena vêtu d'une jupe noir qui dévoilait ses magnifique jambes nu et un tee-shirt à manche longue rouge qu'elle avait rentrer dans sa jupe soulignant parfaitement bien sa taille de guêpe . Elle était flanqué de Lydia et Allison et elles étaient en pleines conversation animées . Elena lui donna un sourire timide qui fit accélérer son cœur et il la regarda atteindre son casier avant de l'ouvrir . Il entendit son rythme cardiaque augmenter et il ne pus s'empêcher de laisser son oreille à l'écoute pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient .

_ Donc toi et Isaac n'avez pas encore eu le sexe ? Demanda Lydia outrée sans grand ménagement et maintenant l'intérêt d'Isaac était vraiment captivé .

_ Ne dit pas ça comme si s'était mal . Rétorqua Elena irrité .

_ Nous n'avons pas dit ça mais … tenta Allison .

_ Oh si , nous l'avons dit . Ça fait deux moi que vous êtes officiellement ensemble et vous aviez commencer à vous tourner autour bien avant . La coupa Lydia .

_ Peut-être que nous avons envie de prendre notre temps .

_ Donc tu dit que tu n'en a pas envie ? Rétorqua Lydia malicieuse .

_ Oui … mentit Elena comme Isaac entendait ses battement s'élever . Bon , carrément mais c'est différent . Avoua-t-elle faisant sourire Isaac .

_ Et en quoi s'est différent ?

_ Et bien , vous savez … S'arrêta Elena embarrassé .

_ Savoir quoi ? La poussa Lydia .

_ Oh aller , sérieux ? Répliqua-t-elle gêné .

_ Crache le morceau .

_ Parce que vous savez je n'ai jamais enfin vous savez .

_ Oh tu veux dire que tu es vierge ?

_ Chut . Se hâta Elena en plaçant un doigt sur la bouche de la rousse .

_ Parce que tu crois qu'Isaac ne l'ait pas ? Se moqua Lydia faisant grogner le loup à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Tu veux dire que ? S'étonna Elena . Mais il est tellement beau et il y a toute ses filles .

_ Ouais , il semble beaucoup moins intéressant maintenant .

_ Tu sais que s'est mal d'espionner les conversations de sa petite-amie ? Le surprit Scott .

Il se retourna vers son ami et lui donna un sourire innocent avant de prendre ses livres et de marcher en direction de son prochain cours .

Je décadenassais mon casier pour y ranger mes derniers livres pour la journée quand je sentis deux bras fort s'enrouler autour de ma taille . Je souriais et jeta un œil sur mon donneur de câlin .

_ Hey , jolie cœur . S'exclama-t-il après avoir baiser ma joue .

_ Hey , beau . Le saluais-je en prenant ses mains avant de faire volte-face pour lui donner un vrai baiser .

_ Ça m'avait manquer . Avoua-t-il souriant quand je me reculais sur mes pieds .

Je lui donnais un sourire en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues et passa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille .

_ Tu es prêt ? Demandais-je impatiente de me retrouver seule avec lui .

_ Prêt . Dit-il en me prenant la main avant de marcher en direction du parking .

Le trajet fut rapide et je me garais maintenant dans mon allée et sortit avec Isaac sur les talons . Je déposais mes clés dans la coupelle à disposition et prit la main d'Isaac en me mordant la lèvre inférieur avant de l'emmener dans ma chambre . J'avais pensée à l'embrasser durant toute la journée et je ne pouvais plus attendre . J'entrais dans ma chambre et me retourna pour attaquer goulûment les lèvres d'Isaac . Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et je laissais mes mains s'accrocher à ses boucles . Je sentis mon souffle me manquer alors je me décrochais à regret .

_ C'était pour quoi ? Demanda Isaac béat .

_ J'ai eu envie de le faire toute la journée . Avouais-je timidement .

Je m'installais sur mon lit et Isaac me rejoignit . Je sortais mes livres et ouvrit mon livre de trigonométrie mais Isaac avait de tout autre projet car il prit mon livre et le jeta sur le sol .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je dans un sourire timide .

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier la trigonométrie . Dit-il dans un sourire facétieux .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Et qui a dit cela ? Demandais-je taquin .

Isaac passa sa main sur ma cuisse et je sentis ma jambe se réchauffer à son simple toucher .

_ Moi , bien sûr . Répliqua-t-il en me rapprochant de lui avant de me donner un baiser .

J'appuyais mes lèvres contre les siennes et ses mains chutèrent de mes reins à mes fesses . Je souriais à son contact dans notre baiser et Isaac les pinça malicieusement . Je m'accrochais plus fougueusement à son cou et monta à califourchon sur lui pour qu'il prenne plus possession de mon cul . Il souriait et j'en profitais pour glisser ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et bientôt nos deux muscles s'entremêlait ensemble . Isaac déposa des baiser le long de mâchoire avant de tomber dans mon cou où il suçait maintenant chaque parcelle de mon cou . Je haletais de plaisir et resserra mes jambes autour de lui rapprochant son corps de mon entre-jambe . Je sentis la main gauche d'Isaac quitté mes fesses pour glisser jusqu'à ma cuisse nue et il la caressa rapidement avant de la remonter sous ma jupe . Je tirais sur ses cheveux pour goûté à mon tour son cou et déposa des baisers jusqu'à la limite de son tee-shirt et j'en voulais plus , beaucoup plus . Je le lâchais et mes mains firent leurs chemin jusqu'au bas de son maillot et je le tirais faisant Isaac lever ses bras pour le lui enlever . Isaac était maintenant torse nu et je le poussais sur le dos avant de descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à son nombril . Il gémit et m'attrapait fermement pour me faire me retourner avec une force que je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'il pouvait avoir . Il se trouvait maintenant sur moi et je pouvais sentir son bassin contre le mien . Je me détachais de lui et observait son torse athlétique avant de passer ma main sur chacun de ses muscles . Il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et attrapa mes cuisses , les pressant avant de glisser sous ma jupe jusqu'à mon shorty . Il caressa mes fesses simplement vêtue de mon sous-vêtement et je poussais un soupir de contentement .

_ Elena ? Appela une voix venant d'en bas et j'écarquillais des yeux dans notre baiser .

Isaac se détacha aussitôt de moi et se mit à chercher frénétiquement son tee-shirt tendit que j'essayais de lisser mes vêtements pour paraître présentable .

Isaac s'asseyait sur le lit et je pris un livre avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol .

_ Oh , Isaac . S'exclama Judith . Je ne savais pas que tu serais là . Dit-elle dans un sourire suspicieux .

_ Ouais . Déglutis-je nerveuse . On a décider d'étudier .

_ Hum , je vois . Dit-elle amusé . Isaac tu restes pour le dîner et je n'accepte pas non comme réponse cette fois .

_ Bien . Dit-il souriant poliment .

_ Bon , je vais aller faire le dîner dans ce cas . Prévenait-elle en sortant . Oh , et Isaac ? Appela-t-elle nous faisant tout les deux la regarder nerveusement . Je remettrais mon tee-shirt à l'endroit si j'étais toi . Se moqua-t-elle avant de descendre dans les escaliers .

Je regardais Isaac et pouffa de rire du à la tension accumulé . Et me leva pour le rejoindre .

_ Rappelle moi te t'apprendre à t'habiller . Le taquinais-je avant d'embrasser ses lèvres furtivement .

Il riait avec moi et remit son tee-shirt à l'endroit . J'en profitais pour prendre un aperçus de son torse musclé et l'envie d'être proche de lui me repris . Je me forçais à détourner le regard et retourna sur le sol avec le livre que j'avais pris .

Isaac regarda Elena sur le sol et le sentiment d'excitation qu'il avait ressentit auparavant resurgit . Ils avaient été si proche qu'ils n'avaient jamais été avant et il voulait à tout pris recommencer . Il savait que son loup avait menacer de sortir mais il avait essayer de le repousser de toute ses forces et avait approfondit leur étreinte . Il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait avec Elena qu'il n'avait pas entendu Judith rentrer et si elle ne l'avait pas appeler , ils auraient été pris sur le faite . Elle avait vraiment le don d'occuper toute ses pensées quand ils faisaient ce genre de chose . Elle prenait tout son esprit comme ci , il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait et s'était cela le problème . Quand il était avec elle , il oubliait tout . Il n'était plus un loup , ni l'enfant avec un passé . Il était tout simplement LUI . Un adolescent avec sa petite-amie incroyablement sexy . Elle n'avait jamais pousser leurs baiser comme cette fois-si et il avait découvert une passion chez elle qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné avant .

Isaac et moi continuions d'étudier jusqu'à ce que Judith nous appelles pour le dîner et nous étions à présent assis à la table avec Mark et Judith . La tension qui se dégageait de Mark était palpable et je savais déjà qu'il s'était mis dans la position du père protecteur . Depuis que j'avais séjourné à l'hôpital , Mark avait vraiment développé son rôle autour de moi et il agissait vraiment comme un père . Cela paraissait étrange au début mais maintenant , je mis étais habitué . Je levais les yeux vers Isaac et regrettais qu'il soit aussi loin pour ne pas lui prendre la main .

_ Donc toi et Elena êtes ensemble . S'élança Mark en posant sa fourchette sur son assiette .

_ C'est ça . Répondit Isaac en se tournant vers Mark .

_ Depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Demanda-t-il inquisiteur en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau .

_ Deux mois . Répliqua Isaac avec un sourire .

Soudain , Mark se mit à tousser bruyamment comme si il avait avaler son eau de travers et serra son poing avant de frapper sa poitrine pour faire passer la toux . Il devenait tout rouge et je me levais pour venir l'aider .

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je inquiète .

Judith essayait de cacher de l'effusion de son mari et je fronçais les sourcils lui donnant un regard perplexe avant de poser mes yeux sur Isaac qui semblait aussi perdu que moi .

_ Deux mois ? Répéta Mark après s'être calmer .

_ Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je confuse .

_ Non , ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants . Répondit Judith toujours aussi amusé .

_ Bien sûr que si , il y a un problème . Objecta Mark en fusillant Judith du regard .

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre , monsieur . Lança Isaac aussi confus que moi .

Je me rassis et regarda Mark en attendant une réponse .

_ Isaac , je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter de devoir te poursuivre avec mon arme de service parce que tu ne sais pas garder tes hormones d'adolescent sous contrôle , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il très sérieux .

_ Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je en faisant grincer ma fourchette contre l'assiette . Mark !

_ Isaac ? Insista-t-il en ignorant mon intervention .

_ Je … euh … je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire , monsieur . Répondit Isaac embarrassé .

_ J'espère bien . Répondit-il essayant clairement d'intimider Isaac .

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi embarrassé qu'à ce moment s'était terriblement gênant . Tout d'abord , pourquoi Isaac devrait être le seul à être menacer , je veux dire non pas que j'avais envie de l'être mais j'avais moi-même du mal à me contrôler quand j'étais auprès d'Isaac . Il était tellement beau et si désirable . De plus , les sentiments que je ressentais à chacune de ses caresses suffisait à m'envoyer dans une sorte de frénésie incontrôlable . Sous les mains d'Isaac j'étais une vraie bombe à retardement . J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne réalisais même pas qu'un sourire s'était dessiner sur mes lèvres et que maintenant les trois personnes autour de la table me regardait interrogateur .

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je détournais le regard avant de prendre mon assiettes vide et faire le tour de la table pour ramasser les autres assiettes.

_ Je vais faire la vaisselle . Dis-je nerveusement en m'attelant à ma tâche tout en continuant à éviter leurs regard interrogateur .

J'entendis Judith se moquer et se lever à son tour .

_ Je pense que je vais l'aider . Les garçons vous devriez aller vous reposer devant le match . Suggéra Judith et je m'arrêtais dans mon élan .

_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Mimais-je pour Judith inquiète de laisser Isaac seul avec Mark .

_ Tu aimes le base-ball , Isaac ? Demanda Mark monotone .

_ Euh , oui . Répondit Isaac incertain .

Il se tourna vers moi et je lui donnais un regard penaud avant de me retirer dans la cuisine .

Je m'attelais à sécher les plats tendit que Judith les lavaient . Nous opérions dans un silence gêné et je savais que d'ici une minute à l'autre , elle s'évertuerait à me rendre mal à l'aise .

_ Personnellement , je t'aurais menacer . Lança-t-elle malicieuse .

_Bingo ! Pensais-je . _

_ Hilarant , Judith . Vraiment . Dis-je non-amusé .

_ Tu aurais du voir ta tête . Se moqua-t-elle .

_ Pourquoi il fait des choses comme ça ? Demandais-je ennuyé .

_ Parce qu'il t'aimes et qu'il veut te protéger . Expliqua-t-elle en me passant une assiette .

_ Parce que menacer mon petit-ami et m'embarrasser en même temps est une manière de me protéger ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ Sois pas aussi dramatique .

Je lui donnais un roulement de yeux et déposa la dernière assiette dans le bac à sécher . Je marchais dans le salon et m'appuyais sur la tête du canapé en jetant un regard sur Isaac . Il leva la tête me donner un sourire rayonnant et mon cœur battait plus fort .

_ Alors qui gagne ? Demandais-je en posant mon regard sur le téléviseur .

_ Les Mets ! Répondit Mark mécomptant .

_ Outch . David wright ? Demandais-je connaissant plutôt bien le monde du base-ball maintenant .

Isaac se tourna vers moi surpris et je souriais de fierté .

_ Je déteste ce joueur . Grommela Mark .

_ Tu déteste tout les joueurs des équipes adverses . Me moquais-je .

Le portable d'Isaac se mit à sonner et il le sortit de sa poche avant de lire un message texte . Il semblait confus et quelque peu agacé . Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils et me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être pour qu'il réagisse comme ça . Je n'étais pas du genre à fliquer mon petit-ami mais il semblait vraiment secret parfois et même si j'aimais cette part de mystère chez lui . Je savais qu'il avait un secret dont il ne m'avait pas encore parler . Il avait certain moment où il agissait bizarrement avec moi d'autant plus lorsque Derek était présent . Je pensais qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il le considérait un peu comme un père où quelque chose . Une sorte de mentor et qu'il voulait être respectueux avec lui mais il semblait toujours plus alerte , plus sur ses gardes en quelque sorte quand il était dans la pièce .

Je le vis taper une réponse et je détournais rapidement les yeux pour regarder autre pars .

_ Je dois y aller . Annonça-t-il me faisant le regarder .

_ Je vais te raccompagner . Dis-je souriante .

Il monta chercher ses affaires et descendit dans le couloir . Je pris mes clé de mon SUV et me dirigea en direction de celui-ci en silence .

Isaac marchait derrière moi et je montais dans le véhicule et mis le contact quand Isaac fut attacher . Le trajet était étrangement silencieux et je n'aimais pas ça . Isaac ne me tenait même pas la main et se n'était pas son habitude . Il semblait à des kilomètres de là et je pouvais voir la préoccupation inondée ses traits .

_ Tout est ok ? Demandais-je soucieuse .

_ Oui . Répondit-il simplement en essayant de feinter un faible sourire .

_ Écoute , si ses à cause de Mark , je suis vraiment désolé …

_ Non , je t'assure que tout vas bien . Me coupa-t-il en me donnant un sourire plus convaincant .

Isaac regarda Elena et pouvait voir qu'elle ne le croyait pas . Elle hocha la tête mais ses longs doigts fin se contractèrent sur le volant de sa voiture . Il détestait lui mentir mais il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité . Derek avait voulu qu'il rentre absolument car il voulait une nouvelle fois parler de Elena . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi , son alpha faisait tout une affaire que sa petite-amie sache tirer à l'arc . Des tas de gens maniait cette arme qui était aussi un sport et Elena n'était clairement pas une menace . Elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle ne pourrait jamais l'être . Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder . Elle était l'incarnation pure de l'innocence . Quand Timothée l'avait embrassé , Isaac avait tellement voulu le frapper le lendemain au lycée mais elle l'avait toujours prier de ne pas le faire qu'elle ne préférait pas faire attention et d'oublier cet incident . Même si Isaac lui avait fait du mal , elle n'avait jamais voulu se venger et l'avait toujours pardonner . Il ne pouvait pas voir quelque chose de mal avec cette fille et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek ne pouvait pas voir la même chose .

Elle se garait devant la maison Hale et Isaac regarda la grande bâtisse avant de se tourner vers Elena .

Elle semblait soucieuse et il pouvait sentir sa nervosité grandir . Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra pour la rassurer .

_ Je t'assure que tout va bien , d'accord ?

_ Bien . Acquiésa-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser .

Elle appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes tendrement et Isaac amena sa main à sa joue . Il pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fort prenant chaque parcelle de celles-ci et se détacha avant de poser son front contre le sien .

_ On se voit demain . Dit-il à regret .

Elle hocha la tête contre son front et Isaac regrettait de la laisser partir . Il n'en avait aucune envie surtout qu'elle savait que quelque chose se tramait et qu'il lui avait mentit . Il embrassa son petit nez et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres .

_ Tu devrais y aller . Dit-elle en se détachant complètement .

Je regardais Isaac atteindre son porche et jetais un dernier coup d'œil avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur . Je savais qu'il m'avait mentit et cela ne lui ressemblait pas . Je pensais que nous étions totalement honnête l'un avec l'autre .

Je me garais une nouvelle fois dans mon allée et monta dans ma chambre . Je me changeais dans un leggings noir et un sweet violet à capuche avant de me coucher dans mon lit . Je songeais à ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à me cacher et m'endormis avec l'esprit remplit de question toute plus folles les unes que les autres .

**Voilà , voilà , un chapitre qui se réchauffe considérablement dans tout les sens ^^ J'espère qu'il vous à plus et j'attends à nouveau vos avis ;) **


End file.
